Mi dulce Némesis
by Nhessa
Summary: -Edward llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y me plantó un beso.¡En la boca!-Mas las consecuencias fueron funestas. De ser amigos pasaron a odiarse intensamente. ¿Podrán unas vacaciones juntos limar asperezas o estallará el caos?B&E,A&J,R
1. San Valentín el odioso

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 1: **_San Valentín el odioso._

_14 de Febrero de 2003_

Bella´s PoV:

La campana que anunciaba el recreo sonó y como de costumbre, todos los chicos de la clase se tiraron hacía la puerta de salida como si no hubiera un mañana. Alice a mi lado rodó los ojos al ver al grandullón Emmet McCarty atascado en la puerta con Jacob Black, los dos niños de diez años más grandes que había visto en mi vida.

—Niños…—Murmuró Rose molesta. Y es que ella odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Emmet, que por el último tiempo se dedicaba exclusivamente a tirarle de las coletas y escupirle chicles masticados. ¡Puaj!

Ali, Rose y yo caminamos hacía el recreo revisando en nuestros bolsos lo que nuestras madres nos habían preparado. Cuando abrí mi bolsita de "_Las súper nenas_" me entró la risa tonta.

Una notita acompañaba un montón de galletas con forma de corazón.

.

_Bells cielo ¡Celebra el día del amor!_

_Con cariño tú mamá._

_._

Rodé los ojos y les mostré a mis amigas el "arte" culinario de René.

—¡Eso del día del amor es una tontería para mayores!—Sentenció Alice, a lo que Rose y yo estuvimos de acuerdo. Yo no me imaginaba teniendo una cita romántica con un niño y menos aún besándolo. ¡Me moriría de la vergüenza!

En el patio de recreo había charcos del día anterior. Por eso en vez de dirigirnos hacía los columpios, nos quedamos en la escalera techada de la entrada.

Los chicos de nuestra clase estaban al fondo jugando al fútbol sin importarles quedar todos sucios de barro. Observé un rato al único niño que era de mi agrado. Edward Cullen hacía de portero de nuestra clase contra el equipo rival, ósea los de la clase de enfrente.

Se había sacado el jersey de lana gris que llevaba en la mañana y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Mi mamá decía que Edward era todo un "guaperas" y aunque yo hacía caras raras cuando ella decía esas cosas, era la verdad. Edward era el más guapo del colegio y mi mejor amigo.

—¡Bells!—Alice agitaba su pequeña mano delante de mi cara. Fruncí el ceño—¿Qué piensas?—Preguntó, me sonrojé al instante.

—Nada—Murmuré observando al otro lado de la pista, donde Jacob y Mike jugaban a la lucha libre. Mordí una galletita y la mastiqué despacio.

—Decíamos que esta tarde podemos convencer a Esme y René para ir al parque—Asentí a lo que Rosalie decía aunque realmente no estaba escuchando.

—¡Podemos llevar los cubos y hacer castillos con la arena húmeda!—Planeó Alice sonriendo y mostrando el hueco que tenía entre sus dientes. Ella adoraba tener una excusa para embadurnarse con tierra.

Comenzamos a hacer planes de la tarde que pasaríamos y estábamos en medio de una discusión sobre quién era la más fuerte de _Las súper nenas_ cuando lo escuchamos. Todos los niños y niñas se habían congregado en la pista de fútbol, en corro. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa:

—¡Pelea!—Bramó Ali, acto seguido corrió como una loca hacía la multitud. La seguí a paso seguro detrás de Rose.

Nos hicimos un hueco entre los niños para poder ver quién se estaba peleando. Sentí mi estomago saltar al ver que no era otro que Edward el que empujaba a Jacob por el pecho y le gritaba como un energúmeno.

—¡Retíralo!—Bramó mi amigo. Me asusté porque nunca lo había visto así. Jacob estaba rojo y tembloroso, su cabello negro todo pegoteado en su frente por el sudor—¡No lo harás, ella es mi amiga!—Continuó Edward gritando y empujando. McCarty observaba a Mike que estaba detrás de Jacob. Era una de las leyes del patio. "Si tú mejor amigo pelea con alguien tú debes pelear con el mejor amigo del rival". Por eso cuando un día Rose estiró el pelo de Lauren Mallory, Alice mordió a Jessica Stanley en la oreja.

—¡Es tú amiga pero va a ser mi novia! ¡Mi papá me lo dijo! ¿O es que tú sabes más que mi papá?—Contraatacó Black enfurruñado. ¡Todos sabían que los papás y las mamás siempre tienen la razón!

Por alguna extraña razón, Edward comenzó a buscar con sus ojos verdes entre la multitud y cuando me encontró, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa jugó en sus labios manchados de chocolate. Cambié el peso de un pie a otro, todos me miraban fijamente.

—¡No será tú novia porque yo la besaré primero!—Tras estas palabras Edward Cullen corrió hacía mí, pude ver como Jacob reaccionaba y también venía por mí. Pensé en correr, pero todos sabían que yo era la más lenta y torpe de la clase. Así que me limité a meter las manos en mis bolsillos y hacerme la desentendida. Claro que mi "acto" no duró más que dos segundos, porque cuando Edward llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y ante la cara de asombro de todos los presentes, me plantó un beso. ¡Un beso! ¡En la boca! Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, Edward los tenía fuertemente cerrados. Noté el sabor dulce del chocolate en mi boca y el salado de su sudor. Pero lo que más se destacaba era la calidez, los labios de Edward eran muy calientes. Y yo no sabía qué hacer.

Después de los segundos más largos de mi vida, Edward Cullen se separó y todos los niños del colegio comenzaron a reírse de nosotros.

—¡Edward y Bella son novios y se quieren besar…!—Cantaron a coro, me dio la sensación de que ya lo tenían ensayado. Mi cara ardía y mis ojos comenzaron a picar por el enojo. Cuando la primera lágrima salió de mis ojos, Edward hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, a mí la que más. Se limpió la boca con su manga y me miró enfadado. Temblé y saqué mis manos de los bolsillos. ¿Él enfadado? ¿No se suponía que debía ser yo la que estuviera enojada? Los niños seguían cantando y mis lágrimas saliendo en cascada de mis ojos. Pronto comencé a hipar y a llorar con el corazón encogido. Era algo que no podía controlar.

—¡La hiciste llorar Cullen!—La voz de Jacob Black resonó en el patio. Pronto se acercó a mí y rodeando mis hombros con su brazo me llevó hacía dentro del colegio. Observé encima de mi hombro a Edward. Quería decirle que él no me había hecho llorar, que en realidad lloraba porque todos se burlaban de mí. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien y que yo sería su novia y no la de Jacob. Quería decirle que besar no me dio tanto asco como pensaba me daría. Pero no pude decirle nada ya que desde ese día, Edward Cullen cambió. Con los demás seguía siendo igual de simpático y amistoso, más a mí me declaró la guerra. Desde ese día, todas sus bromas fueron dedicadas a la misma persona. A mí. Y jamás volvimos a ser amigos.

La consecuencia que tuvo para mí, al principio, fue terrible. Echaba de menos a mi mejor amigo y me dolía que me tratara tan mal. Eventualmente me acostumbré y también comencé a odiarlo. Además de que por supuesto, comencé a detestar San Valentín con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

**N/A:**_ Aquí les traigo mi próximo fic. Bueno tengo que aclarar que esto es el prefacio, la historia no tendrá nada que ver con esto. Sin embargo era importantísimo este capitulo, porque es el detonante para la historia. Espero sus comentarios. Un besito._

_Aclaración: Por si no me expliqué bien, en este chap todos tenían 10 añitos. (Me da ternura imaginarlos tan peques jeje) Pero el resto de la historia se desarrolla cuando cumplen los 17. _

_Como siempre, el rating es M (Todas mis historias lo son) Así que yo cumplo con avisarles de los futuros lemmons. _

_Dedicado a mi amiga Cath, mi beta, a Tati Cullen y a todas/os las que me leen. ¡Las adoro!_


	2. Chispas cobre y castigos

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 2**: Chispas cobre y castigos.

_Junio del 2010_

Bella´s PoV:

—Una hora más, una hora más, una hora más…—Repetía Alice incansable. Solté una carcajada y asentí. ¡Era nuestra última hora antes de terminar el año escolar! ¡Por fin, vacaciones!

Rose apareció de su penúltima clase-gimnasia-casi tan sonriente como Ali. Se acercó a nosotras y situándose al medio, enganchó cada uno de sus brazos a los nuestros. Juntas caminamos hablando de los planes que teníamos para el verano.

—¡Francia, chicas! ¿Se lo pueden creer?—Decía una entusiasmada Alice, que por fin había conseguido su viaje adorado. Ya que planeaba estudiar diseño y estábamos en nuestro penúltimo año antes de partir a la universidad, había podido convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran ir—Prometan que llamaran todos los días—Rose y yo rodamos los ojos al unísono—Bueno, vale ¿Un día por medio?—Preguntó con un puchero en sus labios.

—Sí Alice—Rose la abrazó suavemente—Jasper y yo pensamos ir a Canadá con nuestros tíos, ya saben…—Hizo un gesto con su mano como quitándole tierra al asunto. Alice y yo nos miramos significativamente. Rosalie Hale se hacía la fuerte, más nosotras la conocíamos muy bien y su falsa despreocupación no era más que eso, falsa. Los señores Hale pasaban su tiempo en viajes de negocios o placer y aunque querían a sus hijos, nunca fueron los padres preocupados y amorosos que los hijos desean. Aunque jamás aceptaría ante René que me gustaba su derroche de amor maternal hacía mí. Pensar en mi madre me hizo sentir una punzada en el estomago, así que al instante deseché la idea.

Jasper era su hermano, aunque no lo conocíamos ya que él estaba internado en un instituto militar de Canadá por elección propia. Al menos teníamos la certeza de que ellos se tenían el uno al otro y de que Rose no estaría sola durante las vacaciones. Aún así, intenté convencerla una vez más.

—Rose ¿Por qué no vienes a Texas con mis abuelos?—Ofrecí por enésima vez. No es que fueran las vacaciones de lujo a las que mi amiga estaba acostumbrada. Es más, se me hacía muy difícil imaginarla en la granja de mis abuelos en _Annetta South_, un pequeño pueblo rural. Antes de que Rose pudiera contestar, escuché la voz de _él _detrás de nosotras.

—¡Sí Rosalie, ve con Swansy* a ordeñar vacas todo el verano!—Se burló con un falso acento sureño. Fruncí el ceño y traté de ignorarlo, como siempre hacía.

—Cállate Cullen—Espetó Rose—Bells gracias, sabes que iría encantada pero quiero ver a mi hermano—Le sonreí agradecida por su intervención. Alice fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y rodeó mis hombros con su bracito. Caminamos dentro del aula de i_nformática. _El profesor siempre tardaba veinte minutos en llegar, por lo que aprovechábamos para navegar en Internet. Mientras encendía el ordenador me pregunté, dónde iría Edward durante las vacaciones. Pero deseché la idea rápidamente ¡¿Qué me importaba a mí donde fuera _ese_?!

En la fila de atrás se escucharon unas risitas molestas, sabía de quiénes provenían por lo que no me giré. Entré a mi _Messenger _para ver que los únicos que estaban conectados, eran los mismos con los que compartía la clase. Sí, no soy muy sociable que digamos. Una ventanita se abrió en la pantalla. Alguien me había agregado. No reconocí el correo. Acepté de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera preguntar a mi nuevo contacto quién era, apareció un nuevo correo en mi bandeja de entrada y mi nuevo contacto se desconectó. Abrí el correo para ver que era de la misma persona que me había agregado y entonces la pantalla se puso negra y la foto de un pene gigante apareció ante mis ojos.

Jadeé y me separé todo lo que pude del ordenador, como si lo que mostraba la foto fuera a saltarme encima. Noté el calor de mi rostro, estaba segura que mi cara parecía un árbol de navidad. En la fila de atrás comenzaron las atronadoras risas de Emmet McCarty y Edward Cullen.

Como una ola de calor veraniega, el enfado recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me puse en pie de un salto y rodeé la fila de ordenadores para llegar hasta ellos, tenía los puños tan apretados que mis uñas se hincaban en las palmas. Rose y Alice me llamaban por mi nombre, seguramente para detenerme, más no lo hice. ¡Estaba harta! ¡Harta de ser el objeto de sus bromas! ¡De sus apodos estúpidos y sus insultos! ¡Harta de Edward Cullen!

—¡Tú!—Chillé apuntándolo con mi dedo tembloroso.

—¡Ey relájate Swansy, aprovecha la foto, será la primera y última vez que veas uno tan cerca!—Con las palmas al frente, me habló conteniendo la risa, cuando terminó su frase ridícula se largó a reír como un cosaco. Estaba tan enfadada que me imaginé a mi misma saltando encima de él y aplastando su estúpida cabeza llena de cabello despeinado.

—¡Eres un imbecil, patán mono neuronal!—Le grité sin amedrentarme. Sus ojos brillaron maliciosos y en otro momento me habría intimidado, más hoy no era su día de suerte.

—Y tú eres una niñita simple, torpe y desabrida—Contraatacó como siempre refiriéndose a mi físico. Rodé los ojos y bufé, la primera vez que me dijo fea o poca cosa sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estomago, con el tiempo me había acostumbrado y ya apenas dolía.

—¡Prefiero ser desabrida y torpe a ser un simio ninfomano y sin cerebro!—Di un paso adelante y él se puso en pie. Me encogí de hombros ligeramente, en un signo de despreocupación, ya que yo había dicho lo que todos sabían de sobra. Edward comenzó a ponerse rojo un claro indicio de que estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado. Ya que por ese rumor de su agitada vida sexual sus padres lo habían obligado a ver un psicólogo y ese episodio aún era comidilla entre los alumnos.

—¿Ah sí? No sé de qué ninfomano hablas ¿De mí o de tu madre?—El aire se atoró en mi garganta y en la clase, un pesado silencio se hizo presente. René…Aún dolía pensar en ella. No era un secreto para nadie, que mi madre, dos años atrás había dejado a mi padre por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Más si era tabú hablar del tema, ya que el escándalo que surgió con la infidelidad de mi madre casi hizo que Charlie fuera expulsado de la policía. La sonrisa triunfal de Cullen se borró de su rostro al instante. Sentí las manos de alguien-seguramente Alice o Rose-en mis hombros, más yo estaba bloqueada. No sabía qué decir y mis piernas no me respondían. Sentía mi corazón latir desenfrenado contra mi pecho. Entonces toda la vergüenza, los nervios y la tristeza que me habían ocasionado las palabras del patán de Cullen se transformaron en ira. Sin pensarlo me tiré hacía él y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Por la sorpresa, Edward se tambaleó. Lo que pasó después lo vi en cámara lenta.

Cullen cayó hacía atrás con cara de sorpresa, en un intento por sujetarse se llevó con él la mesa de profesor y el jarrón de adorno que llevaba más años allí que yo, se volcó. El agua se derramó justo en los cables de la pared y acto seguido la luz se fue con una tormenta de chispas cobre saliendo de los enchufes.

Mi reacción fue cubrirme los ojos con una mano y separarme hacía la pared. La clase se llenó de chillidos y carreras. Hasta que una voz femenina gritó:

—¡Salgan!—Y la clase corrió hacía la salida. Tropecé un par de veces antes de llegar fuera. Alice y Rose me abrazaron suavemente—¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!?—Gritó la profesora de química, que seguramente escuchó nuestros gritos y por eso acudió al salón de informática.

Todos hablamos a la vez tratando de explicar lo que había pasado, más los únicos nombres que salieron claros de todo el griterío fueron Cullen y Swan.

En ese momento llegaron varios profesores corriendo por el pasillo hacía nosotros, entre ellos, Smith, el de informática.

La profesora de química los puso al tanto del incidente.

—¿Otra vez Swan y Cullen? ¿¡Hasta cuándo!? ¡Se comportan como niños pequeños! ¿No les da vergüenza…?—Smith continuaba despotricando contra nosotros mientras nos dirigía al despacho del director. Edward caminaba detrás de mí en silencio y yo no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Estaba tan enfadada con él, que seguramente terminaría intentando _taclearlo_ al estilo _rugby_ nuevamente.

No era la primera vez que terminábamos en el despacho del director, aunque este "incidente" era el peor con diferencia.

Y es que Edward disfrutaba haciendo de mi vida un infierno.

Durante siete años me había hecho de todo. Me encerró en el vestuario de hombres-cuando el equipo de baloncesto estaba bañándose-pintarrajeó mi fotografía en el anuario, inventó sobre nombres para mí, metió insectos en mi mochila y eso sólo fue el comienzo. Cuando la "adolescencia" llegó sus bromas adquirieron un carácter sexual que me ponía los nervios de punta. La foto del pene que me había mandado un rato antes era una nimiedad comparada con otras de sus jugarretas.

—Entren—El profesor Smith abrió la puerta para nosotros.

El director Jackson estaba esperándonos con el rostro rojo como una manzana madura.

—¡¿Saben lo qué han hecho?!—Me encogí por su grito, Edward cuadró los hombros a lo macho de las montañas, demostrando así que no tenía miedo. Aguanté el impulso de rodar los ojos. ¡Era tan exasperante!—¡Arruinaron el cableado eléctrico de todo el instituto! ¡Tardaran meses en arreglarlo! Y por supuesto sus padres se harán cargo del costo—Gemí, Charlie iba a matarme. Jackson nos señaló con su dedo rechoncho, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, seguramente masticando mil insultos para nosotros. Después respiró profundamente y tomó asiento—¿Tienen algo qué decir?—Inquirió. Una bombilla se prendió en mi cerebro, quizás sí podría salir ilesa del problema. Después de todo, Cullen era el culpable.

—Señor Jackson siento lo del cableado pero toda la culpa fue de _esta…—_Soltó Edward antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo. ¡Maldito desgraciado!

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Si no fueras un pervertido esto no habría pasado!—Chillé con la voz más aguda que de costumbre. Cullen me fulminó con la mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

—¡Me atacaste!—Gritó él.

—¡Te lo merecías!—Contraataqué yo.

—Estúpida—Me insulto él.

—Pervertido—Insulté yo. Terminamos de pie mientras nos gritábamos. Aunque claro, siempre midiendo nuestros "insultos", si esto hubiera pasado fuera del recinto escolar habría sido distinto.

—¡Basta!—Jackson se puso en pie, salté por su grito y me senté instantáneamente al igual que Edward—Señorita Swan…—Comenzó el director, carraspeó incomodo y supe que no era una buena señal—Alice Cullen dijo que su hermano—Señaló a Edward con la cabeza—Habló mal de su madre ¿Es cierto eso?—Aparté la vista hacía la ventana y suspiré suavemente. La punzada acostumbrada en mi pecho cuando se mencionaba a René no se hizo esperar. Más no quería remover más en el tema y sin saber por qué negué con la cabeza.

—No, él no dijo nada de René—Mentí. Noté como a mi lado, Edward se tensaba y respiraba profundamente. Seguro estaba aliviado por mi mentira. Mis ojos picaron al saber que él no se sentía ni un poco mal por el daño que me había causado. ¡Tonta Bella, por supuesto no le importa, él te odia! Me grité mentalmente.

—Muy bien—El director acarició su barbilla y clavó su mirada en la pared detrás de nosotros, pensativo. Me limité a encogerme en mi silla y esperar por el castigo.

Teníamos la ventaja de que faltaba media hora para salir de vacaciones, por lo que con un poco de suerte, el castigo se limitaría a pagar los daños. Y yo estaba pensando buscar un trabajo en cuanto llegara donde mis abuelos, así que podría reponer el gasto que hiciera Charlie. Me sentí mejor con este pensamiento. Edward me lanzaba miradas de soslayo. Volví mi rostro hacía el otro lado, no quería ni verlo. Yo también lo odiaba.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos asesinos contra Cullen. La joven secretaria del director entró a la habitación.

—Señor, ya están aquí—El director asintió y su rostro adoptó la sonrisita cordial que usaba para recibir a nuestros padres, y que desaparecía de su rostro al instante que estaba sólo con los alumnos.

¡Un momento! ¿Sonrisita para los padres? Alarmada observé a Edward significativamente, pero claro, él estúpido estaba más ocupado en mirarle el escote a la secretaria. Rodé los ojos y bufé exasperada. ¿Ya dije que lo odiaba?

Y entonces entraron. Charlie y Carlisle. El rostro serio de mi padre fue preludio de tormenta segura. Carlisle Cullen inclinó su cabeza y se acercó al director para estrechar su mano.

—Me alegro que vinieran tan pronto, tomen asiento por favor—Los ojos de Edward pasaban incrédulos desde Carlisle-su padre-hasta Charlie y después finalmente se posaban en mí y si no hubiéramos estado en semejante lió, me habría reído de su cara de niñito asustado.

—Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó en un susurro airado a Carlisle, que se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. Edward tragó en grueso. Charlie a mi lado ni si quiera me miró. Me dolió la nota de decepción que capté en el rostro de mi progenitor. Prefería que me gritara y castigara en mi habitación. Pero verlo triste era algo que jamás había podido soportar.

—Señor Swan, por teléfono dijo que tenía una proposición sobre el castigo para los chicos—Me tensé y observé a mi padre como si tuviera tres cabezas. ¿Castigo? ¿Proposición? ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?!

—Sí—Charlie me observó y una sonrisita maligna apareció detrás de su poblado bigote. Después los ojos marrones de mi padre encontraron los grises de Carlisle Cullen. Los dos se sonrieron cómplices y mi padre continuó con su "proposición"—Ya que las vacaciones están tan cerca y el instituto no se podrá hacer cargo del castigo, aquí Carlisle y yo llegamos a la perfecta solución—Miré a Edward por debajo de mis pestañas tratando de saber qué pensaba él de todo esto. Su expresión era un espejo de la mía, terror, incredulidad y sorpresa.

—¿Y bien?—Alentó el director que parecía un niño en el día de navidad por nuestra próxima tortura.

—Pasarán las vacaciones juntos, en la granja de mis padres—Salté de la silla como si tuviera un resorte en mi trasero.

—¿Qué? ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Papá!—Edward comenzó a gritar como un histérico a la vez que yo le chillaba a mi padre.

—¡Papá él no puede venir, arruinará mis vacaciones! ¡Puede incluso que maté a la abuela a disgustos! ¡Es un patán! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, por favor papá!—No estaba siendo coherente, pero me daba igual. ¡Mi padre no podía ser tan cruel conmigo! ¡No podía! Eran mis malditas vacaciones, las que esperaba todo el año con ansias.

—¡Me escaparé de casa, robaré tus tarjetas de crédito y compraré un yate para huir! ¡Quemaré tu coche! ¡Me haré un tatuaje!—Edward optó por las amenazas, Carlisle lo miraba divertido. El señor Cullen se cruzó de piernas y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca. Parecía encantado con los berridos de su hijo, Charlie por su parte miraba sus uñas y a mí sin ningún interés.

Quise tirarme al suelo y pegar patadas como una niña pequeña, más obviamente no lo hice. Preferí hacerme la madura, me senté y dejé que fuera Edward el que demostrara su inmadurez. Estaba segura de que él jamás accedería a pasar las vacaciones entre vacas, caballos y fiestas _country_. Edward y yo nos odiábamos tanto, que si yo decía que sí aceptaba, él no aceptaría jamás. Por lo que puse en marcha mi plan de emergencia.

—Creo…creo que estoy de acuerdo—Murmuré haciéndome la resignada y madura hija que todo padre quiere tener. Suspiré teatralmente y observé a Edward con inocencia—Edward no será tan malo. Podremos montar a caballo y cuidar de las gallinas de mi abuela. Es divertido cuando te acostumbras al olor—Me encogí de hombros y disfruté de la cara de pánico que puso Cullen.

—¿Gallinas?—Musitó con voz aguda—Papá por favor…—Rogó una y otra vez, dejando las amenazas de lado para pasar a las promesas—No volveré a meterme en líos, te lo juro. Lavaré tu coche y limpiaré mi habitación todos los días y…—Continuó con sus suplicas, Charlie me miraba con la ceja enarcada, me sonrojé, sabía que mi padre sospechaba de mí y mi "madurez" repentina.

—Irás a _Annetta South _con Bella y es mi última palabra—Carlisle se puso en pie y se enfrascó en una conversación sobre el pueblo de mis abuelos con Charlie y el director. ¡Malditos padres traidores! Edward se acercó rápidamente a mí y tomándome del brazo, me arrastró hasta una esquina del despacho.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Swan? ¿Te volviste loca?—Inquirió tan enfadado que las aletas de su nariz se movieron con cada palabra.

—No, sólo me conformo—Me encogí de hombros y él se apretó el puente de la nariz, quise torturarlo un poquito más—Cullen ¿No lo entiendes? Igualmente yo pasaré mis vacaciones donde quiero…Tú eres el único que sale perdiendo—Mentí, la idea de tenerlo casi tres meses viviendo en la misma casa que yo, me aterraba y molestaba por partes iguales.

—¿Y tú crees que yo me mantendré calladito y al margen?—Soltó una carcajada donde el humor, brilló por su ausencia y me observó intensamente—Si me envían a ese maldito pueblo, haré de tu vida un infierno Swansy, te lo juro—Amenazó. Gemí mentalmente, sabía que él era capaz de eso y de más. Lo único que me consolaba era que él estaría en mi territorio, donde yo conocía todo y él nada. Con un poco más de valentía volví a la carga.

—No te tengo miedo Cullen—Arrastré las palabras de forma amenazante, aunque él se limitó a reírse de mí.

—Muy bien, tú lo has querido—Para mí sorpresa, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y nos giró hacía nuestros padres y el director, que estaban partiéndose de risa por algún comentario que no escuchamos—Carlisle—Llamó Edward, traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero él me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Una especie de cosquilleo se extendió por mi piel haciéndome estremecer. Su olor a ropa limpia y loción de afeitar se coló por mi nariz embotando mis sentidos, me sentí enferma y con ganas de aspirar cada partícula de su exquisito aroma. Sin embargo sus palabras me sacaron de mi trance—Bella y yo decidimos que lo mejor será cumplir con el castigo. Quizás incluso sea divertido ¿Verdad Bella?—Acercó mi cuerpo al suyo, nuestros costados se chocaron, me sonrió de lado y me guiñó un ojo.

Entonces lo supe. Mi plan no había funcionado y Edward Cullen haría de mi verano un infierno.

**N/A: **_Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué le hará Edward a Bella durante las vacaciones? Jejeje. _

_Díganme qué les pareció ¿Sí? Un besito_

*Swansy: Es una mezcla entre Swan-el apellido de Bella-y Clumsy-torpe en ingles.


	3. Humillación familiar

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 3:** Humillación familiar.

Bella´s PoV:

Después de la charla con el director, y la sonrisa triunfal de Cullen que tuve que soportar durante todo el rato que estuvimos en el instituto, las vacaciones comenzaron oficialmente. Gemí, era el primer año que odiaba que el verano llegara.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me negué a salir o hablar con mi traidor padre. Alice y Rose llamaron varias veces, más no estaba de humor para salir con ellas. ¡Estaba tan frustrada!

Abrí el cajón de mi mesilla de noche y saqué mis boletos de avión. En tres días más comenzaría mi tortura personal. Fulminé los billetes con la mirada como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de todo.

Las vacaciones-usualmente-me sabían a mosto de uva casero, me olían a tierra húmeda y a campo, me recordaban a la dulce voz con acento sureño de mi abuela y al sonido de succión que hacían las botas de mi abuelo por las mañanas. Este año, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era las humillaciones a las que Cullen me iba a someter. Arrojé los billetes de avión de regreso al cajón y saqué mi vieja maleta que estaba debajo de mi cama.

Sólo tuve que quitarle el poco polvo que había acumulado para que volviera a verse decente. Al abrirla, encontré mi viejo sombrero marrón desgastado y sonreí con añoranza.

La gente en _Annetta South _solía vestir con botas, pantalón vaquero, sombreros y camisas de franela, vestimentas que hasta ahora, me parecía geniales. Pero ¿Cuántas risas le provocaría a Cullen el verme vestida como toda una ranchera? Ya me lo podía imaginar revolcado en el suelo por las carcajadas. Me enojé conmigo misma por estos pensamientos. ¡¿Qué me importaba a mí lo que pensara Cullen?! Nada, absolutamente nada.

Terminé decidida a que él no podría arruinar mis vacaciones. No, yo no lo permitiría. Aún así, no pensaba hablar con Charlie hasta que no estuviera canoso y con bastón. Para matar el tiempo, comencé a ordenar mi habitación. Saqué todos los artilugios de limpieza y empecé por arreglar mi armario.

Después de descolgar toda mi ropa y limpiarlo a conciencia, volví a ordenarla y subiéndome a una silla, abrí el compartimiento superior. Ahí solía guardar las cosas que ya no usaba, como zapatos antiguos, mi vieja colección de _comics _y algunos libros. Pero al revisar, una caja de zapatos llamó mi atención. La saqué con el ceño fruncido, no recordaba esa caja.

Soplé el polvo y la abrí para encontrarme algo que me hizo sonreír.

Allí estaban los dibujos que mis amigas y yo hacíamos de pequeñas. Una baraja de cartas de _"Las súper nenas_" que Alice me había regalado y mis viejos coleteros con figuras de osos. Lo saqué y lo observé todo con una sonrisa, cuando iba a guardarlo de nuevo una fotografía llena de polvo llamó mi atención. Éramos Edward y yo…Suspiré pesadamente. Al pie de la foto había una dedicatoria hecha por él mismo con letra infantil.

_Edward y Bella. Los mejores amigos. 05-01-2003._

Recordaba a la perfección ese día, ya que era del cumpleaños número diez de Emmet McCarty y nos había invitado a todos a su fiesta. Esme-la madre de Edward y Alice-nos sacó una foto mientras comíamos la tarta y Cullen que se percató, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y sonrió al objetivo, mientras que yo, sonrojada, lo miraba a él.

Volví a suspirar. ¿Qué había pasado con ese Edward tierno y dulce que fue mi mejor amigo? ¡Oh sí! Yo sabía qué había pasado con él. San Valentín el maldito arruinó nuestra amistad, con la ayuda de Jacob Black, por supuesto.

Guardé la foto con prisas, no tenía por qué pensar en eso. Fue él quien me desechó después de dejar que todo el colegio se burlara de mí, fue él quien comenzó a insultarme y a tratarme como basura. Fue Edward…Siempre era Edward.

Unas horas más tarde, Alice y Rose se presentaron en mi casa y no admitieron un no por respuesta. Así que me dejé llevar. Fuimos al cine y comimos pizza. A la hora de despedirnos llegaron las lágrimas.

—Las extrañaré tanto—Alice nos abrazó a Rosalie y a mí despidiéndose. Su vuelo saldría al día siguiente y no la volveríamos a ver hasta el comienzo del próximo año escolar.

—También te extrañaremos Ali—Dije, a lo que Rose asintió con los ojos brillantes. Todos los años era igual para nosotras. Pasábamos media hora abrazándonos, lloriqueando y comunicándonos cuánto nos extrañaríamos durante los dos meses y medio de vacaciones. El teléfono de Rose sonó y ella se separó con una mueca al ver que eran sus padres, una vez solas, Alice me observó con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—Bella sé que estás enfadada por tener que pasar las vacaciones con el estúpido de mi hermano—Asentí y bufé, no tenía ganas de hablar de eso y ella lo sabía—Pero debo pedirte algo—Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y clavó sus ojos en los míos—No te dejes engañar por la mascara que Edward lleva puesta, Bells. Porque no es más que eso, un escudo—Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para replicar—No Bells, enserio. Sé que Edward no tiene excusas para cómo se ha comportado contigo todos estos años pero…—La corté no quería volver a escuchar su discurso basado en que su hermano era bueno y que en realidad me trataba así porque no sabía cómo expresar sus "sentimientos" hacía mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Alice, ya lo hablamos. Él me odia, yo lo odio y eso no cambiará. Punto—Aseguré. Edward Cullen era un patán y eso no cambiaría. A él le gustaba ser así.

—Mis padres sacaron boletos para mañana—Rosalie sonrió radiante, tenía muchas ganas de estar con su hermano. Alice y yo la felicitamos por la buena noticia.

Nos terminamos de despedir y media hora después entré a mi casa. Charlie estaba desparramado en el sofá viendo un partido, en cuanto entré me observó de reojo.

—¿Qué vamos a cenar?—Preguntó cauteloso. Sonreí triunfal. ¡Oh dulce venganza!

—Yo tomaré cereal, así que no sé—Sacudí mi melena con despreocupación—Pide una pizza o algo. Buenas noches—¡Ja! ¡Toma eso padre traidor! Sabía de sobra que Charlie adoraba mi comida. Así que como venganza no le cocinaría nada durante los dos días que me quedaban en casa. Era una venganza patética, pero era mi padre, tampoco podía hacer más sin salir con un castigo monumental. Me serví un poco de cereal con leche y me fui a mi habitación.

El día siguiente amaneció tan nublado como mi humor. Después de despedir-de nuevo-a las chicas, preparé mi maleta y dejé la casa ordenada, además de hacer las compras para Charlie y dejarle algunos platos congelados para que pudiera comer los días que no fuera a la casa de Harry. Llamé a mi abuela para avisarle de la hora de llegada y del visitante no deseado que llevaría conmigo. Ella ajena a mis pesares se mostró encantada por tener al estúpido de Cullen en casa.

Esa noche me dormí temprano ya que el vuelo salía a las siete de la mañana.

Y al despertar a la mañana siguiente volví a sentirme mal. Mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado y no tenía ganas de sacar mi cabeza de entre las almohadas. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan rápido cuando yo, lo único que deseaba es que se congelara por un par de siglos?

Después de tomar mi desayuno y bañarme dejé mi maleta en el porche, afuera aún estaba oscuro y se podían ver algunas estrellas. Frotándome las manos para entrar en calor volví dentro e hice mi cama.

Charlie caminaba por el salón de un lado a otro, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que él estaba un poco triste por separarse de mí. Bajé las escaleras despacio y le sonreí.

—Vamos papá, sólo son dos meses—Lo alenté. Él asintió fingiendo despreocupación.

Me acompañó a la salida y cargó mis maletas en la patrulla. Carlisle y Charlie habían decidido que el primero nos llevara al aeropuerto, así que tendría que soportar el viaje hasta Port Ángeles con Cullen. ¡Genial! Mi infierno personal comenzaría antes de lo previsto.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, Charlie me abrazó y me deseó suerte, después-alegando que llegaría tarde a trabajar, aunque yo sabía que estaba evitando soltar algunas lagrimitas-se marchó. Toqué el timbre mientras observaba mi reloj de muñeca. Una sonriente Esme abrió, me abrazó suavemente y fue a buscar a "sus chicos" como ella los llamaba.

Esperé paciente recostada en el _Mercedes _de Carlisle.

—Buenos días, Bella ¿Lista para salir?—Me preguntó el patriarca Cullen, con esa sonrisa amable tan característica en él. Simplemente asentí y entré al asiento del copiloto. Estaba curioseando los _cds_ de Carlisle cuando escuché la amable-véase el sarcasmo-voz de Edward increpándole a su progenitor.

—…¡Y encima ella viaja en el asiento del copiloto!—Alcancé a escuchar. Rodé los ojos, era tan típico de él querer discutir por cada nimiedad que se presentara.

—Compórtate como un caballero y deja de patalear como un bebé—Lo regañó Carlisle. Escuché un bufido y un golpe, después la puerta del asiento trasero se abrió de un tirón.

—Buenos días, Cullen ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Bien?—Inquirí con sorna. Regodearme en su miseria era lo único que me hacía sentir mejor. Infantil, lo sé, pero me importaba un pepino.

—¿Dormir? ¿Quién te dijo que anoche me dediqué a "dormir"?—Hizo las comillas con los dedos y sonrió de lado—El hecho de que tú no tengas vida sexual no quiere decir que los demás seamos iguales, Swansy—Bufé y lo ignoré. Tenía que admitir que el chico era inteligente y audaz. Más por el último tiempo sus comentarios sólo se basaban en tres aspectos de la vida. Sexo, mujeres y lo fea y poca cosa que me encontraba. Se le estaban terminando las ideas.

Carlisle ingresó al auto y por un rato nos mantuvimos en silencio. Luchaba contra mis parpados para no quedarme dormida. Y lo conseguí, sobre todo porque el conductor decidió colocar un cd de música _Country_ que hizo que Edward refunfuñara todo el trayecto. A la mitad del camino entre Forks y Port Ángeles, hicimos una parada para poner combustible al coche. La gasolinera estaba vacía, por lo que, sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo para estirar las piernas. Aproveché y salí del auto para caminar un poco.

Me acerqué a la vitrina de la tienda y ojeé las revistas que exponían. Al darme cuenta que casi todas eran para hombres me alejé de allí y me dediqué a elegir los dulces que compraría.

Pagué y salí para volver a la carretera. Carlisle aún no había regresado, me metí en el auto y recosté mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. No supe cuándo me quedé dormida, ya que fue el mismo Carlisle el que me despertó al llegar al aeropuerto.

—Vamos Bella, ya llegamos—Abrí los ojos y asentí desperezándome. Cargamos las maletas y comenzamos a caminar hacía la zona de facturación.

—Roncas como un camionero Swan—Fue el amable comentario de Edward mientras registrábamos nuestros bolsos.

—Yo no ronco—Murmuré con hastío.

—Sí, lo haces—Contraatacó. Rodé los ojos y lo ignoré, no tenía ganas de entrar en una discusión donde los dos terminaríamos insultándonos y haciendo un escándalo.

Carlisle nos dejó en la zona de embarque y tras advertirle a Edward que si se comportaba mal lo enviaría a una escuela militar, se despidió de nosotros y se marchó. El saber que estaba sola con Edward me puso un poco nerviosa. Él parecía tranquilo, más el continuo movimiento de su pie contra el suelo lo delataba. En cuanto anunciaron que podíamos ingresar al avión nos levantamos desesperados por romper la tensión.

—¡Mi asiento es el veinte, así que la ventana es mía!—Señalé el número de mi billete.

—Me da igual, no me pienso mover de aquí—Apostilló él acomodándose contra el cristal.

—Te odio ¿Sabes?—¡Estaba tan cansada de él y sus estupideces! Ahora dudaba seriamente poder pasar las vacaciones a su lado sin terminar asesinándolo. Él y yo simplemente no funcionábamos juntos. Suspiré y me senté sin más. Me dediqué a ignorarlo por el bien de mi salud mental. Me acurruqué contra el asiento y me dormí. El sueño era lo único que me abstraía de mi horrible situación.

Escuchaba una voz lejana llamándome, pero yo estaba demasiado a gusto como para hacerle caso. "La voz" insistió e incluso sentí un tirón brusco en mi hombro. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward a pocos centímetros del mío. Me tensé, él me miraba fijamente de una forma extraña que me ponía nerviosa.

—¿Qué...qué haces?—Tartamudeé con voz chillona.

La lengua de Edward salió de entre sus labios para lamer suavemente su labio inferior. Me estremecí. ¿Acaso él, me iba a…Me iba a besar? Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, entonces Edward sonrió de lado y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tú qué crees?—Preguntó con burla—Te despierto por que estamos llegando Swansy—Rodó sus ojos y se separó de mí. Sin saber por qué, me enfadé por sus palabras. No era como si yo quisiera que el estúpido me besara…No, no era eso. Sus carcajadas me sacaron de mi divagación—¿Creías que te besaría verdad?—Un delatador sonrojo inundó mis mejillas. Me negué a mirarlo pero sus carcajadas burlonas y sus palabras venenosas continuaron saliendo de sus labios—Vaya, vaya Swan, parece que no eres tan inmune a mis encantos como aseguras—Sin pensarlo dos veces golpeé su brazo con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Malditos sonrojos delatores, maldito Edward y maldita yo por quedar siempre en ridículo!

Y es que no podía negar que Edward Cullen era guapo, más que guapo, era un bombón, pero su arrogancia, su ego de dos toneladas y su lengua viperina, opacaban el efecto que tenía su belleza. En el instituto tenía a casi a todas las chicas babeando por él. Y claro, Edward se aprovechaba de ello. Por eso mismo, aunque él y yo no nos odiáramos y él fuera el último hombre de la tierra, jamás de los jamases estaría con Cullen.

La voz de una de las azafatas pidió que nos abrocháramos los cinturones para el aterrizaje. Un par de sacudidas después, estábamos a punto de bajar del avión.

—Cullen te lo advierto, mis abuelos son personas mayores y conservadoras, no quiero escuchar ninguno de tus comentarios pervertidos delante de ellos…—Advertí antes de que fuera tarde y mi abuela sufriera un ataque cardiaco por su libertinaje. Esperé varias respuestas mordaces, incluso alguna alusión a mi poca vida sexual. Pero nada de eso llegó. Me giré para mirarlo y no lo encontré. Giré mi cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡¿Dónde mierda se había metido?! Pensé. Entonces lo vi. Edward tenía su brazo apoyado al lado de la cabeza de una de las azafatas, le sonreía con coquetería y ella se mordía el labio inferior, provocándolo.

Puse las manos en jarras y esperé a que volviera. Tenía ganas de golpear su duro trasero hasta hartarme. Después de unos minutos lo vi caminar hacía mí con una sonrisa triunfadora y un papelito en la mano. Apreté los puños.

—¿No puedes mantener tus pantalones en su sitio al menos por unas horas?—Escupí con todo el veneno que pude.

—Puedo, pero no me da la gana—Se encogió de hombros y sin esperarme continuó caminando hacía la zona donde retiraríamos las maletas; caminé detrás de él pisando fuerte.

Retiramos nuestro equipaje y nos dirigimos hacía donde mis abuelos nos estarían esperando. Mi humor mejoró rápidamente mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

—¡Abuela!—Chillé al encontrarla por fin. Mi abuela Marie, la madre de mi padre me sonrió. Su familiar rostro varios tonos más bronceados que el mío y sus calidos ojos marrones me dieron la bienvenida. Olvidando mi maleta corrí a abrazarla.

—Hola mi niña—Aspiré con ganas el olor a jabón y a canela tan característico de ella. Me hizo sentir en casa. Busqué a mi abuelo con la mirada, más no lo encontré. Adivinando mis pensamientos mi abuela habló—El viejo se quedó en la granja. Una vaca se puso de parto hace un par de horas—Explicó, asentí entendiendo—¡Oh! ¿Eres Edward?—Giré la cabeza. Cullen sonreía brillantemente a mi abuela. Se abrazaron suavemente y ella lo despeinó con cariño. Me reí entre dientes, Edward odiaba que tocaran su cabello—La última vez que te vi eras así de pequeño—Acentuó sus palabras con un gesto de su arrugada mano, Edward volvió a sonreír.

—Me alegro de verla señora Marie—Rodé los ojos cuando se comportó como el caballero que no era y besó la mano de mi abuela. Ella se sonrojó-ya sabía de dónde había sacado yo el poder para que mi cara se pusiera como una bombilla tan fácilmente-y nos guió a través del gentío hacía la salida.

En el coche nos contó sobre la granja. Habían comprado nuevos animales con el dinero de la cosecha de ese año. Además de que las dos yeguas que habían adquirido hacía un año parieron y ahora tenían cuatro caballos jóvenes en el establo. Las cosas en _Annetta South _no parecían haber cambiado demasiado en el último año.

—¡Casi me olvidaba! Bells, ¿A que no sabes quién pasará las vacaciones en el pueblo?—Negué entusiasmada y mi abuela continuó—Alec y Jane Olivier ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?—¡Wow! ¿Cómo no recordarlos? Pensé. Ellos habían pasado conmigo cada verano de mi infancia. Más cuando cumplí los doce años y volví ese verano, mi abuela me informó que ellos no volverían más. Sus padres se habían divorciado y la madre de Alec y Jane los había llevado a vivir a Italia con su familia. Demetri, el padre de los gemelos, se quedó en el rancho. Aún recordaba lo triste que me puse al saber que mis amigos no volverían.

—¿Enserio? Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que los vi…—Susurré pérdida en mis recuerdos. Edward rompió el momentáneo silencio.

—¿Quién son?—Preguntó. Mi abuela rió pícara. ¡Oh, no! Dios mío que no lo diga, que no lo diga…Rogué mentalmente.

—Son unos amigos que Bella tenía cuando era más pequeña. Los hijos de un amigo de su abuelo—Mi abuela, ajena al pánico que yo estaba experimentando me dio un codazo juguetón y continuó su cháchara—Bells y el niño Alec eran novios—Rió escandalosamente, me sonrojé—Mi nieta solía escaparse por las noches para ir con el chico al lago—Bueno eso no era tan malo, pensé. Podría haber contado algo peor—Bella ¿Te acuerdas cuando corríais desnudos detrás de los carneros?—Como eso, por ejemplo. Mi abuela reía como una demente. Observé a Edward de reojo, mal movimiento. Edward tenía una sonrisita maligna jugando en sus labios. Gemí interiormente.

—¿Quién lo diría? Con lo correcta y tranquila que es su nieta—Soltó dándole alas a mi abuela. ¡Joder! ¿Todos los adultos disfrutaban dejándome en ridículo o sólo eran los de mi familia? Porque sólo por haberme cambiado los pañales cuando era bebé, no les daba derecho de tirarle mis trapos sucios a la cara a mi peor enemigo.

—Oh eso es ahora que creció y se convirtió en una señorita—Siguió mi abuela—Cuando era pequeña era toda una traviesa. Aún recuerdo cuando ella y Jane le robaron la dentadura postiza a la señora Jones, que en paz descanse—¡Tierra trágame, ahora! No me hubiera importado que mi abuela contara esas historias a otra persona. Pero era Edward Cullen el que estaba escuchando. Y eso sería mi ruina—…Y claro, el ganso terminó persiguiéndolas por todo el rancho y mi marido tuvo que salir con la manguera para espantarlo—Edward se echó a reír, seguramente imaginando al ganso asesino persiguiéndome.

Ya recordaba esa historia. Jane y yo habíamos pensando que un ganso con dentadura postiza sería muy gracioso de ver. Por lo que le robamos la dentadura a la vecina y nos fuimos al estanque a buscar al animal. Pero el ganso tenía otros planes y en cuanto Jane se lanzó a agarrarlo, se puso agresivo y nos persiguió por todo el lugar.

Por suerte llegamos a la granja. Mi abuela dejó mi humillación para otro rato y Edward, muy ufano, ingresó detrás de ella sonriéndome burlón.

En cuanto entré, la voz de mi abuelo resonó por toda la casa.

—¡Palomita!—Oh dios…A partir de ahora sería la palomita nudista, ladrona de dentaduras postizas.

**N/A:** _Hola, me alegro que esté gustando el fic. Un besito y gracias por sus comentarios. Me encantan. _


	4. Braguitas anti libido y paseos a caballo

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 4:**_ Braguitas anti libido y paseos a caballo._

Bella´s PoV:

Mi abuelo, vestido con tu habitual peto vaquero y sus botas negras de plástico caminó hacía nosotros y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¡Has crecido tanto!—Susurró con voz pastosa. Sonreí y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su abrazo. Mis abuelos eran las personas más cariñosas que había conocido. Sin embargo Charlie parecía no haber heredado ese aspecto de sus padres. Mi abuelo me apartó para observarme mejor. Sonrió abiertamente en aprobación y después rodeando mis hombros se giró para saludar a Edward—Bienvenido a _Annetta South_ chico—Sin soltarme aún palmeó su espalda fraternalmente. Cullen aplacó el gesto de dolor con una sonrisa. Sí, mi abuelo seguía siendo un rudo hombre de campo.

—Gracias por dejarme pasar las vacaciones aquí—Cullen haciendo cumplidos me parecía tan extraño. Aunque claro, no podía negar que era encantador. No conmigo, por supuesto.

—No es nada mi niño—Mi abuela le apretó las mejillas como solía hacerme a mí. Gesto que yo odiaba y por la cara de Edward, él también—Vayan a dejar las maletas arriba mientras les preparo algo para comer—Asentí y cargando mis escasos bolsos guié a Cullen escaleras arriba. Escuché risitas ahogadas por parte de mis abuelos, rodé los ojos con hastío. Yo sabía que ellos iban a pensar mal de la "relación"-o la no relación realmente-que mantenía con Edward.

—Bien, este es mi cuarto—Le mostré a Cullen abriendo la puerta de la primera habitación a la derecha. El olor a pintura fresca invadió mis fosas nasales. Además de la nueva y bonita capa de pintura celeste, la habitación seguía igual que cuando la dejé. Un pequeño armario a la izquierda, la vieja cama debajo de la ventana con cortinas azules y la mesita de noche con una lámpara negra de pie.

—¿Es una invitación?—Ignoré su comentario y sus movimientos sugestivos de cejas. Cerré la puerta y caminando unos pasos más, llegamos al cuarto de invitados. Abrí la puerta y Edward entró observando su alrededor fijamente. La habitación era parecida a la mía, aunque las paredes eran blancas al igual que las cortinas y en la mesita de noche, no había lámpara.

—Cullen tenemos que hablar—Sin pedirle invitación me senté en la que sería su cama y me crucé de piernas al estilo indio.

Él me observó con una ceja enarcada.

—Tú dirás—Contestó cauteloso.

—Está más que claro que tú y yo no nos soportamos—Comencé, él asintió titubeante—Pero ya que estamos en vacaciones y nadie puede reírse de tus comentarios jocosos y fuera de lugar…—Edward bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Lo volví a ignorar—Pensé que podríamos hacer las cosas más fáciles—Terminé rogando porque entendiera la indirecta. Mi orgullo no me dejaba pronunciar la palabra tregua, era demasiado. Sobre todo porque seguía pensando firmemente, que toda la culpa de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, era de él.

—¿Una tregua?—Bueno, él lo había dicho, yo no. Asentí con algo de esperanza. Quizás mis vacaciones podrían seguir siendo tan deliciosas como las anteriores—No sé…—Acarició su barbilla haciendo que yo entrecerrara los ojos. ¡¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo más difícil?—¿Qué gano yo?—Me puse en pie y negué incrédula con la cabeza.

—¿Es que acaso no quieres tener unas buenas vacaciones? ¡Eso es lo que ganaríamos los dos!—Expliqué irritada. Cullen sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

—Enserio Swansy mira a tú alrededor—Señaló la habitación con la palma hacía arriba—No son las vacaciones que yo deseaba, por si no lo habías notado. Además molestarte es bastante divertido—Lo miré con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Su sonrisa creció. Exasperada di una patada en el suelo y salí de allí azotando la puerta. Me encerré en mi habitación y comencé a deshacer mi maleta con ira.

Mientras guardaba mi ropa interior en los cajones mascullaba insultos entre dientes. Estaba muy enfadada. ¿Quién se creía que era? Oh claro, para él era genial burlarse de mí, insultarme y ponerme en ridículo. Realmente ¿Cuánto me odiaba Edward? Pensé mientras separaba la ropa interior y la doblaba a conciencia. Para mí no era lógica la forma en la que actuaba, porque seamos sinceros, cuando una persona te cae mal, la ignoras. Sí, a veces puedes tener pequeñas discusiones e incluso intercambio de insultos. Pero ¿Cuál es el límite? Cullen parecía más obsesionado que molesto conmigo. Deseché esa idea al instante. ¿Obsesionado? Eso era patético. Aún así no encontraba alguna razón lógica para su comportamiento. ¿Por qué no se limitaba a hacer como si yo no existiera? Era más fácil que gastar energías en pensar formas de ponerme en ridículo ¿No?

Escuché una risita ahogada detrás de mí. Me giré rápidamente para encontrarme al dueño de mis divagaciones delante de mí. Y eso no era lo peor, entre sus manos estaban mis braguitas con dibujos de globos rosas. Me sonrojé furiosamente y di un paso adelante para quitárselas, pero él fue más rápido.

—¡Dámelas!—Pedí saltando ridículamente para tratar de arrebatárselas. Cullen usaba su altura para mantenerlas lejos de mi alcance.

—Swansy tu ropa interior mataría la libido de un marinero ansioso—Edward reía a carcajadas, podía sentir el movimiento de su pecho cuando chocaba contra el mío. Harta de saltar y humillarme a mí misma, opté por lo mejor en estos casos. La violencia.

Pateé su espinilla con fuerzas y funcionó, Cullen se encorvó para sobarse la zona adolorida, acto que aproveché para arrebatarle mis bragas.

Lo señalé con el dedo—No vuelvas a meter tus sucias manos en mi ropa interior ¿Entendido?—Amenacé. Su comportamiento estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro. Me estaba sacando de mis casillas y no respondía por las consecuencias.

—¡Eres una salvaje Swan!—Se quejó con cara de dolor—Y yo que venía a proponerte una tregua…—Dejó su frase inconclusa y se encogió de hombros. Antes de que pudiera controlarme lo intercepté en la puerta agarrándolo por el brazo.

—Habla—Arrastré las silabas mostrándome interesada pero sin caer en el ruego. De verdad deseaba esa tregua, así que podía comportarme civilizadamente, mientras que él también lo hiciera.

Edward me observó evaluativamente, como tratando de decidir si estaba bien hablar o no. Bufé exasperada y me llevé mis manos a las caderas.

—Vale—Soltó resignado. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y clavó sus intensos ojos en los míos—Me comportaré con una condición—Asentí e hice un gesto con la mano para que continuara—Me debes un favor, así que cuando necesite algo te lo pediré y tú lo harás sin rechistar—Di unos pasos por mi habitación evaluando mis opciones. Podía negarme, ya que no quería deberle nada a ese patán, pero eso sólo complicaría mi existencia. O podía aceptar y prepararme para lo que eventualmente me pidiera. Me decidí por la segunda.

—Acepto—Aseguré, Cullen sonrió triunfal—Pero yo también pondré mis reglas—Su sonrisa se borró. Sintiéndome poderosa por unos minutos caminé hacía mi cama y me senté fingiendo pensar.

Edward se dedicó a mirarme de arriba abajo, más pronto que lo que había deseado continué. Su mirada siempre me había puesto nerviosa, daba la sensación de que podía desnudarte con sólo posar sus ojos verdes en tu cuerpo.

—No más sobre nombres estúpidos. Nada de Swansy—Dije de mal humor. Llevaba tantos años llamándome así que me había llegado a acostumbrar. Más no por eso me gustaba, es más odiaba ese absurdo sobre nombre infantil. Edward asintió en concordancia. Sonreí suavemente—Y nada de bromas ni de comentarios jocosos—Finalicé. Eso era todo. _Por ahora_, me dije.

Cullen tras pensarlo unos momentos se encogió de hombros y caminó hacía mí dejándome algo sorprendida. Estiró su mano y sonrió brillantemente. Arrugué la frente desconfiada.

—Vamos Swan, no muerdo—Suspiré pesadamente y acepté el estrechamiento de manos. Más en cuanto mi mano estuvo entre la suya, él de un tirón me puso en pie. Me tambaleé peligrosamente. Edward me sujetó y acercó su rostro al mío. ¡Oh no, otra vez no! Grité mentalmente. Porque su cercanía-por mucho que costara admitirlo-me trastornaba de una manera arrolladora. Era como sentirme bajo el hipnótico siseo de una serpiente a punto de morder. Sabes que debes apartarte, pero tus piernas no responden, tu corazón palpita atronador contra tu pecho, queriendo escapar. Mas tu sigues quieta, esperando que sus dientes se hinquen en tu piel y el veneno corra libre por tus venas—¿Puedo llamarte palomita?—Mi cerebro tardó unos largos segundos en registrar sus palabras. Sus carcajadas terminaron por espabilarme. Agité la cabeza de un lado a otro y lo fulminé con la mirada—Aunque a mí parecer eres más como una urraca, por los graznidos y eso…—Continuó mesando su barbilla cuadrada.

Una sonrisa involuntaria nació en mis labios. Él maldito podía ser gracioso cuando se lo proponía. Reaccioné rápidamente y golpeé suavemente su brazo.

—Cállate—Bromeé. Cullen nunca iba a cambiar, pero podía acostumbrarme a sus pequeñas bromas. Sólo cuando mi vida sexual no estuviera presente, claro.

Edward soltó una carcajada real. Una de esas que nacen involuntariamente y que tan difíciles eran escuchar de él. Una sensación extraña palpitó en mi vientre con ese sonido. Pequeños cosquilleos se extendieron desde el comienzo de mis dedos hasta el último de mis cabellos. Y aunque fue agradable, gritaba peligro. Me separé adoptando una expresión neutral y sin saber qué decir. Por suerte, la dulce voz de mi abuela nos llamó a comer.

Bajé encaminando la marcha. Las escaleras de madera oscura crujieron bajo nuestro peso. El salón de mis abuelos era acogedor y calido a la vista. Las paredes estaban forradas de papel color tierra claro y debajo de los dos grandes sofás con estampado de flores, las alfombras contrastaban con los colores ocres y tierra de los adornos. Varios cuadros de paisajes, hechos a mano por mi abuela, colgaba de las paredes. Y la chimenea en la pared frontal le daba un aire rustico a la vivienda. En el lado derecho del salón nacía un arco que dejaba ver la cocina de mármol y madera. Cullen se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales y comenzó una trivial charla con mi abuelo.

Yo preferí ayudar a mi abuela Marie en la cocina. Sin esperar instrucciones, corté el pan en rebanadas y troceé las verduras para la salsa picante especial de mi familia. Mientras que ella al ritmo de una canción que sonaba en la radio asaba la carne y doraba las patatas.

—Después de comer podrías enseñarle la granja a tu _amigo_—Comentó casualmente mi abuela. Claro que la "palabra" amigo, sonó con segundas intenciones en sus labios. Solté el afilado cuchillo en el poyete de mármol y limpiándome las manos en un paño me apoyé contra el frigorífico.

—¿Papá te contó el por qué mi _amigo_ está aquí?—Cuestioné tanteando el terreno. Mi abuela sonrió y arqueando las cejas sin mirarme, suspiró suavemente.

—Algo dijo, sí—Respondió finalmente—Pero era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara—Soltó críptica, aunque claro, yo sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

—Abuela no es lo que tú piensas. Cullen y yo ni siquiera somos amigos—Expliqué bajando mi tono de voz. Marie se encogió de hombros mientras sazonaba las patatas con pimienta y sal.

—Yo sólo digo que lo que tiene que ser será—Bufé exasperada. ¿No entendían que él, yo y relación en la misma frase no iba a existir nunca? Mi abuela rió por mi expresión enfurruñada—Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. ¡No le repliques a tu vieja abuela!—Golpeó mi trasero juguetonamente. Me reí con ganas y volví a mi tarea con las verduras.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, dejamos los platos en la mesa y colocamos los cubiertos, vasos y demás. Edward y mi abuelo seguían hablando animados sobre fútbol. Mi abuela rodó los ojos al escuchar como su marido retaba a Edward a un par de penaltis.

Cullen muy ufano y seguro de sí mismo aceptó. Gran error. Lo que Edward no sabía, era que mi abuelo no se limitaba a correr con la pelota entre los pies. No. Mi abuelo pateaba, pegaba codazos, hacía zancadillas y hasta estiraba del pelo de los demás si era necesario para ganar. El espíritu competitivo Swan solía llamarlo.

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente agradable. Mi abuela nos preguntó sobre Forks, el colegio y los señores Cullen, que ella había conocido hacía ya unos cinco años. Después de la deliciosa tarta de queso y frutas que comimos de postre, subimos a nuestras habitaciones para vestirnos más apropiadamente.

Me coloqué mis vaqueros más desgastados, que me quedaban algo cortos, y los tapé con las botas altas de cuero marrón que Charlie me había regalado el año anterior. Una camisa blanca de manga corta y un cinturón a juego con las botas. ¡Adoraba es tipo de vestimentas! Desistí del sombrero, ya que ese día no hacía excesivo calor, pero recogí mi largo cabello en dos trenzas apretadas. Cuando estuve lista bajé al salón y saqué mi copia de las llaves del rancho. Un rato después Cullen apareció con pantalón de chándal y zapatillas deportivas, blancas y de tela. No dije nada, ya se daría cuenta él solito.

—¿Vamos?—Pregunté al percatarme de que él seguía estático, limitándose a observarme con una expresión extraña.

Asintió automáticamente y me siguió hacía la salida.

La granja estaba situada a la salida de un camino de tierra. Donde empezaban las tierras de mis abuelos. Varias hectáreas de cosechas donde predominaban el trigo y la caña de azúcar. Pero no era allí donde nos dirigiríamos. Preferí mostrarle los animales.

Podía escuchar los pasos acompasados de Edward detrás de mí. Al llegar al pequeño establo me giré y le sonreí. No lo admitiría, pero estar a las buenas con él, podía llegar a ser realmente agradable.

Abrí el gigantesco y oxidado candado y apartándome lo dejé pasar primero. Los cuatro caballos y las dos yeguas emitieron sonidos nerviosos por nuestra llegada. Cullen se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de los animales. Me acerqué a una de las yeguas y siseé tranquilizadoramente extendiendo mi mano hacía su cuello.

—Ya está, ya está. Tranquila preciosa—Acaricié el suave pelaje de Lluvia-nombre que le pusimos por el horrible temporal en el que llegó al mundo-y sonreí al notar como se relajaba ante mi toque. Después de unos segundos de acariciarla y tranquilizarla abrí la portezuela de madera y entré.

—Swan…—Con un murmullo ahogado, Edward dio un paso adelante. Rodé los ojos y continué tocando a la yegua.

—Sólo es una yegua—Expliqué como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

—¿Piensas sacarla?—Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia. Pero el brillito asustado de sus ojos lo delataba. Sonreí malignamente y asentí.

—Por supuesto—Y con esto, guié al animal hacía la salida. Cullen se apartó todo lo que pudo de Lluvia cuando pasamos.

Sin dejar de acariciarla la llevé a la zona donde el socio de mi abuelo solía domar a los caballos salvajes.

Aunque Lluvia era una yegua muy mansa, le dediqué un par de largos minutos para que se tranquilizara. Le di un par de briznas de heno. Edward se mantuvo observándome detrás de la verja todo el tiempo. Parecía fascinado. Sonreí y sin más, la monté.

Lluvia caminó varios pasos nerviosos adelante y atrás conmigo encima. Espoleándola suavemente tomé el control de las riendas.

Montar a caballo era una sensación deliciosa, al menos para mí. El suave movimiento del lomo del animal contra mis muslos me hacía sentir con el control de la situación, poderosa. Espoleé una vez más para sentir el reconfortante viento aromático en mi rostro. Me abstraje de todo y todos. Montando no era la torpe Swan que se tropezaba con sus propios pies, sabía cómo tomar las riendas, cómo llevar el control perfectamente. Rodeé a un suave galope la extensión de la zona. No podía parar de sonreír. Finalmente y cuando estaba frenando, escuché como detrás de mí batían las palmas. Me giré y entonces lo vi.

Alec Olivier había cambiado. Ya no era el niño delgaducho, pálido y desgarbado que solía jugar conmigo en el lago. Su rostro había perdido la redondez infantil. Sus grandes y característicos ojos miel me sonreían a la par que sus finos y marcados labios. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada donde la barbilla sobresalía suavemente. Su cabello se había oscurecido con el paso de los años. Y la barba incipiente en su rostro delataba lo que yo había pensando nada más verlo. Alec ya no era un niño. Era un atractivo hombre.

**N/A: **_Pues aquí está Alec. Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Ya están en la granja. Este Capitulo es más de transición, se están acomodando, conociendo el rancho y demás. _

_Un besito para Cath. Que por cierto, empezó una nueva historia. (A todos los que les guste la canción Amor de madre de Aventura se la recomiendo) Su perfil está en mis favoritos y en mi perfil también. _

_Y un saludo a FranBells que nos tiene sin actualizaciones (Próximamente enviaré un mail bomba a tu correo electrónico, si no actualizas)_

_Y un besazo a todos los que me leen y me dejan sus comentarios, porque me hacen muy feliz y me dan ganas de continuar. ¡Los adoro! Muaks_


	5. Entre boxers y gallinas

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 5: **_Entre boxers y gallinas._

Bella´s PoV:

—¿Alec?—Pregunté tontamente, ya que en realidad estaba segura de que era él. Más hombre, más apetecible pero Alec al fin y al cabo. Por respuesta recibí un característico guiño.

Sonreí brillantemente y me acerqué en busca de un abrazo. Y lo recibí, vaya que lo recibí. Su torso se pegó al mío como una segunda piel, los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron por la suave risa que emitió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo eh?—Comentó frotando su nuca con la mano. Asentí y llevé mi vista al cielo.

—Cinco años—Murmuré más para mí misma que para él.

—Estas muy…Cambiada—Devolvió. Por alguna extraña razón, Alec parecía incomodo. Arrugué la frente extrañada ante su escrutinio y asentí.

—Si, creo que ya no correré desnuda detrás de los animales—Traté de bromear. Más el significado de mis palabras me hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas. Alec sonrió suavemente y también se sonrojó. Un carraspeó nos sacó de nuestra tensión momentánea. Giré la cabeza. Edward…Me había olvidado por completo de él.

Cullen miraba de uno al otro con una ceja enarcada. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea. Aguanté las ganas de reírme, casi parecía un niño reclamando la atención de su madre. Me limité a rodar los ojos y presentarlo.

—Alec, él es Edward un compañero de instituto—Alec asintió y avanzó un par de pasos para estrechar la mano de Cullen, más este último no parecía por la labor. Después del tenso saludo, el silencio cayó sobre nosotros. Me molestó la actitud de Cullen, ¿No podía ser cordial? No, él tenía que comportarse como un bebé celoso.

Un momento ¿Celoso? Imposible. No era como si yo le atrajera a Edward, es más él me odiaba y se encargaba de recalcármelo a la mínima oportunidad.

—Entonces tú eres el _amiguito_ de Swan ¿No?—Preguntó con sorna. Alec ladeó la cabeza, seguramente confundido por la actitud un poco agresiva que Cullen estaba demostrando.

—Sí—Se limitó a responder Alec. Los observé al uno y al otro en silencio. Detenidamente. Edward tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Su espalda estaba tensa y sus ojos brillaban por alguna emoción contenida. Alec totalmente relajado, le devolvía la mirada sin inmutarse. Sereno y tranquilo. Más a pesar del silencio, parecía que mantenían una conversación silenciosa. Palabras mudas escondidas tras miradas inescrutables. ¿El por qué? Sólo ellos lo sabían. Me encogí de hombros y llevé la conversación a otro lugar.

—¿Y Jane? ¿Cómo está?—Pregunté. Edward y Alec dejaron de observarse para prestarme atención.

—Ella está bien. Algo molesta, no quería venir aquí de vacaciones, pero bien—Explicó mi amigo de infancia. No pude evitar comparar la "amistad" que había tenido con estos dos chicos que ahora tenía ante mí.

Con Alec todo eran juegos, bromas y risas. Paseábamos por el lago arrojando piedras a las calidas aguas de este. Montábamos a caballo y alimentábamos a los animales juntos. Inventábamos una y mil travesuras junto con Jane. Una amistad infantil, sin dobles intenciones.

Sin embargo con Edward el dicho de "menos es más" era la clara definición de la que había sido nuestra amistad. Edward y yo, cuando éramos pequeños, pasábamos horas en silencio. Dibujando, leyendo, coloreando o escuchando música. Nuestros padres solían decir que parecíamos mayores de lo que en realidad éramos. La relación con él, era simplemente distinta a todo lo que había experimentado. Él me protegía, me buscaba con la mirada sólo para asegurarse de que yo estaba allí. Era lo único que necesitábamos, saber que el otro estaba y estaría allí.

Al menos así era hasta el maldito día en el que todo cambió. Y mentiría si dijera que no lo eché de menos. Porque sí, lo extrañé. Cuando lloraba porque René y Charlie discutían encerrados en su habitación, era Edward el que mi mente evocaba. En mis cumpleaños, era el regalo de Edward el que deseaba recibir. Era él, siempre fue él. Pero el odio terminó por romper esos sentimientos. Los fragmentó en trocitos que quedaron clavados en mi alma, pequeños y dispersos, pero aún así, presentes.

—Bella te veré después. Mi padre quiere ir al pueblo—Sacudí la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Saliendo de mis divagaciones.

—Bien, nos vemos—Asentí sonriente. Me acerqué y abracé a Alec como despedida. No me pasó desapercibido el gesto posesivo que hizo al estrechar mi cuerpo entre sus brazos. Más fui práctica y lo ignoré. Nos separamos y tras una última sonrisa me dispuse a encerrar a la yegua nuevamente.

Edward ni siquiera me miraba, permanecía al margen, ausente. No quise indagar más en su repentino silencio. Estábamos empezando una tregua y no sería yo la que la rompería por curiosear demasiado.

—Vale—Dije al cerrar la verja. Limpié mis manos en mi pantalón despreocupadamente—¿Quieres ir a ver a las gallinas o prefieres…?—Edward cortó mi monologo. Negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansado, quiero volver a la _casa_—Fruncí el ceño ante su tono de voz y la manera en la que pronunció "casa", como si le diera asco.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?—No pude controlar mis palabras cuando ya habían salido de mi boca. Pero ¿Quién podía culparme? No era normal que pasara de agradable a déspota en cuestión de minutos. _Ni normal ni sano_, agregué mentalmente.

—¿Qué tendría que pasarme Swan?—Devolvió molesto, a la defensiva. Bufé y jugué con una de mis trenzas entre mis dedos.

—Está bien. Vamos—Señalé la granja de mis abuelos. Volvimos al silencio. Caminamos separados y sin mirarnos el uno al otro. Como dos extraños que marchan lado a lado en la calle, aunque no se percatan de la existencia del otro.

Al llegar, Edward murmuró una rápida disculpa y se retiró a su habitación. Respondí con un encogimiento de hombros a la mirada interrogante de mi abuela.

Las horas pasaron y nuestro "invitado" continuó encerrado en su habitación. No es que me importara. ¡A mí me daba exactamente igual!

Me dediqué a ordenar mi equipaje por el resto de la tarde. Un par de horas antes de cenar, me senté con mi abuelo a ver la televisión. Estaba en mitad de una carcajada por un comentario de mi abuela cuando _él _hizo acto de presencia. Edward bajó las escaleras despeinado, sus ojos estaban hinchados y se rascaba la cabeza despreocupadamente. Había estado durmiendo. Un pensamiento traicionero surcó mi mente. _Luce guapo recién despertado. _Tuve ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa de madera maciza. ¿Yo había pensado eso? El aire fresco estaba afectando mis neuronas. O quizás la idiotez fuera contagiosa y Edward estaba causando efecto en mí.

—Ey chico ¿Quieres una cerveza?—Mi abuelo le mostró el envase de cristal semi vació. Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

—¡Abuelo! Él tiene diecisiete años, no puede tomar alcohol—Le repliqué. Cullen me fulminó con la mirada, mi abuelo resopló disconforme.

—¡Con su edad yo estaba a punto de casarme y ser padre! Mira a éste chico Marie, apenas si tiene barba—No pude reprimir la risita ante el comentario de mi querido-ahora más aún-abuelo. Cullen puso la misma cara que si le hubieran golpeado la nariz con un bate de _béisbol_.

—Déjalo George. A su edad nosotros vivíamos en otros tiempos—Defendió mi abuela con tono maternal. Como si la mención a la falta de hombría de Cullen fuera lo más normal del mundo. Me tapé la boca con la mano para evitar reírme a mandíbula batiente. Edward-que seguía plantado en el final de la escalera-me miraba con odio reprimido. _¡Toma esa Cullen, por bipolar!_ Pensé. Mis abuelos se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre lo mucho que los tiempos habían cambiado. Edward por fin salió de su posición estática y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones individuales. Mantuve mi atención en la televisión, donde un hombre calvo y bajito aseguraba que el champú que estaba anunciando, hacía crecer el cabello en cuestión de días. _Si claro_ Pensé con sorna_ Y entonces ¿Por qué sigues calvo?_

Negué divertida con la cabeza. Después de unos segundos me comencé a sentir observada. Cullen tenía sus ojos clavados en mí. Me mantuve en mis trece, sin mirarlo. Lo ignoré todo lo que pude, más obviamente no funcionó.

—¿Qué?—Pregunté con voz aguda. Jugueteé con el mando a distancia entre mis manos. Él me estaba haciendo sentir incomoda. Lo volví a mirar interrogativa y hastiada, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Qué edad tiene ese _amiguito _tuyo? Alex o como se llame…—Comentó "casualmente". No coló. Torcí el gesto pensativa.

—Diecinueve—Contesté finalmente. El rostro de Edward denotó sorpresa, pero sólo durante una milésima de segundo. Se recompuso y ladeó la sonrisa burlón.

—Con razón—Lo ignoré. Sabía qué quería. Él deseaba que yo le preguntara ¿Con razón qué? Entonces comenzaría con sus estupideces y terminaríamos gritándonos, nuestra tregua acabaría en la basura y mis vacaciones arruinadas. Oh no, no señor no caería—Eso lo explica todo—Continuó picándome. Apreté la tela floreada del sillón con fuerza y me concentré en la televisión. El calvo seguía hablando.

Edward comenzó a negar como si estuviera hubiera descubierto algo que no le gustara en absoluto. Suspiró. Seguí centrada en el anuncio del _crécepelo_. Mis nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos, Cullen chasqueó la lengua. Mi cuerpo se tensó en respuesta. El calvo seguía y seguía, sonriente como si le hubieran grapado las comisuras de los labios a las orejas y yo estaba empezando a odiar a ese hombre sin pelo que mentía descaradamente en la televisión. Edward continuó chasqueando la lengua y negando y exploté.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Con razón qué?—Abatida solté todo el aire de mis pulmones. Me sentía mal por dejar que me afectara tanto su presencia.

—Nada. Olvídalo—¡Lo odio! Bufé y tiré el mando a distancia al otro lado del sillón. ¡Era exasperante! ¡Era _Aff_! Me sacaba de mis casillas. Para evitar cometer un crimen a temprana edad me puse en pie para ir a la cocina. Justo antes de salir del salón su voz taladró mis oídos—¿No te das cuenta, verdad?—Con el cuerpo completamente tenso y los hombros encogidos por el enfado me giré despacio. Respiré profundo esperando que el patán continuara—Es mayor Bella, obviamente tiene _otras_ intenciones contigo—¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Tapé mi rostro y apreté las palmas de mis manos en las cuencas de mis ojos. ¿Por qué a mí? Fue todo lo que pude pensar.

—Alec no tiene _otras _intenciones—Imité su tono con condescendencia—No tiene ningunas intenciones, simplemente—Me encogí de hombros más relajada. Edward no conocía a Alec, él pensaba que todos los hombres eran clones suyos. Soltó una carcajada nasal llena de escepticismo.

—Lo que tú digas—Cantó. Y salí de allí rápidamente. No quería más teorías extrañas sobre "otras intenciones" ni más calvos mentirosos y lógicamente no quería a Cullen taladrando mi cerebro con sus muecas y chasqueos de lengua.

Entré a la cocina y saqué el mantel de uno de los cajones. Mis abuelos habían terminado su discusión para comenzar con las caricias y risitas tontas. Puse la mesa a conciencia, tan despacio como pude. Podía ver a Edward a través del arco de la cocina. Observaba la tele aparentemente muy interesado. Me encogí de hombros y coloqué las servilletas. Cuando terminé volví a la cocina para rebanar el pan y preparar la salsa.

Un rato después nos sentamos a la mesa.

—Y dime chico—Mi abuelo movió el tenedor en redondo mientras masticaba—¿Tiene mi nieta algún _noviete_ por ahí?—Trágame tierra. Edward y él se sonrieron cómplices. Apuñalé mi filete con rabia.

—Bueno…—Lo corté de inmediato.

—¡No!—Chillé agudamente—No tengo ningún novio—Agregué con rapidez. Sorbí un poco de mosto de uva intentando parecer inocente. Tres pares de ojos me observaban. Mis abuelos extrañados por mi comportamiento, Edward divertido. ¡Maldito!

—Bueno Eric Yorkie…—Volvió a la carga. Me atraganté con la bebida.

—Eric…nada. No—Musité tosiendo. Sentía mis mejillas arder, el zumo había viajado hasta mi nariz y amenazaba con gotear.

—Palomita deja a tu amigo que hable…—Rebatió mi abuelo como si estuviera enseñándome modales. ¡No necesitaba aprender modales! Lo que necesitaba realmente era una botella de _Ron _y una caja extra grande de bombones. ¡Ah sí! Y a Cullen con la cabeza debajo de un grifo.

—Como iba diciendo—Edward masticó su ensalada con una sonrisita cordial. Me observó de reojo y respiró profundamente, preparándose—Eric es un amigo de Bella. El pobre esta muy enamorado de su nieta ¿Saben? En _San Valentín_ le regaló un peluche con un corazón que decía "_Te quiero princesa_"—Hizo un gesto con sus manos, como si estuviera anunciando un cartel imaginario en el cielo. Apreté el tenedor con saña cuando mis abuelos se echaron a reír.

Por esa razón le rogué a Charlie que no me dejara asistir al instituto en el día de San Valentín. Era el peor día de todo mi maldito año.

—Y ¿Qué hizo mi Bells?—Cuestionó mi abuela, muy divertida e interesada con la estúpida historia. Me sonrojé aún más. Cullen paladeaba extasiado su pequeña venganza. Sonrió y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte. Como si estuviera recordando algo sumamente especial. ¡Joder sólo había sido un feo peluche con forma de jirafa! Encima estaba descolorido, no era para tanto. De pronto el patán suspiró fingiendo estar triste. Con ojos brillantes continuó. ¡Pero que falso podía ser el jodido!

—Nada—Mi abuelo me frunció el ceño. ¡Me frunció el ceño, a mí!—Bella no tenía interés en el pobre chico. Lo pasó tan mal—¡Mentiroso! Quise ponerme en pie encima de la mesa, señalarlo y gritarle. El día que Eric me había regalado el peluche, Cullen se había partido de la risa, para después humillar al pobre chico hasta el hartazgo. Más tarde, la jirafa descolorida apareció sospechosamente decapitada. Aún ignoraba quién había sido el asesino de peluches. Aunque bien pude haber sido yo en estado de sonambulismo.

Después de aguantar una pequeña charla de mi abuela sobre que a veces era bueno darles oportunidades a los chicos, me retiré enfadada a mi habitación. Recogí un pijama y mi toalla favorita. Tendría que compartir baño con Edward. ¡Genial! ¿Podía haber algo mejor en el mundo que compartir tu baño con un pervertido depravado? Cerré con un sonoro portazo y dejé que el agua se ajustara de temperatura mientras me desvestía.

Mi cuerpo agotado en contacto con los chorros de agua tibia era lo más delicioso que existía. Enjaboné mi cabello a conciencia y después de ponerme mi suavizante de hierbas favorito, salí y me tapé con la toalla.

Cuando me metí en la cama me quedé un largo rato observando el techo. Extrañamente el saber que Edward estaba en la habitación de al lado me ponía tensa. _No es como si fuera a entrar a tu cuarto en mitad de la noche ¿O sí?_ Me dije. Finalmente puse el despertador y me dormí.

Un pitido estridente taladró mis tímpanos. Me removí somnolienta en mi cama calentita. Me costó un par de minutos recordar dónde y con quién estaba. El "quién" me hizo levantarme de un salto. Sonreí triunfal. Dulce venganza, casi podía paladear la miel de la revancha en la punta de mi lengua.

Me vestí rápidamente. El olor a tostadas, café y frutas frescas que venía de la cocina hizo que mi estomago gruñera. _Lo primero, es lo primero_. Me dije haciendo resonar mis botas de piel por el pasillo. Paré frente a la puerta de Cullen y me detuve unos instantes con la sonrisa bailando en mis labios. Y sin más golpeé la puerta con todas mis ganas. Esperé pacientemente, volví a intentarlo. Nada. Fruncí el ceño. La tercera vez que golpeé la puerta escuché un sonoro golpe sordo dentro. Reprimí la risa e insistí una vez más. Unos pasos después Cullen salió a recibirme.

—Levántate ya, tenemos cosas que…—Me callé instantáneamente. Mi estomago sufrió un estrujón extraño. Edward sólo llevaba unos _bóxers_ negros encima. Nada más. Sentí como enrojecía progresivamente hasta que mi cara ardió.

—Son las siete de la mañana ¿No podemos hacer _eso_ más tarde?—Preguntó con voz pastosa y restregándose los ojos. Yo seguía muda. Mi garganta de pronto estaba tan seca como la suela de un zapato. La piel de Edward era pálida, más incluso que su rostro. El calzoncillo le llegaba justamente a la cadera, una fina línea de vello nacía en su ombligo y se escondía en un lugar en el cual no quería pensar. Tarde. Ya había pensando en "ese lugar" de su cuerpo. Sentí el calor en mi cuello, estaba segura de que parecía una fresa.

—¡Tápate!—Reaccioné chillando histérica. Me di la vuelta nerviosa, comencé a retorcer mis manos. _Tranquila Bella, sólo es un chico en calzoncillos._ Me dije, pero no funcionó. La imagen de Edward casi desnudo quería marcada en mi memoria.

—No tienes por qué darte la vuelta. Disfruta mujer…—Su tonito condescendiente y burlón me hicieron temblar de ira. Y es que el maldito tenía razón. Estaba bueno, muy bueno. Y eso no podía negarlo. Pero ¿Tenía que ser tan arrogante? No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Disfrutar de qué? No hay nada excepcional de lo que yo pueda disfrutar—Repliqué desdeñosa. Edward-a mis espaldas por que no pretendía girarme-rió como si hubiera dicho una estupidez gigantesca—Arrogante—Murmuré. Caminé hacía mi cuarto, por suerte el sonrojo de mis mejillas se había esfumado.

Bajamos a desayunar, completamente vestidos cabe aclarar. Mi abuela nos sirvió una cantidad desmesurada de tostadas y nos obligó a comerlas todas. Usó la típica frase de las abuelas "Comed, comed que estáis muy delgados". ¿La tendrían patentada o qué?

Me sentía somnolienta cuando salimos al exterior. Respiré el aroma a tierra húmeda y sonreí. Lo había echado de menos. Cullen me siguió de cerca. Seguimos de largo al llegar al establo y nos dirigimos al corral por huevos. Mi abuela había asegurado que no era necesario, pero insistí. Edward quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

—Vale. Entraré ahí y me observaras atentamente, después vas tú—Le dije sin más rodeos. Abrí la verja y entré al pequeño corral, asegurándome de que la palanca de madera que dejaba al gallo encerrado estuviera cerrada.

Edward me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—¿Crees que yo entraré?—Comenzó a reírse como un lunático. Le devolví la mirada sería y tranquila.

—¿Tienes miedo de unas indefensas gallinas?—Pregunté burlona. Sus risitas pararon al instante.

—No—Rodó los ojos.

—Demuéstralo—Lo desafié señalando el interior. Edward dudó un instante, pero su parte competitiva y orgullosa-ósea el noventa por ciento de toda su persona-ganó. Caminó hacía mí y entró al corral sin más. Prendí la única bombilla que había y las gallinas despertaron rápidamente. Nerviosas comenzaron a aletear, Edward se pegó a mí. Me reí de él.

Alzó su barbilla arrogante e se arrodilló frente al nido más cercano. Me recosté en el muro de madera desgastado y observé los forcejeos que tenía con la gallina. Luego se dio cuenta de que esa no había puesto huevos. Bufó y se acercó a la siguiente. Después de cuatro intentos fallidos me apiadé de él.

—Edward son estas las que…—Y entonces mi pie se atascó con el pequeño escalón de la entrada. El resto de mi frase murió ahogada por un chillido de sorpresa. Me tambaleé y traté de sujetarme a lo primero que encontré. De pronto se escuchó el sonido que hizo que mi cuerpo sufriera un estremecimiento.

Con los ojos como platos observé que tenía la palanca que encerraba al gallo fuertemente sujeta en mi mano. El gallo había salido. Cullen-con un huevo en la mano-me miraba interrogante.

—Corre—Fue lo único que pude articular antes de que escucháramos los aleteos furiosos del gallo detrás de nosotros.

**N/A:**_ ¿Y bien? Jejejej yo también quiero despertarme y ver a Edward así…_

_**A todos los que leyeron Semental para el concurso BitchEdward&BellaContest, el quince comienzan las votaciones. ¡Voten por su favorito! Gracias. **_

_¿Comentarios? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Criticas educadas? El globito las/los espera._


	6. Las chicas

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 6: **_Las chicas._

Bella´s PoV:

—_Corre—Fue lo único que pude articular antes de que escucháramos los aleteos furiosos del gallo detrás de nosotros._

Y corrí. Por todo el corral exterior cabe aclarar. El gallo aleteaba detrás de nosotros. Sus sonidos guturales aumentaban la adrenalina de mi cuerpo. Me atreví a mirar hacía atrás. Cullen estaba en las mismas. Corría por todo el corral con el huevo en alto, como si estuviera defendiéndolo. Chillaba agudamente y miraba sobre su hombro cada poco tiempo. Al saber que el gallo lo perseguía sólo a él. Aproveché y corrí hacía la puerta del corral, la abrí y le grité:

—¡Vamos, sal, corre!—Agité mi mano. Edward me miró a mí y después al gallo. Pareció dudar unos segundos sobre cuál era su mejor opción. Finalmente llegó hasta mí. Cerré la verja y me recosté sobre ella. _Coco_-así se llamaba el animal-seguía indignado y furioso. Mi abuelo lo había comprado hacía años atrás. Nunca habíamos visto un gallo tan territorial, era completamente agresivo con los visitantes. Después de recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración me eché a reír. Tenía los músculos del abdomen tensos por las carcajadas, no podía parar. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas y seguí riéndome a mandíbula batiente. De pronto escuché como Edward también se reía—¡Debiste…ver…tu cara!—Chillé agudamente entre carcajada y carcajada.

—¡Sí…pues…anda…que tú!—Dijo él en las mismas condiciones que yo. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Finalmente ahogué la última risotada y limpié la humedad de mi rostro.

—Salvaste al huevo Edward o debería decir ¿Mama gallina?—Volvimos a reírnos como locos. Ver a Cullen escapando de un gallo y protegiendo a un huevo de esa forma fue muy gracioso.

Mi pequeña venganza había resultado un fiasco. Pensé mientras llegábamos donde mi abuelo. Tras contarle de nuestro pequeño accidente y que encerrara a _Coco_, nos quedamos en silencio.

Mi abuelo estaba sentado en una banqueta limpiando varios cubos metálicos. Tuve una idea.

—¿Vas a ordeñar?—Pregunté inocentemente.

—Hoy no, mañana ¡Las vacas tienen que descansar!—Mi abuelo se levantó y palmeó el lomo de una de las vacas, que mugió compungida. Sí, la entendía, pobrecita. Eso de ser golpeada "cariñosamente" no debía ser muy grato.

Un poco decepcionada por el poco trabajo que había ese día arrastré mis pies de vuelta a casa.

—Estoy aburrido Swan—Refunfuñó Edward. Me encogí de hombros.

—No soy tu payaso personal. Busca algo para hacer—Le espeté secamente. Edward bufó y se fue. Escuché sus pasos perderse en la distancia, más no giré para ver a dónde se dirigía.

Estaba planteándome seriamente hacerle una visita a Alec. Pero me daba algo de pudor presentarme en su casa así como así. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, a él y a Jane. Pero llevábamos tanto tiempo separados que presentía que sería una situación tensa, la típica en la que las personas permanecen calladas sin saber qué diablos decir.

Así que me decidí por dar una vuelta por el lago y volver a casa más tarde.

Los árboles que rodeaban las cristalinas aguas se mecían con el poco viento veraniego. Me acerqué y arrojé una pequeña piedra plana, que rebotó un par de veces y se hundió finalmente. Me senté al pie de un árbol y recosté mi cabeza contra este. Recordé el traje de baño que había guardado en mi maleta. Todos los años nadaba aunque fuera una sola vez, era algo relajante que me encantaba. Más no podía imaginarme teniendo un día de _picnic_ con Edward Cullen. _¿Sus bañadores serían estrechos tipo boxers o más anchos? _Me pregunté, para después sonrojarme y levantarme del suelo como si quemara de repente.

Vale, lo admitía. Ver a Cullen en ropa interior me había afectado ¿Quién podría culparme? Su piel pálida hacía contraste con la única prenda negra que en ese momento estaba usando. Aunque su cuerpo era delgado, cada músculo era visible bajo la tirante piel. Parecía muy suave al tacto. Mis recuerdos se desviaron hasta la cautivadora línea de vellos negros que marcaban el camino de la tentación. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre. Eso no era normal y me estaba comenzando a asustar. Por muy guapo o muy atlético que fuera Edward, no podía sentir ni un poquito de deseo por él. ¡No podía!

Enfadada conmigo misma volví al rancho. ¡Sólo llevaba un par de días con él! _Y ya lo has visto semi desnudo_ Me recordó esa parte de mi cerebro que disfrutaba martirizándome.

Al llegar a la casa crucé la puerta rápidamente, no quería pensar más. No debía hacerlo. Porque al final yo también era una adolescente hormonal de diecisiete años y humana. Y la carne es débil.

Una suave melodía salía de la cocina. La puerta de esta estaba abierta. Me recosté sobre el muro de madera clara y observé la escena.

Mi abuela estaba amasando la suave y tierna mezcla blanca que después se convertiría en pastel de carne. Y Edward estaba con ella. Él le sonreía de espaldas a mí con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de una silla y su pie izquierdo moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Sin muecas raras ni sonrisas maliciosas, sólo era Edward. Reían y hablaban sin parar, no se percataron de mi presencia. Al pasear la vista por el resto de la cocina me encontré con mi reflejo en el espejo que había en el fondo. Una sonrisita tonta se extendía por todo mi sonrojado rostro. Carraspeé incomoda y borré esa estúpida expresión de mi cara. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

—¡Bells! Pensé que irías a ver a los Olivier—Me dijo Marie levantando la cabeza. Negué.

—Quizás más tarde—Edward rodó los ojos con hastío. Se tragó un comentario malicioso, casi pude ver su garganta expandirse al recibir la retahíla de venenosas palabras. Le sonreí brillantemente.

—Esta tarde vendrán las chicas, tienen tantas ganas de verte…—Una alarma interna se disparó en mi cerebro. ¿Las chicas? Bueno si a cinco mujeres de casi setenta años se les puede llamar así. El último año había logrado escaparme de verlas a todas juntas. Eran insoportablemente melosas. Me trataban como a un bebé que está aprendiendo a caminar. Sobre todo después de que sacaban las botellitas de licores dulces y empezaban a jugar a las cartas. Entonces se convertían en mujeres con ganas de historias morbosas de adolescentes hormonales. Y ya que la única adolescente era yo, me sonsacaban hasta que terminaba con jaqueca. Edward me miraba interrogativamente. _Oh sí, prepárate chico, serás la diana de sus fantasías eróticas. _Pensé más tranquilla. Si conseguía desviar la atención a él, todo estaría solucionado. Sonreí a mi idea. ¡Genial!

—¡Que bien abuela! Me muero de ganas por ver a _las chicas_—Acepté con demasiado entusiasmo. Mi abuela me miró sorprendida, sí, mi tono había sido muy, muy entusiasta. Debería aprender a controlar mejor mis impulsos—Es que hace mucho que no las veo—Traté de arreglar sonrojada. Edward emitió una suave risita.

—Bueno si no te hubieras escondido en los establos cada vez que veían a vernos…—Soltó Marie dejando la frase a medias. Pude ver que Cullen comenzaba a sospechar de mí. A veces me sentía como un libro abierto que gritaba a todo pulmón _¡Ey tú, léeme! _Era una pésima mentirosa.

—¿Te ayudo en algo?—Pregunté desviando al conversación e ingresando un poco más en la cocina. Mi abuela negó con la cabeza.

—Deberían ir a divertirse chicos, están de vacaciones—Después de su frase, prácticamente nos echó de la casa. Edward y yo llegamos a la escalera de entrada y nos quedamos mirando al suelo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?—Pregunté tratando de romper el hielo.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin ayudar en lo más mínimo. Debería haberlo tirado del avión cuando tuve oportunidad.

Observé a mí alrededor buscando ideas.

—¡Ya sé!—Canté—Aprenderás a montar—Y tras decir esto me encaminé a los establos. Edward me siguió rápidamente con cara de pánico.

—No Swan ¿Y si vamos al lago a ver a tu ganso asesino?—Bufé y lo fulminé con la mirada—Quizás puedes correr desnuda un rato…—Golpeé su hombro y él chilló fingiendo estar muy herido—¡Mierda Swan me hiciste daño, ahora no podré montar!—Rodé los ojos.

—Cobarde—Siseé entre mis dientes apretados.

—No tengo miedo—Devolvió mintiéndome descaradamente. Me paré frente a él y puse mis manos en mis caderas.

—Entonces vamos—Le dije seriamente, lanzándole un desafío de esos que era incapaz de no aceptar. ¡Hombres! Tan fáciles de manejar y tan difíciles de entender.

—Vale, te voy a demostrar…—Y así siguió refunfuñando en voz baja mientras yo sacaba a Lluvia y la tranquilizaba. Recogí unas botas de montar de mi abuelo para Edward y me acerqué a él.

Le pasé el calzado y me dispuse a explicarle lo básico para que pudiera montar a la yegua.

—Lo primero es que la tranquilices—Me acerqué y le demostré cómo hacerlo. Edward titubeó varios minutos antes de poner su mano en el lomo del animal—No muerde Edward—Le espeté al verlo tan desconfiado. Rodó los ojos y se acercó aún más. Acarició el hocico de la yegua con las dos manos y sonrió suavemente. No pude resistir el impulso de igualar su sonrisa—Muy bien ¿Preparado?—Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos pero asintió—Pones un pie aquí—Lo hice como demostración, ajustando mi pie a la montura—Y te impulsas hacía arriba con las riendas firmemente sujetas—Me impulsé y monté con facilidad.

Lluvia se movió inquieta, Cullen se apartó unos pasos. Rodé los ojos nuevamente. ¡Era un cobarde!

Estaba a punto de reírme de él cuando apareció mi abuelo.

—Ey ¿Qué hacen chicos?—Le sonreí y saludé con mi mano. Mi abuelo venía con Dimitri, el padre de los gemelos. Me bajé de la yegua y me acerqué a saludarlos. Dimitri me abrazó con una gutural carcajada. No pude evitar comparar a la Bella de_ Annetta South_ con la Bella de Forks. Aquí me sentía más segura de mí misma, más liberada y atrevida.

—Mi Alec se quedó corto Bells, estás mucho más guapa de lo que pensé—Me sonrojé y sonreí una vez más. Giré mi cabeza para presentar a Edward. Respiré profundamente al notar su actitud, ya que nuevamente había adoptado esa forma de ser hostil y fría que demostró con Alec. Ignoré su ceño fruncido y lo presenté sin más. Dimitri y Edward se estrecharon las manos.

—¿Estás enseñándolo a montar palomita?—Inquirió mi abuelo dándole unas briznas de hierbas a Lluvia. Asentí dubitativa, no sabía si Cullen querría seguir. Dimitri se rió hoscamente.

—¡Eso quiero verlo! No te ofendas chico, pero los niños de cuidad no sirven para este tipo de animales—Palmeó el lomo de la yegua rudamente y sorbió su nariz—Vosotros montáis caballos de competencia y todo eso—Hizo un gesto con su mano como quitándole merito a ese tipo de animales y se rascó la nariz con el dedo índice. El enfado de Edward crecía y con el mi nerviosismo. Dimitri por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender había dejado en claro su hostilidad hacía Edward. ¿Sería por su actitud inicial? Me encogí de hombros. Eran hombres, no tenían explicación lógica.

Aunque sin saber por qué, no quise que Cullen quedara en ridículo, así que me acerqué a él y posando la palma de mi mano en su espalda le hablé cerca del oído.

—Si haces lo que te dije, todo estará bien—Le guiñé un ojo y entonces pude ver su rostro. Me miraba tan intensamente que me estremecí. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y nuestras caras demasiado cerca para pensar coherentemente. Sacudí mi cabeza y me separé. No tendría que haberme acercado tanto a él para hablarle, era peligroso para mis hormonas. Seguía siendo Edward, el hostil, arrogante y estúpido que siempre se burlaba de mí, pero tenerlo tan cerca hacía que todo eso, por raro que parezca, dejara de importarme—Ya sabes, sujeta las riendas con firmeza y una vez que la montes, tranquilízala—Su mano se cerró en torno a mi muñeca, su expresión seguía siendo dolorosamente intensa. Tragué saliva.

—Quédate conmigo—Pidió bajo su aliento y me derretí. Porque esa frase ya la había escuchado otras veces. Más específicamente hacía siete años. Justo dos días antes de ese horrible San Valentín. Edward montó con torpeza y la yegua se movió intranquila. Tomó las riendas con cara de pánico. Le ayudé a tranquilizarla. Aunque Cullen se veía torpe y no llevaba el ritmo, si no que saltaba encima del lomo del animal, lo estaba consiguiendo. La guié suavemente por el corral. _Quédate conmigo._

Recordé el día que me dijo esa pequeña frase, pero que para mí significó tanto. Edward había caído enfermo y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, me senté en su cama y leí el cuento que nos habían mandado del colegio en voz alta. El pequeño Edward de siete años parecía dormido, por lo que terminé y me levanté para que Carlisle me llevara a casa, pero antes de que pudiera moverme él había sujetado mi muñeca y con voz pastosa y febril me lo había pedido. _Quédate conmigo Bella._ Y yo había aceptado, aunque René se enfadó conmigo porque podría contagiarme no me importó y esa fue la última noche que dormimos juntos.

Suspiré saliendo de mis pensamientos. No era sano recordar esos tiempos. No cuando yo ya lo había superado. No cuando la presencia de Edward comenzaba a afectarme.

—¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?—Preguntó Edward sin apartar la vista del frente. Sonreí de lado y asentí.

—Muy bien. Ahora te dejaré sólo, no cambies el ritmo—Me aparté y me acerqué a donde Dimitri y mi abuelo hablaban tranquilamente. Edward continuó un rato más, para ser la primera vez no le salía nada mal.

—…En la feria de este año—Alcancé a escuchar que mi abuelo le decía al padre de los gemelos.

—¿Qué feria?—Pregunté interesada. Hasta donde yo sabía, la feria del ganado venía en invierno.

—¿No te lo dijo Marie?—Negué con la cabeza—Este año la feria se hará en verano. En un mes más—Asentí con emoción. Siempre había deseado asistir a la feria, más nunca había podido ya que el instituto me lo impedía.

En las ferias se intercambiaban y vendían el ganado. Además de que traían algunas atracciones y preparaban concursos. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era el rodeo. Donde montaban toros salvajes concursando por una buena cantidad de dinero. Mi abuela todos los años grababa el rodeo para mí, pero no era igual. Por fin podría verlo en persona.

—Ey chico ¿Cómo lo llevas?—Gritó Dimitri prendiendo un cigarro. Edward asintió secamente. Parecía muy orgulloso encima de la yegua. Reprimí una risita y me acerqué para ayudarlo a bajar. Cullen acarició a la yegua e incluso la besó. Me reí suavemente.

—Gracias—Musitó mientras encerrábamos a Lluvia.

—No te acostumbres—Devolví secamente. No quería ser brusca con él ahora que parecíamos avanzar tan bien, pero no podía evitarlo. Con él siempre estaba a la defensiva, me costaba mucho relajarme y simplemente olvidar que fui el objeto de sus burlas durante tantos años. Aunque mi cuerpo experimentara esas extrañas sensaciones, aunque extrañara la amistad que un día tuvimos. Simplemente no podía.

Volvimos a casa para almorzar. El salón estaba impregnado con el delicioso olor del pastel de carne y el puré de patatas. Mi abuelo relató orgulloso el hecho de que Edward había montado sólo. Edward sonreía encantado con George.

Después de almorzar Edward fue a dormir un rato, yo me quedé a limpiar la cocina y después fui a bañarme. A las cinco de la tarde tocaron el timbre.

Corrí hacía la puerta y abrí de un tirón con una sonrisa en mi cara.

—¡Bells!—Dijeron cinco voces al unísono. Mi sonrisa se apagó un poco. Eran ellas, las chicas. Cinco mujeres con los labios pintados de rojo y los parpados de azul. Con las mejillas llenas de maquillaje pesado y las uñas de colores brillantes. Respiré profundo y las saludé.

—¡Hay pero que guapa! ¡Mírenla ¿No se parece a Marie cuando tenía su edad?—Chilló Gladis apretando mis mejillas.

—Sí, pero tiene los ojos de su padre—Agregó Emma abrazándome al estilo pulpo.

—Teníamos tantas ganas de verte. El tiempo pasa muy rápido ¿Verdad? Hace nada que aún llevabas pañales…—Continuó Greta mostrando su gran fila de dientes blancos.

Miriam y Susana se quedaron atrás sonriéndome melancólicamente y esperando mí abrazo. La mezcla de perfumes me mareó débilmente. No era un secreto para nadie, que cuando las mujeres de _Annetta South _salían de visita, gastaban medio frasco de perfume. Además de que se maquillaban como si fueran a una fiesta de disfraces. El por qué, aún era investigado por mi cerebro. Mi abuela bajó por las escaleras en las mismas fachas que las demás. Con un vestido azul oscuro y demasiado maquillada para ser normal.

—Y ¿Dónde está tu novio Bells?—Susana me guiñó un ojo y se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies para buscar a Edward con la mirada.

—No son novios, son _amigos_—Dijo mi abuela sonriente e irónica.

—Sí claro y yo soy _Marilyn Monroe—_Soltó Miriam que al parecer venía un poco achispada de casa.

Se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras y se hizo el silencio entre las mujeres. Edward, medio adormilado bajaba frotándose los ojos. Cuando nos vio sonrió suavemente, sorprendido y frotó su nuca. De la garganta de las señoras salió un coro de "Aww". Acto seguido comenzaron a farfullar palabras como "Encantador" y "Guapo". Sonreí brillantemente.

_Oh sí Cullen, prepárate_.

**N/a:** _¡Me dejaron muchos rew en el otro capitulo! Estoy feliz_.

_Un saludo para todos y espero que les guste._

_Por cierto, las votaciones para Bitch Edward&Bella Contest, están en marcha. Mi historia-Semental-participa en el primer grupo. Si les gustó y quieren votar por mí, pueden pasar por este link:_

**www .****fanfiction. net/u/2291848/**

**Todo junto ¡Un beso! Y gracias por su apoyo.**


	7. Willy Wonka y la chica de los tatuajes

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 7:** Willy Wonka y la chica de los tatuajes.

Bella´s PoV:

No es que no quisiera a las chicas, porque sí las quería. Les tenía muchísimo cariño, pero cuando se juntaban todas eran demasiado para que pudiera soportarlo. Cuando era pequeña solía imaginarlas como grandes avestruces de colores chillones que cascabeleaban alegres por el salón de mi abuela.

Gladis y Susana se sentaron en el sillón grande mientras que Greta y Miriam ocuparon los individuales. Mi abuela volvió de la cocina con una botella de anís _el Mono_ y una baraja de cartas.

A Edward lo dejaron al medio del sillón grande. Susana y Gladis enrollaron sus brazos en los de él, mientras que Greta y Miriam le tiraban preguntas a bocajarro. Verlas así me hacía imaginarlas como carceleras, estaban reteniendo a Cullen que conforme más pasaba el tiempo más asustado se veía.

—Y ¿Te gustó_ Annetta South_?—Preguntó Miriam rebuscando en su bolso. Edward abrió la boca para contestar, pero no lo dejaron—¡Oh sí! No me digas más. ¿Te encantó verdad?—Todas rieron con ganas. Cullen me miró entre sus pestañas como diciendo "Pero si yo no dije nada".

Porque así eran ellas, te hacían una pregunta que jamás te dejaban contestar, ya que se respondían a si mismas. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

—Trae esa botella aquí Marie, estamos sedientas—Pidió Greta repantigada en el sofá que solía usar mi abuelo—Cuéntame chico guapo ¿Ya fuiste a ver el pueblo?—Greta era la mayor de todas. Y vivía en el centro del pueblo, mientras que todas las demás habitaban en las granjas de las afueras. El esposo de Greta era el único contable de _Annetta South, _mientras que los de Gladis y Miriam se dedicaban a la ganadería. Susana sin embargo se definía a sí misma como una "Viuda alegre", porque aunque su marido no estaba muerto, una noche fue a por tabaco y jamás volvió. _"Soy viuda sin haber pasado por el entierro de mi Harry" _Solía decir Susana. Igualmente había sido lo mejor para ella y sus dos hijos, ya que Harry era un borracho con problemas de ludopatía que siempre dejó a su familia pasando hambre.

—No, aún no fueron al pueblo—Dijo mi abuela sirviendo el anís en vasitos de cristal reservados para _las chicas_ y sus partidas de cartas.

Gladis, Greta y Miriam continuaron sus preguntas, mientras que Susana comía galletitas y se reía maternalmente.

Al final de cada frase agregaban un "Oh que encantador" o un "Pero que tesoro de chico" que tenía que aguantar sin hacer gestos raros. Edward, que al principio parecía asustado, se había convertido en una de ellas, casi podía imaginármelo con los parpados azules y los labios rojo chillón. Reprimí una risita.

—¿Bells?—No coló, escucharon mi risita y los rostros de los seis se giraron hacía mí—¿Estas bien hija?—Asentí a la pregunta de Greta. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? Me pregunté.

—¡Oh, ya entiendo! ¿Es el anís verdad?—Saltó de repente Gladis. Y yo había perdido el hilo de la conversación, arrugué la frente en modo pensativo e intenté esquivar sus miradas.

De pronto hubo una carcajada general seguida de muchas más. Las señoras se miraban y me miraban a mí para después reírse como dementes. Empecé a revisarme de arriba abajo, por si estaba en un sueño extraño donde no llevaba pantalones. Pero no, no parecía ser un sueño y mi ropa estaba en su sitio. Me puse un poquito desafiante mientras ellas seguían riendo. El único que parecía tan perdido como yo era Edward, o mejor dicho, el nuevo discípulo de "_Las chicas_".

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté sin poderlo resistir más. Las carcajadas empeoraron. Como precaución me asomé al espejo de la cocina. Me veía normal, un poco sonrojada, pero normal al fin y al cabo.

—¿Nos cantaras la canción de Willy Wonka?—Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante la pregunta de Susana. Oh ya estaba entendiendo. Observé mi vaso vacío. ¡No por favor, que no lo digan! Rogué a todos los santos que conociera. Pero al parecer se habían olvidado de mí a la vez que yo me olvidé de ellos.

Miriam que se percató de que Edward no se enteraba de nada, procedió con mi tortura personal.

—Es que a Bells le afecta un poquito el alcohol—Comentó entre risitas, mis mejillas ardían como brasas. Tomó un sorbito de su copa y mordisqueó unas pasas.

Cullen me observó con su sonrisa ladeada y los ojos brillantes de expectación. Estaba disfrutándolo el maldito.

—¿Alguien quiere…mm aceitunas?—Pregunté lo más rápido que mi cerebro encontró un aperitivo normal. Todas me observaron como si me hubiera crecido una cabeza nueva. Luego volvieron a las risas.

—¡Marie no deberías dejar a Bella tomar alcohol!—Regañó Greta a mi abuela, aunque estaba tan divertida riéndose de mí que no causó ningún efecto. No dije nada. Discutir con estas mujeres era perder el tiempo.

Por suerte lo dejaron pasar. Después de un rato se trasladaron a la mesa de la cocina a jugar cartas. Y Edward no preguntó nada más, lo que me pareció raro. Pero tampoco iba a indagar más.

Me senté en el sillón al lado de Cullen y encendí la televisión en silencio.

—Así que…¿Qué tenía que ver Willy Wonka con beber alcohol?—Inquirió el patán a mi lado despreocupadamente. ¡Ja! ¡Como si yo le fuera a contar mis miserias! Me encogí de hombros y cambié de canal hasta que llegué a un documental de animales.

—No sé de qué me hablas—Mentí descaradamente y me salió bien. Vale estaba mejorando, eso era un punto a mi favor.

Seguimos en silencio, yo tratando de escuchar algo sobre los osos polares y Edward muy entretenido en el borde de su camiseta. Me fijé en que ya no llevaba puestas las zapatillas de tela. Reprimí una risita, seguramente habían acabado para ir directas a la basura. Pasaron quince minutos en los que sólo se escuchaban las risitas y murmullos de las amigas de mi abuela y la voz gutural y seca del presentador. Y comencé a incomodarme. Era demasiado conciente del cuerpo cálido que tenía al lado. Edward estaba tranquilo, muy sereno. Más yo me sorprendí varias veces escuchando su acompasada respiración, disfrutando de la calidez y el aroma natural que desprendía su cuerpo, del movimiento acompasado de su torso fornido. Su pierna se rozó contra la mía y mi estomago dio un vuelco. Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente. Necesitaba calmarme. Sólo era Edward. Él parecía absorto en la televisión. Su muslo continuó pegado al mío durante los quince minutos más que siguieron. Sentía ese trozo de piel que estaba en contacto con la suya a través de nuestros pantalones, arder. Era como si nos hubieran metido a los dos en una burbuja llena de energía estática y toda mi piel se erizara en busca de la de él.

Entonces Cullen comenzó a mover su pierna contra la mía, despacio al principio. Un suave movimiento que enviaba olas de calor por todo mi cuerpo y creaba una maravillosa fricción. Podía escuchar la tela de nuestras prendas frotarse la una contra la otra. Mi corazón latía furioso contra mi pecho.

No podía pensar. Tenía la mente en blanco, sólo sabía disfrutar de las exquisitas caricias que me estaban regalando.

Entonces la voz de Miriam sonó desde la cocina y yo me levanté de un salto.

—Edward cielo ¿Puedes venir?—El coro de risitas no se hizo esperar. El susodicho suspiró hastiado. Lo observé de reojo mientras salía del salón. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Se escuchó un coro de risitas en la cocina. Me quedé un rato más sentada en el sillón tratando de calmarme. Debía ser mi imaginación, sólo eso. Quizás Cullen tenía un _tic_ en la pierna y yo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Pero aunque quisiera engañarme a mí misma, en el fondo sabía que no era un _tic_, ni mi imaginación. Había sido real. Tan real como los cosquilleos y la humedad que llenaba mi bajo vientre—¡Bells!—Di un respingo al escuchar mi nombre. Carraspeé nerviosa y alisé las inexistentes arrugas de mi camisa. Caminé hasta la cocina como si mis pies pesaran toneladas.

—¡Bells! ¿Cómo era la canción?—Me costó un par de minutos caer en la cuenta de lo que estaban hablando. Greta y Susana se morían de la risa. Sus cabellos estaban fuera de lugar, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos vidriosos. El efecto del anís había comenzado— Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka el mejor chocolatero…—Las cinco señoras-entre ellas mi ajumada abuela-comenzaron a entonar la canción infantil.

Me permití un breve vistazo a la cara de Edward, mientras ellas seguían dando palmas y soltando berridos histéricos. Él mantenía los labios apretados en una fina línea, sus mejillas rojísimas. Sí, estaba aguantando la risa—¡Venga Bella! Que tú te la saber mejor—Continuó Gladis saltando en su silla. ¿Y ellas eran señoras maduras?

Puse mis palmas al frente y negué con la cabeza riéndome. Me daba miedo hablar y que las risas nerviosas que estaba aguantando salieran todas en tropel.

—La última vez nos cantó toda la canción—Ni si quiera me importó que Greta le contara a Edward mi primer encontronazo con el alcohol—¡Se subió encima de la mesa e imitó a los enanitos graciosos de la película!—Más risas. Edward no pudo aguantarlo más. Se largó a reír como un lunático.

Yo estaba demasiado confundida aún para sentirme humillada.

Hacía dos años que mi abuela me dejó beber anís con ellas y jugar a las cartas. Me dejaron tomar tanto, que terminé en una situación deplorable. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento me habían dado muchas ganas de cantar la canción de Willy Wonka. Así que me subí a la mesa, descalza y con una botella de anís _del mono _yhabía cantado a todo pulmón_._ Por suerte mi abuelo había llegado para rescatarme. Y al día siguiente con una resaca de campeonato se lo agradecí mucho. Pero claro, las chicas aún se acordaban.

— Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka el mejor chocolatero—Ellas continuaron repitiendo la única parte de la que se acordaban. Cullen daba palmas-obligado por mi abuela-entre risitas, pero tampoco hacía contacto visual conmigo. Por suerte, en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

Sin dejar de reírme llegué hasta la puerta y la abrí de un tirón.

Alec me sonrió y dio un paso al frente, pero no estaba sólo.

Una chica menuda a su lado me observó de arriba abajo. Si Alec me había impresionado con su cambio, Jane me dejó atónita.

Seguía siendo una chica menuda y delgada, su cabello, antes rubio, ahora era negro azabache, salpicado de mechas azules en las puntas. Su melena cuadrada con flequillo enmarcaba su rostro redondo y pálido. Tenía los mismos ojos miel claros que recordaba, con la ligera diferencia de que sus pestañas ahora lucían kilométricas. Al sonreírme pude observar mejor el _piercing _que tenía en el labio inferior. Y un tatuaje de la silueta de un gato negro se veía en su abdomen destapado.

—¿Te acuerdas de Jane, Bella?—Preguntó Alec saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Claro! ¡Jane!—Chillé saliendo de la conmoción inicial. No me imaginaba una Jane con _piercings_ y tatuajes precisamente. La abracé suavemente y ella correspondió con una risita—¡Wow, si que cambiaste!—Dije impulsivamente, luego me mordí la lengua. Pero Jane no se molestó, sonrió ladeando la cabeza y jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello. En ese momento un coro de risitas histéricas llegó hasta nosotros. Rodé los ojos—Son _las chicas—_Expliqué. Ellos asintieron entendiendo ¿Quién más cantaría a pleno pulmón canciones tan extravagante? Además de yo ebria claro.

—Bueno ¿Y cómo te va Bells?—Preguntó Jane mientras nos sentábamos en la escalera. Me quedé observando el pendiente que colgaba de su labio inferior. A ella le quedaba bien, se veía linda con sus mechitas y sus tatuajes. Sonreí y asentí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bien supongo—Contesté despreocupadamente—¿Y tú?—Devolví algo incomoda. Yo no era una persona demasiado sociable con desconocidos. Aunque Jane y Alec no lo fueran, se sentían así para mí después de tantos años.

—Pues no eran las vacaciones que quería…—Comentó observando alrededor—Pero está bien, no me quejo—Terminó con una sonrisita.

Después de un rato la conversación fluyó divinamente. Jane seguía siendo alegre y simpática como la recordaba. Alec opinaba a veces o se limitaba a reírse.

—¡Swan tienes k ver esto…!—Edward salió de la casa riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Su frase quedó en el aire al igual que su pulgar, con el que apuntaba hacía dentro—Hola—Dijo observando a los invitados.

—¡Ey!—Jane se levantó y limpió el trasero de sus desgastados y rotos tejanos. Se acercó a Cullen y se saludaron jovialmente. Alec sin embargo permaneció sentado en el escalón. Me puse en pie para presentarlos.

—Edward ella es Jane, la hermana de Alec. Jane él es Edward, un compañero de clases—Dije de lo más formal. Pero ellos no necesitaron un empujoncito para llevarse bien. No.

Comenzaron a charlar sobre motos, coches y fútbol. Yo estaba atónita. ¿Quién era esa y dónde estaba Jane, la chica con la que jugaba a las casitas?

—Joder Alec, no me dijiste que Edward fuera tan enrollado—Alec frunció el ceño y puso cara de _póquer. _Bien, dudaba que a él, Edward le pareciera "enrollado" precisamente. Pero Jane no esperó contestación. Terminaron sentados en los últimos escalones de la entrada riéndose y hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Bufé. ¿Qué estaba pasando con el mundo?

—Parece que se cayeron bien ¿Eh?—Me preguntó Alec después de un largo rato en el que sólo escuchamos los chillidos y grititos de las amigas de mi abuela y la conversación sobre deportes de Jane y Edward.

Asentí sin más. Por alguna extraña razón me molestaba. Tenía ganas de agarrar a Cullen por un brazo y arrastrarlo de vuelta a la casa. Me dije a mí misma que era sólo cuestión de lealtad. Porque Jane había venido a verme a _mí,_ su amiga de la infancia, no al irritante de Edward.

—Bueno yo en realidad venía a…—Balbuceó Alec de pronto. Lo observé tratando de no escuchar las risotadas de Cullen—¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo el sábado?—Mi primera reacción fue abrir los ojos como platos. ¿Quería salir conmigo? Después me recompuse rápidamente y me sonrojé.

—Sí, vale—Contesté al fin. Alec sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Genial! Entonces iremos todos—Fruncí el ceño y levanté la vista.

Edward y Jane nos miraban. El primero con el rostro lívido y los labios apretados, definitivamente enfadado. Ella sin embargo lucía radiante. Mi cita con mi atractivo amigo de la infancia se había transformado en una salida grupal. Con una loca de los tatuajes y un patán hostil como plato principal.

_Genial Bella ¿Puedes tener más suerte?_ Me dije, antes de forzar una sonrisa y asentir.

**N/a:**_ ¡Holas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? Espero que sip._

_Bueno pues aquí tienen el capitulo y no se olviden de las chicas, ¡porque volverán! Jeje. En el próximo chap habrá un poco de Edward PoV, espero que les guste. Un besito._


	8. Fin de la tregua?

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 8: **_¿Fin de la tregua?_

Edward´s PoV:

¡Mierda! Mis putas barreras estaban cediendo, los guardias que cuidaban los muros de mis estúpidos sentimientos se habían tomado vacaciones y el deseo infernal y obsesivo que sentía por Bella ahora vagaba libre y a sus anchas haciéndome burla.

¡No podía más!

Después de que las chicas se fueron y Jane se llevara al imbecil lame culos de Alec me encerré en mi habitación. No quería ni rozar mi pierna con mis manos. El trozo de piel que había tocado el cuerpo de Bella aún quemaba como los mil demonios. Un roce, un maldito roce era suficiente para que me dieran ganas de saltar sobre ella y romperle la boca a besos. ¿Me lo merecía no? Años de insultos y de bromas pesadas, de desaires y humillaciones y ¿Todo para qué? Para llegar a mí casa y lamentarme porque la única mujer que yo quería me ignoraba. Ni siquiera eso, ella me odiaba. ¡Joder!

Y no sólo había cometido un único error. Desde que estábamos en esta granja alejada de la mano de Dios, habían sido varios. El primero llegó en el avión, cuando la vi dormida, tan serena y relajada. No pude aguantar la presión y me acerqué a besarla y claro, ella se despertó, así que me tocó fingir y burlarme de Bella.

Después llegaron varios más, como quedarme observando su nuevo vestuario como un baboso de mierda o restregar mi muslo contra el de ella como si me fuera la vida en ello. Estaba seguro de que Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que en realidad me hacía sentir. Lo sabía. Y aunque antiguamente eso era suficiente para aplacar mis nervios, ahora no me servía. Por alguna extraña razón, me ponía enfermo saber que Bella no entendía nada. Que ella no supiera ni una maldita cosa sobre mis putos sentimientos.

Me comportaba como un patán porque la cobardía me impedía gritarle lo en realidad sentía por ella. Me hubiera gustado ir a su habitación y decirle todo lo que me hacía sentir. Cómo cada vez que sonreía mi corazón daba un brinco, cómo temblaba mi piel cuando rozaba la suya, la manera en la que su olor me trastornaba. Toda ella me trastornaba. Tenía grabados a fuego en mis retinas los cinco lunares que adornaban su cuello. Conocía de memoria cada prenda de vestir que ella tenía. Sabía su color favorito, su talla, su peso, su altura. ¡Joder hasta sabía su grupo sanguíneo! ¿Patético no? Pues sí. Yo era un puto patético.

Alice me lo dijo una y mil veces, incluso me rogó que dejara de comportarme como un imbecil y le dijera la verdad, pero no podía. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella me cerraba. Simplemente me quedaba en blanco y lo único que salía de mi boca eran insultos. ¿Por qué? Según mi madre era una forma de protegerme. Según mi padre porque yo era un inmaduro gilipollas y según Alice, el amor actúa de formas extrañas. Yo prefería creer lo que mi querida madre pensaba, pero al final sabía de sobra que Carlisle tenía razón. Tenía miedo. Un horrible y corrosivo miedo que me impedía ir adelante. Porque seamos sinceros. ¿Te perdonaría una persona a la que has humillado, insultado y arrastrado por el suelo cada vez que has querido? Si agregamos a todas esas humillaciones, el hecho de que Bella era orgullosa como ninguna, estaba jodido. Era imposible que ella y yo pudiéramos ser algo más que enemigos. O lo que fuéramos.

Y encima de todo eso estaba el hecho de que no era el único que se fijaba en ella, por supuesto que no. En el instituto era fácil espantarlos. Un par de miradas fulminantes o en casos mayores un par de collejas y listo. Pero claro, en el instituto los únicos que se atrevían a acercarse a Bella, eran los que aún no me conocían y cuando lo hacían dejaban incluso de mirarla. Porque todos en Forks sabían que entre Bella y yo había algo. Algo extraño y bizarro pero algo al fin. Todos menos ella, cabe aclarar. Ella no sabía nada. Podía gritárselo a la cara y ella seguiría sin saberlo. Bella era demasiado humilde para pensar en que yo la jodía porque no tenía otra manera de estar cerca de ella, demasiado inocente para imaginar las obsesivas fantasías que corrían por mi cerebro a la velocidad de la luz.

Bella era demasiado en todos los sentidos. Perfecta en su ingenuidad. Dulce, inocente y calida como ninguna. Inteligente y audaz hasta decir basta. Guapa en su sencillez. Simple y complicada a la vez. Bella era perfecta. Y la única que no se daba cuenta de eso, era ella.

Bella´s PoV:

Edward adoptó de nuevo esa actitud mañosa y rara y se metió en su habitación después de que Alec y Jane se fueran. Las chicas siguieron un par de horas más con sus canciones y licores coloridos. ¡Como si no tuvieran bastante con la botella entera de anís _del mono_, que se habían metido entre pecho y espalda!

Yo preferí hacer la cena y dejar a mi abuela en su estado de felicidad completa e intensa que venía después de unos buenos tragos.

Mi abuelo seguía gritándole al televisor. Así que en realidad todo estaba tranquilo. Puse los tallarines a cocer mientras preparaba la salsa y estaba a punto de ponerla al fuego cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Corrí hacía el salón y descolgué el auricular.

—¿Diga?—Saludé.

—_¡Bella! Soy Rosalie—_Sonreí brillantemente al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga.

—¡Rose! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?—Inquirí entusiasmada. Un suspiro hastiado me contestó desde la otra línea.

—_No entraré en detalles ahora. Pero no estoy nada bien…—_Contestó. Su tono decayó y escuché un gemido ahogado salir de su boca. Me preocupé por ella instantáneamente ¿Qué estaría pasando?

—¿Qué pasa Rose?—Bajé el tono ya que mi abuela estaba prestando atención y aunque Marie era completamente discreta, prefería no tener que contarle lo que Rosalie me dijera.

—_Mi hermano tuvo problemas en la escuela militar Bells, lo van a expulsar. El año que viene vendrá a Forks conmigo—_Rose volvió a suspirar—_Y mis padres no llamaron ni una vez en lo que van de vacaciones—_¡Los odiaba! Sentí como mi estomago se retorcía de rabia. No podían ser tan despreocupados con sus hijos. Rose y Jasper eran los hijos que todo padre desea tener. Serios, responsables, agradables y buenas personas. Pero los señores Hale los ignoraban. ¿Para qué tenían hijos eh? ¿Para desentenderse de ellos en cuanto tenían oportunidad? Respiré profundo y traté de mejorar el humor de Rosalie.

—Bueno al menos no tienes que soportar al odioso de Edward a tu lado las veinticuatro horas del día—Bromeé con ella, su risita burlona no se hizo esperar. Prefería mil veces que Rosalie escuchara mis problemas, antes de que pensara en los suyos. ¿Eso hacían las amigas no?

—_¿Tan mal se está portando?—_Preguntó ella con tono mordaz. Rodé los ojos y bufé.

—¡Peor! Es como ser niñera de un niñito mal educado y arrogante. Enserio Rose, creo que volveré a rezar porque si me mandan al infierno, entonces sería parecido a lo que estoy viviendo—Rose comenzó a reír conmigo. Sí, estaba exagerando, pero al menos ella se volvía a reír. Eso era lo importante. Si tenía que decir la verdad, entonces Edward no era tan malo como habría esperado.

—_Bueno, en realidad llamaba para decirte que Alice me telefoneó ayer desde una cabina. Perdió su móvil así que seguramente te llamará pronto para darte su nuevo número—_Negué con la cabeza sonriente. Muy típico de Alice "perder" las cosas. Aunque seguramente se lo habría regalado al primer vagabundo que hubiera llamado su atención. Así era mi amiga. Aún recuerdo cuando nos dejaron viajar solas a Port Ángeles por primera vez. Rose y yo habíamos ido a la biblioteca a comprar unos libros que necesitábamos y cuando salimos, encontramos a Alice con una señora indigente a la que le había prometido un abrigo nuevo.

—Bueno esperaré su llamada. Cuídate Rose, te quiero mucho—Me despedí al escuchar que desde la cocina llegaban sonidos sospechosos. Seguramente el agua de los tallarines se estaba derramando.

—_También te quiero Bells, un beso—_Se escucharon los pitidos del corte de llamada. Colgué y corrí hacía la cocina, al llegar me paré en seco. Edward estaba removiendo la pasta.

Al escucharme entrar giró su cabeza y me observó con una expresión extraña. Una mezcla entre odio, enfado, decepción y tristeza. Rodé los ojos y lo empujé para atender la cena. No estaba para sus jueguitos. Edward apretó la mandíbula y dio un paso hacía mí. Arrugué la frente y me encogí sobre mi misma. Sus manos temblaban y su rostro estaba rojo. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado.

—¿Qué te pasa Edward?—Pregunté genuinamente preocupada.

—Espero que te escuchen hay arriba y no tengas que compartir el infierno conmigo—Contestó señalando el techo. Todo encajó. Edward había escuchado mi conversación. Sentí como mi cuerpo se calentaba de vergüenza y frustración. Quise golpearme con la sartén en la frente. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza e intenté acercar mi mano hacía él. Mal movimiento. Cullen saltó hacía atrás y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡No es lo que tú piensas!—Chillé a la vez que él salía a zancadas de la cocina. Apreté mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos. Eso no estaba bien. Edward podía ser un patán arrogante, pero no se merecía las cosas que yo había dicho de él. Sobre todo después del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por nuestra "tregua". Tuve ganas de correr detrás de él y explicarle todo a gritos, pero no lo hice. Porque sabía que él no me escucharía, porque tenía demasiado orgullo en mi interior como para disculparme con Cullen y porque al final, los dos sabíamos que la tegua no duraría para siempre. En vez de eso me dediqué a terminar de preparar la cena.

Cuando los tallarines estuvieron listos puse la mesa y llamé a mis abuelos a cenar. Marie buscó a Edward en su habitación, mas él dijo que no tenía hambre. Mi estomago empequeñeció al saber que Cullen no cenaría con nosotros. ¿Tanto le había afectado mi conversación? No lo entendía. Y me encontré deseando que se vengara, que me hiciera una de sus pesadas bromas e incluso que hiciera alusión a mi nula vida sexual. Porque por alguna extraña razón prefería eso a que me ignorara. ¿Extraño verdad? Después de pasar años deseando ser invisible para él, ahora moría porque pasaba de mí. Y luego lo acusaba a él de bipolar, cuando yo era aún peor.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Mi abuela se restregaba frenéticamente las sienes, mientras que mi abuelo la miraba y sonreía tiernamente. Oh sí, la resaca comenzaba a aparecer.

Después de lavar los platos y ducharme me tiré en la cama y fui incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Mi sentido del oído estaba tan alerta que si hubiera caído un alfiler abajo en la cocina, lo habría escuchado. Pero de la habitación de Edward no venía ningún sonido. Nada. Y yo estaba de los nervios. Mi culpabilidad crecía hasta límites insospechados y hasta que no me prometí a mí misma que al día siguiente le pediría perdón, no fui capaz de dormir.

Cuando el despertador sonó gruñí y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada. Parecía que había dormido dos horas en vez de ocho. Estaba exhausta. Apagué el despertador y continué durmiendo.

En mis sueños, me veía corriendo detrás de Cullen y pidiéndole perdón y cuando unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron me sentí enferma. Tanta era la culpa que había acumulado durante mis sueños, que sabía que sería incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Palomita, voy a ordeñar! ¿No querías venir?—Me gritó mi abuelo del otro lado de la puerta. Me puse en pie a regañadientes y arrastré los pies con cansancio. Abrí de un tirón y sonreí forzadamente.

—Dame veinte minutos ¿Si?—Pedí. Mi abuelo besó mi frente y bajó silbando una alegre canción a la cocina.

Me vestí y cepille mis dientes con el estomago lleno de nudos. Cuando estuve preparada salí a despertar a Edward. Me sorprendí al encontrar su cama totalmente ordenada y su habitación vacía. Entonces escuché su voz abajo, en la cocina.

Bajé las escaleras y allí estaba él. Sonriente y sonrojado hablando tranquilamente con mi abuela.

—Buenos días—Saludé con voz ronca. Mi abuela me abrazó y me saludó pero Cullen ni siquiera me miró. Desayuné torpemente, dejando caer el cuchillo un par de veces y derramando mi zumo de naranja. Todos mis músculos estaban tensos. Edward me ignoró durante todo el rato.

En silencio salimos a buscar a mi abuelo.

—¡Ya estáis aquí! ¡Vamos, vamos las vacas están preparadas!—Saludó George feliz mientras colocaba los cubos metálicos debajo de las hinchadas ubres.

Por la esquina de mi ojo observé cómo Edward hacía un gesto de pánico y se sentaba torpemente en la sillita de madera.

Sonreí bajando mi cabeza y poniéndome los guantes de látex. Mi abuelo comenzó a explicarle a Cullen lo que debía de hacer.

—Los machos no usan guantes hijo—Reprochó George al ver cómo Edward estiraba la mano al sobre de los guantes. Ahogué una risita con una sonora tos. La cara de asco de Cullen no tenía precio.

Sin esperar comencé a ordenar a _Calixta_ mientras que mi abuelo paseaba tranquilamente mirando nuestro trabajo. Después de un rato se escuchó una maldición.

—Mierda. No sale nada—Murmuró Edward entre dientes. La vaca que estaba ordeñando mugió descontenta y dio dos pasos nerviosos. Mi abuelo corrió al lado de Cullen.

—No maldigas frente a _Princesa_—Regañó George mirando a Edward con reproche. La cara de Cullen era un poema. Y supe lo que estaba pensando, menudo nombre para una vaca. No pude controlar mi risita. Cuando levanté la cabeza, mi abuelo continuaba enseñándole a Edward cómo tenía que apretar las ubres y él me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme por reírme.

Me tragué el nudo que se ató en mi garganta y con la cara ardiendo continué mi trabajo. Joder, él de verdad estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado conmigo.

—¡George, teléfono!—Llegó hasta nosotros el grito de Marie, con una rápida disculpa mi abuelo corrió hacía la casa.

Entre Edward y yo apareció una burbuja de tensión difícil de soportar. Los minutos pasaban y lo único que se escuchaba era la leche que salía de las ubres de _Calixta_ y las maldiciones de Edward. Cuando mi cubo estuvo repleto salté de mi asiento feliz por tener algo qué hacer. Saqué un cubo más pequeño y me senté de nuevo para terminar de apurar la vaca.

Quince minutos después, George seguía sin aparecer. _Princesa_ estaba cada vez más nerviosa y Edward parecía a punto de explotar. Aunque la vaca que yo estaba ordeñando estaba absolutamente seca, fingí que seguía haciendo algo con sus ubres. Sobre todo porque era incapaz de levantarme. Tenía la sospecha de que si Edward notaba movimiento a su alrededor, saltaría a mi yugular.

Entonces pasó. Alec llegó al lugar donde estábamos sonriente, se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Mucha leche o qué?—Preguntó palmeando suavemente el lomo de princesa. La cara de Edward comenzó a ponerse roja—Estas vacas son una maravilla, mi padre está pensando en encargar un par más y empezar a comercializar con la leche y…—Alec continuó hablando y palmeando a la vaca de Edward. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su monologo, Cullen explotó.

—¿Por qué no te vas a tu puta granja y dejas de joder? ¡Nadie te invitó!—Gritó poniéndose en pie. Alec me miró interrogativamente. Me encogí de hombros y bajé la vista al suelo con las manos temblándome incontroladamente.

—Tranquilo hombre…—Murmuró Alec con voz seria y profunda. Puso las palmas de sus manos hacía delante y observó a Edward con la espalda tensa.

—¡Una mierda tranquilo! Te paseas por aquí como un puto perro por su casa—Cullen con el rostro encarnado dio un paso adelante amenazador. Me puse en pie con la intención de poner mi mano sobre su torso. Él al ver mi reacción me fulminó con la mirada—¿Saben qué? Mejor los dejo solos, seguro que tiene mucho de qué hablar—Edward salió del lugar golpeando su hombro contra el de Alec. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y respiré profundamente. La situación se estaba saliendo de contexto. Edward se había convertido en algo que yo ya no podía controlar. Y lo peor es que todo era mi culpa. Porque él había tratado de comportarse y yo lo insulté sin compasión alguna. Porque Edward se había portado bien conmigo y para mí no fue suficiente. Era mi culpa y lo iba a solucionar.

—Volví ¿Cómo vais con…? ¿Dónde está el chico?—Mi abuelo perdió la jovial sonrisa que traía cuando vio la situación. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí forzadamente.

—Se sintió mal, voy a buscarlo. Alec ¿Puedes terminar con _Princesa_ por favor?—Pedí rogándole con la mirada. Mi amigo abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua y finalmente asintió con un suspiro resignado. George miró de uno al otro con la ceja enarcada, mas no preguntó nada. Recogió los cubos y me dejó salir de allí.

Llegué a la granja casi corriendo. Mi abuela bailoteaba por la cocina al ritmo de _Elvis._ Me alegré de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Corrí por las escaleras y entré a mi habitación. Después de tranquilizarme frente al espejo y mojar mi rostro, arrastré mis pies hasta el cuarto de Edward. Toqué suavemente sin recibir contestación. Lo intenté de nuevo. Nada. La tercera vez acompañé los golpes en la puerta con su nombre. Entonces Cullen abrió, se cruzó de brazos y me observó serio como la misma muerte.

Mis palabras se quedaron en mi garganta. Restregué mis manos una contra la otra nerviosa. Mi estomago se sentía del tamaño de un guisante. No estaba acostumbrada a pedirle disculpas o a razonar con Edward. Era como bailar _la macarena _en frente de un león. Estúpido, anti natural y peligroso. Me armé de valor y hablé por fin.

—Edward yo…—Y me cortó instantáneamente.

—No pienso disculparme. Estoy harto de todo esto. Harto de alimentar gallinas de tratar de ordeñar a las malditas vacas. ¡Estoy cansado de fingir que tú y yo podemos llevarnos bien!—Mi boca se descolgó. ¿Él creía que yo quería que pidiera disculpas? Mi mente quedó en blanco. ¿Por qué tendría él que pedir disculpas?

—No estoy aquí por eso—Murmuré aún demasiado sorprendida para ser coherente.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? Y ¿Dónde está tu mascota? Pensé que Alec te seguiría moviendo el maldito rabo hasta el fin del mundo—Arrugué la frente y negué con la cabeza.

—No metas a Alec en esto. Él no tiene nada que ver, además, no se por qué lo tratas tan mal…—Le dije. Porque era cierto. Alec se había portado bien con Edward, había sido Cullen el que había empezado con esa actitud hostil.

—¡Oh, disculpa! ¿Te molestó que insultara a tu novio?—El tono lleno de ironía y crueldad de Edward me hizo sonrojarme como un tomate. Volvía a ser él. El patán, el imbecil de mierda que disfrutaba humillándome.

—¡Pues sí! Me molesta que lo insultes. Y ¿Sabes qué? Quizás te tome la palabra y le pida que sea mi novio—Chillé agudamente y me giré para marcharme. Entré a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo. Estaba a punto de entrar al baño de nuevo cuando Edward irrumpió en mi habitación—¿Qué quieres ahora?—Pregunté irritada. Apreté los puños a mis costados cuando Cullen se acercó con la mandíbula tan apretada, que pensé que se le rompería.

—¿Él te gusta?—Preguntó.

—Si—Devolví. En su rostro apareció una expresión de dolor, tan intensa que pensé que se estaba quemando por dentro. Mi enojo se disolvió, pero entonces el rostro de Edward se llenó de agresividad pura.

—Entonces quizás me equivoqué ¿Verdad Swan? Quizás no eres tan mojigata como yo pensé. Porque está claro que ese capullo no quiere llevarte de la mano y besarte en las mejillas—Arrastró las palabras amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba a mí. Caminé hacía atrás intimidada. Muy pocas veces lo había visto tan fuera de control y mentiría si dijera que no me asustaba un poco—¿Cuántas veces te llevó a la cama entonces? ¿Eh Swan? ¿Te gustó que ese cabrón te follara? ¿O aún no llegáis a esa parte?—Me sonrojé furiosamente y traté de escaparme de su presencia. En otra ocasión le habría gritado, mas no ahora. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo, pero entonces Cullen puso la guinda en el pastel—Quizás debajo de esa apariencia de niñita inocente y frígida, se esconde una verdadera zor…—Antes de que el insulto abandonara su boca, estrellé mi mano contra su rostro. Tan fuerte que mi palma hormigueó de dolor.

Edward se llevó la mano a la mejilla sorprendido por mi golpe. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar. Cambié el peso de una pierna a la otra, preparada para golpearlo de nuevo si seguía con sus insultos. Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, él tomó mis muñecas y me apretó contra la pared. Su cuerpo se pegó tanto al mío que pude sentir todos sus músculos contra mí. Su torso bajaba y subía acompasado con su rápida respiración. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos brillaban como dos soles de verano. Mi estomago se llenó de retortijones calidos. Mi corazón tronó contra mi pecho.

Cullen apretó los dientes y metió su pierna entre las mías. Jadeé incapaz de sofocar las sensaciones que estaban embargándome. Mis muslos se tensaron por su roce y mi sexo comenzó a palpitar. No podía moverme, no podía pensar.

—No voy a dejar que nadie más te toque—Me dijo antes de sujetar mis caderas posesivamente y abrir mis labios con su caliente y húmeda lengua.

**N/A:**_ ¡Chan, chan chan! ¿Y ahora qué? Muahaha. ¡No me odien! Prometo que Edward pagará por sus insultos. ¡Lo juro!_

_¿Rew? ¡Sí, actualice muy prontísimo, pero es que tendré unos días en los que no podré hacerlo! Más o menos una semana. Lo siento._

_Esta capitulo está dedicado a Alice-¡Cariño hablar contigo es genial, nunca nos aburrimos!, a Cath-Tú sabes que no te olvido mi niña-a E. Cullen Vigo-Por tus rew tan bonitos y tu apoyo-y a M.L.F Elektragedía que por cierto tiene un nuevo fic muy interesante._

_¡Si queréis ver a una Bella tatuadora! Y leer una historia súper original y magníficamente escrita, entren aquí:_

www .Fanfiction. net/s/5969966/1/Body_Art - _Todo junto._

_Un beso_


	9. Dulce y salado

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 9:** Dulce y salado.

Bella´s PoV:

Cerré mis parpados fuertemente y esperé a despertarme del extraño sueño que estaba viviendo. Porque de todas maneras, no podía ser real que Edward Cullen estuviera besándome. Sin embargo al sentir sus dedos hundirse profundamente en la carne de mis caderas, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Era real.

Los carnosos y húmedos labios de Edward chupaban, lamían y mordisqueaban los míos. Su cadera se balanceaba contra mi bajo vientre en un suave vaivén. Su boca poseía la mía exigiendo reciprocidad. Mi cuerpo experimentó una ola de calor que abrasó mis entrañas y consumió mi voluntad. Me convertí en una muñeca de trapo moviéndose por los hilos de la lujuria de Edward. Y me sorprendí a mi misma penetrando con mi lengua la dulce cavidad de su boca.

Su saliva calmó la sequedad de mi garganta, su lengua humedeció la mía y sus labios lamieron mis labios con hambre de más.

Mis manos subieron con vida propia palpando la extensa espalda de Edward, las yemas de mis dedos hormiguearon al entrar en contacto con la piel expuesta de su cuello varonil.

Edward tembló bajo mis caricias, y yo me estremecí por sus reacciones. Mi primer beso. El primero real. No sólo un inocente pico. No. Era más. Mucho más. Estaba experimentando olas de lujuria, tan intensas, que si no fuera porque la boca de Edward coordinaba la mía, mis dientes habrían castañeteado.

Mis muslos se tensaron cuando con un gruñido gutural y ansioso, Edward clavó sus dedos en mi trasero y me levantó recargando parte de mi peso en la pared.

Los dos gemimos cuando nuestros sexos se encontraron a través de la ropa. Oh dios, el placer era tan intenso que mis ojos viajaron a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y los dedos de mis pies se encogieron de anticipación.

Se sentía tan natural que su lengua penetrara en mi boca una y otra vez. Se sentía normal y por encima de todo, se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Sus labios abandonaron los míos para bajar hasta mi cuello. Los dientes de Edward entraron en contacto con mi carne, haciendo mi bajo vientre palpitar enloquecido.

Cuando su boca volvió a posarse sobre la mía deseé a Edward más cerca…más _adentro._ Y ese fue el detonante para que mi cerebro abandonara la bruma en el que estaba sumido y de un empujón, apartara a Cullen de mí.

Edward se tambaleó hacía atrás jadeando enloquecido. Yo misma abrí mi boca para poder capturar aire en mis pulmones. Mi corazón bailaba en mi pecho.

Sin embargo no pude apartar la vista de los brillantes ojos de él. La situación debería ser incomoda después de lo que había pasado, pero no era así. Al revés. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan femenina y poderosa delante de Edward, pero las dudas y la confusión eran más fuertes que el placer. Al menos para mí. Y necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunté. Me llevé una mano a la garganta al no reconocer la ronca y débil voz que salió de mis labios. Cullen me miró incrédulo durante un segundo, después volvió a recomponerse.

—Porque me apetecía—Murmuró y algo dentro de mí quiso gritarle _"Mentiroso"_ a viva voz, mas no lo hice. Respiré profundo y aunque en mi interior quería golpearlo por ser tan cruel, sonreí.

—Debe ser muy difícil para ti ¿Verdad?—Pregunté en tono neutral. Jugueteé con un mechón de mi cabello que se había escapado y me recosté contra la pared—¿Verdad?—Repetí ante su silencio. Edward ladeó la cabeza fingiendo estar confundido. ¡A mí no me engañaba! Ya no. Yo sabía por qué me había besado.

—¿El qué?—Inquirió con voz inocente. Maldito mentiroso.

—El estar aquí sin ninguna _zorra_ a la que _follarte_—Mis dientes se apretaron al igual que mis puños, estaba preparada para patear sus bolas hasta que se le cayeran al suelo. Ahora más que nunca. Odiaba a Edward Cullen. Sin embargo su frente se arrugó como si de verdad no entendiera nada. Reí sin humor—Por eso me besaste, porque no tienes a nadie más y claro soy la única en la que descargarte ¿Verdad?—Volví a la carga dando un paso al frente. El horror que apareció en el rostro de Edward bajó mis defensas durante una milésima de segundo.

—¿Crees que te besé porque no había nadie más disponible?—Preguntó observándome como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente. Sacudí la cabeza intentando despejarme. Él no podía volver a mentirme. Exactamente eso es lo que había pasado.

Edward era así. Le daba igual meter la polla dentro de un ladrillo si este llevaba faldas. Todo lo que le interesaba era descargarse con alguien y definitivamente la opción más cercana era la estúpida de Bella Swan. Que tonta había sido, porque por un segundo había pensado que de verdad me quería a mí. Que realmente me deseaba a mí. Pero no. Todo lo que él deseaba era tener sexo. El quien, el cuando o el donde, le eran irrelevantes.

—Eres lo peor. Eres lo más rastrero que jamás conocí—Me descargué toda la rabia escupiéndole esas palabras arrastradas a la vez que avanzaba hacía él.

—Y tú estas ciega—Devolvió con la mandíbula tensa—¿Nunca te darás cuenta de lo que me haces sentir verdad?—Edward caminó hacía mí amenazadoramente. Me sentí pequeña e intimidada, pero jamás iba a dejar que se diera cuenta de ello. Lo enfrenté plantando mis pies en el suelo como si la vida me fuera en ello—¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¿Quieres saber por qué te besé y te toqué así?—Preguntó. Las silabas salían de su boca con dolor, con miedo. Edward batallaba consigo mismo y yo podía verlo. Su rostro estaba tenso, al igual que sus brazos y su espalda. La gruesa vena en su cuello latía con furia. Sus palabras y su suave y arrastrado todo de voz, no tenía nada que ver con su semblante.

Su boca decía si y su cuerpo gritaba no. Mi confusión creció hasta limites insospechados. ¿Era cierto? ¿Él me deseaba? Volví a sacudir mi cabeza, imposible. Él quería utilizarme, nada más. Me repetí una y otra vez tratando de creérmelo.

—Yo sé el por qué, no hay nadie más así que me harás el favor a mí ¿No? ¿Es eso? _¡Oh sí, le quitaré la virginidad a Swansy como buena obra del año!—_Dije agudamente mientras que sentía mis rodillas temblar. Edward rió sin humor, sus ojos perdieron el brillo resplandeciente que habían tenido después de _ese_ beso. Su boca formó una pálida y tensa línea—¡¿Es eso?—Chillé apretando mis parpados para no ponerme a llorar de frustración.

—No sabes nada. No entiendes nada. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo!—Llevó sus manos a su cabello y tiró con fuerza entre bufidos exasperados—Olvídalo, olvídalo…—Repitió una y otra vez hasta que sus palabras dejaron de tener sentido y se convirtieron en un amasijo de silabas.

Estiré mi brazo hacía él sin saber por qué. Las ganas de reconfortarlo y aliviar lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo le ganaron a mi furia. Pero cuando di un paso adelante, Cullen levantó sus ojos y me fulminó con la mirada.

—No me toques. Nunca—Susurró para después salir casi corriendo de mi habitación.

Edward´s PoV:

Contuve las ganas de romper cada mueble de la habitación que me habían asignado en esta casa.

Decir que me sentía en el infierno era quedarse corto.

¿Por qué simplemente no pudo creer en los hechos? ¡Por dios si casi le había arrancado los labios del hambre que tenía de ella!

Pero no. Bella era de las que buscaban la solución más extraña y rebuscada. Era de las que no creía que un beso se daba por amor. Por deseo. Prefería pensar en que yo me había convertido en un mafioso italiano y un beso significaba que mi familia mataría a la suya, antes de aceptar que simplemente quería hacerlo porque la deseaba más que al puto aire que respiraba.

Cuando me di cuenta mis nudillos estaban blancos como la cal. Me sentía débil y enfermo y los insultos que le había dedicado antes de besarla como un salvaje, flotaban por mi mente y quemaban mi pecho.

No era una excusa decir que estaba tan celoso que todo lo que había visto era de color rojo, no era excusa tampoco, asegurar que si Alec hubiera posado un solo dedo encima de Bella le habría partido el cuello. No eran excusas. Pero en el momento en que ella había asegurado que ese hijo de puta de Alec le gustaba, escuché como mi maldito corazón se quebraba. Y las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder controlarlas.

No tenía pretextos para lo que había dicho, pero tampoco las necesitaba, ya que a los ojos de Bella, siempre sería el malo de la película, el cruel, el patán sin sentimientos.

Al esconder mi rostro entre mis manos, sentí la humedad en mi rostro. Con un jadeo limpié mis lágrimas con ira. _Deja de llorar puto maricon de mierda._ Me grité mentalmente.

La última imagen que flotó en mi cerebro antes de dormir, fue el rostro sonrojado, con los labios hinchados y rojos y los parpados perezosamente entrecerrados de Bella después de haberla besado.

Arrugué la nariz, tenía la boca pastosa y me dolía la cabeza. Abrí un ojo y lo cerré inmediatamente. La lámpara de mi habitación estaba encendida. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que había dormido unas diez horas.

Aunque mi estomago rugió de hambre y mi garganta estaba seca como papel de lija, no bajé a cenar. No podía ver a Bella de nuevo, no aún. Me acurruqué en mi cama y me dediqué a recordar el tacto de la suave piel de los labios de Bella sobre los míos. Ninguna otra podría compararse con ella. Bella era la única.

Las horas pasaron y cuando finalmente escuché los estruendosos ronquidos de George bajé y me preparé un bocadillo. Después de unos cuantos vasos de soda y algo de comida, subí las escaleras de puntillas. Estaba a punto de entrar en mi habitación cuando las ganas de verla me ganaron. No era la primera vez que entraba a hurtadillas a su habitación, sin embargo, esta se sentía diferente. Abrí la puerta despacio y observé desde la puerta como el rostro pálido y suave de Bella se veía sereno mientras dormía.

Su pecho bajaba y subía acompasado por su suave respiración. La luz de la luna bañaba su figura de luz plateada.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto tardé muchísimo en volverme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me preparé frente al espejo. Adopté la expresión más neutral que pude y bajé las escaleras con el corazón en la garganta.

Marie y George hablaban animadamente mientras comían las tostadas y la fruta fresca del desayuno. Bella no estaba allí.

Me senté al lado de George.

—Buenos días chico ¿Estás mejor?—Arrugué la frente sin entender, abrí la boca para contestar, cuando la suave voz de Bella llenó la cocina.

—Les conté a mis abuelos de tu dolor de estomago—La miré interrogativo, se sonrojó y bajó la vista. Lucía preciosa, con un pantalón vaquero de color crema y un jersey estrecho negro con letras del mismo color que el pantalón. Caí en la cuenta de l que decían. Claro, no había bajado a cenar. La sensación de calor en mi pecho me hizo sonreír levemente. Ella se había disculpado por mi ausencia, aunque no era para tanto, a mí el simple hecho de que no quisiera que yo quedara mal, me supo a gloria.

—Estoy mejor, gracias—Contesté rápidamente.

Bella parecía animada mientras desayunaba y hablaba con su abuela. Yo me moría por hablar con ella, pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Me daba pánico mencionar "el tema". Después de que los platos estuvieron limpios, Marie comenzó a limpiar el salón, así que me fui a mi habitación nuevamente.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Emmet cuando tocaron a la puerta. Mi corazón bombeó contra mi pecho como si fuera un tambor de dos toneladas. Tragué saliva y abrí…Pero no era Bella la que me recibió del otro lado con una sonrisa.

Era Jane.

—¡Ey!—Saludé con animo fingido.

—¿Lo olvidaste no?—Cuando Jane puso sus manos en sus caderas y tamborileó su pie contra el suelo me acobardé. Por alguna extraña razón quise disculparme. Ella me recordaba a Alice y a Esme juntas.

—No—Mentí.

—Entonces ¿Qué haces así aún? Vístete ¡Hay que aprovechar el día!—Aunque ya sabía de que hablaba, me giré para mirar el calendario que colgaba de la pared.

_Oh dios no. _Rogué. La cita. Tuve ganas de vomitar.

No sabía si iba a poder soportar todo un maldito día de Alec-trata-de-conquistar-a-Bella. Y eso no era lo peor.

Además de soportar al estúpido, caí en la cuenta de que Bella se había arreglado para verlo a _él._ No a mí. Entonces quise dar patadas y romperme la cabeza contra el suelo.

¡Maldita vida, maldito Alec y maldito San Valentín por arruinar mi existencia!

**N/A**: _Buenos aquí les traigo el chap. Siento haber tardado tanto pero tenía cosas que hacer y estaba de viaje (Sigo de viaje, realmente) pero tomé prestado un pc así que aquí estoy._

_Mil gracias por todos sus rew de apoyo._

_¿Qué les pareció? ¡¿Y qué pasará en la cita? Jejeje._

_Un beso._

**Por cierto, como dije pasé a la final en el concurso que participo con "Semental", hoy empiezan los votos para determinar a las ganadoras. Sería genial si se pasaran y dieran sus votos a sus favoritas. El link pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil. Mil gracias de ante mano.**


	10. Confesiones en la cama

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 10: **_Confesiones en la cama._

Bella´s PoV:

Alec y yo nos sentamos en el sillón a esperar a Edward y Jane. El hecho de que mi dulce amiga de la infancia estuviera encerrada con Cullen mientras se cambiaba me hirvió la sangre.

_Libertinos, pervertidos de mierda._ Pensé aguantándome las ganas de correr hasta la habitación del patán y sacarlos de los pelos.

¡Y no es que estuviera celosa! ¡Ja! ¿Yo celosa? Nah.

Bufé exasperada, atrayendo así la atención de Alec.

—Tardan mucho ¿Eh?—Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Asentí haciéndome la desentendida.

Me estaba volviendo loca, eso era todo. Porque Edward podía hacer lo que quisiera, a mi me daba igual ¿Verdad? Sí. _¡Claro que te da igual! _Me grité a mí misma. Esto de discutir con mi conciencia no debía ser sano.

Pero el problema erradicaba en que él me había besado a mí el día anterior y ahora estaba encerrado en su habitación con otra. Así que tenía derecho a indignarme. Me puse en pie gritándome a mí misma que nada de lo que hiciera Edward podía afectarme. Entonces se escucharon sonoros pasos por la escalera.

Jane y Edward bajaban riéndose a carcajadas, el último tenía el rostro sonrojado. Me fijé en cómo sus ojos se arrugaban en las comisuras al reír. Usaba un pantalón a la cadera, de tela vaquera y una camiseta blanca ajustada. Y me sorprendí a mi misma relamiéndome mis labios resecos al mirarlo. Porque Cullen podía ser un imbecil, un estúpido y un patán pervertido, pero también era guapísimo, un pecado con piernas.

Me di la vuelta y me encaminé a la puerta en silencio.

_No vas a fantasear con Cullen, no ahora, no nunca._ Me repetí una y otra vez.

Tenía que ser sincera, ese beso y las caricias me habían afectado. Estar con él había despertado algo en mí que no sabía que tenía. El hambre carnal.

Y ahora cada vez que lo veía, mis ojos vagaban hasta sus labios ansiosos de una repetición. Sí, mi cuerpo era un traidor, al igual que mi corazón que quería salirse de mi pecho cada vez que Edward hablaba.

Cullen pasó de largo sin apenas mirarme. Salió con Jane y juntos caminaron hacía el auto de ella. Alec se levantó del sillón y vino a reunirse conmigo.

Pasando un brazo por mis hombros me sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—¡Anímate mujer! Te compraré caramelos si sonríes ¿Si? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?—Terminé con una sonrisa tonta extendida por mi rostro. Alec era tan dulce…

Cuando llegamos al auto, Jane tomó el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Alec conducía. Lo que me dejaba atrás, con él. ¡Genial!

Cullen se había cruzado de brazos y miraba fijamente a través del cristal. _Muse _tronó en el equipo de sonido.

—Bella ¿Te contó Alec de su beca?—Preguntó Jane por encima del estruendo. Negué con la cabeza—¡Nuestro pequeño irá a _la Juliard!_—Alec se sonrojó hasta las orejas_. Nuestro pequeño,_ suspiré. Así lo llamábamos cuando al jugar a las casitas, lo obligábamos a que él fuera el bebe de la familia.

—¡Felicidades!—Sonreí e imitando el gesto de Jane despeiné su cabello, mas aparté la mano instantáneamente al sentir como a mi lado, Edward se tensaba y acercaba su cuerpo al mío. Fue mi turno para sonrojarme.

Muy disimuladamente observé por el rabillo del ojo, Cullen me miraba intensamente. Entonces sonrió de lado maliciosamente y se acercó aún más. Arrastré mi trasero lejos de él.

—…¿Te imaginas? ¡Una vuelta por toda Europa! Estoy deseándolo—Presté atención a Jane, aunque me había perdido la mitad de su monologo.

—¡Genial!—Chillé agudamente apretándome contra la puerta del auto. Edward cada vez estaba más cerca de mí y mi piel comenzaba a hormiguear.

—Pues Bella terminará en _Harvard_ si sigue así, es toda una genio ¿Verdad?—Cullen rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y me dio un ligero apretoncito. Mi rostro ardió. ¡El mundo definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco! ¿Qué habían hecho con el Cullen hostil y quién era este que tenía a mí lado? Jane rió con Edward. Alec sin embargo bajó el estruendo de la música y me observó por el retrovisor, Cullen apretó su agarre. Y aunque quise apartarme, no pude. Mi cuerpo se estremecía por el roce, mi estomago estaba apretado y mis manos picaban deseando contacto. Maldita sea.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?—Le murmuré bajo mi aliento sin apenas mover los labios.

—Si no me crees cuando te digo que me gustas, tendré que demostrarlo—Sus labios entraron en contacto con el lóbulo de mi oreja durante una milésima de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que todo mi cuerpo se encendiera. Mi bajo vientre comenzó a palpitar. Edward rió entre dientes al notar el temblor—¿Tú también lo deseas no es así? Te mueres por estar conmigo, tanto como yo deseo estar contigo. Déjate llevar Bella—Su mano masajeó mi hombro, cerré los ojos y suspiré olvidándome del mundo entero. Lo deseaba. Maldita sea, lo deseaba.

Era muy conciente del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Edward a mí lado. Mi estomago bullía por la cercanía. Me estaban dando unas ganas locas de tirarme por la ventanilla del auto, pero de pronto llegamos. Con un brusco frenazo, Alec apagó el motor. Sentí a Cullen reírse suavemente a mi lado.

Salí del coche como si el asiento me hubiera mordido el culo.

Dios esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Sería verdad entonces? ¿Yo le gustaba a Edward? No, no podía ser. Si eso fuera cierto entonces ¿Por qué todos los años de tratarme como basura? Sacudí la cabeza y traté de no volver a mirarlo o rozarme con él. Por suerte, Jane arrastró a Cullen a su lado y se separaron de nosotros.

—¿Estás bien Bella?—Preguntó la intensa voz de Alec a mi lado. Asentí con la cabeza y forcé una sonrisita.

—¡Oh, chicos, miren! ¡Pitufos!—Jane chilló y corrió hacía la tienda de golosinas que teníamos al frente. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Los "pitufos" eran unos dulces con forma de hombrecitos, con el cuerpo azul y gorro y botas blancas. Cuando éramos pequeños los comíamos todo el tiempo. Decidí disfrutar el tiempo que pasaría con mis amigos y olvidarme un rato de Edward. Así que me acerqué a la vitrina y allí estaban, nuestros dulces favoritos.

Jane entró y compró unos cuantos mientras que Alec y yo recordábamos los viejos tiempos y reíamos con ganas. Por fin mi cuerpo se relajó.

Con una sonrisa y un movimiento sugestivo de cejas, Jane me entregó uno de los dulces y seguimos caminando. Estábamos en medio de un relato de Jane cuando Edward salió de la nada y se puso a mi lado.

—¿Está bueno?—Preguntó señalando el caramelo en mi boca. Lo saqué por el palito y asentí sin mirarlo—Déjame probarlo—Ronroneó. Me sonrojé furiosamente y rodé los ojos fingiendo no estar afectada por sus palabras. De pronto me quitó el dichoso caramelo y lo metió en su boca—Mm, sabe a ti. Delicioso—Suspiró degustándolo. Cerré mi mandíbula que había quedado bastante abierta y traté de ignorarlo.

—Edward estás muy raro, enserio yo…No sé ni qué pensar y…—Balbuceé incoherentemente, él se limitó a reír.

—No pienses entonces—Devolvió, sacó el dulce de entre sus labios y lo acercó a mi boca—Ábrela para mí Bella—Y lo hice. Su forma de ronronear mi nombre hizo que todo mi cuerpo se sacudiera. Metió el dulce en mi boca y lo paseó suavemente dentro de la cavidad. Mi zona sur despertó enfebrecida. Jane lo llamó en la distancia. Alec y ella se habían separado de nosotros. Y este último observaba a Edward con odio contenido. Tragué saliva y caminé más rápido hasta situarme al lado de los gemelos.

Y así pasó el resto de la tarde. Comimos las especialidades de _Annetta South_, bebimos mosto dulce y reímos hasta no poder más. Recorrimos todo el pueblo, recordando lugares y momentos especiales. Y Edward a mi lado se sentía natural. Sus pequeños roces y sus juegos totalmente pasados de tono dejaron de parecerme incorrectos, una parte de mí, gritaba por más. Y decidí que aprovecharía el momento. ¿Por qué no? Era joven, Edward en algún momento había sido un gran amigo para mí y lo más importante de todo, mi cuerpo lo deseaba y no le pensaba negar el capricho.

Así que con estos pensamientos entramos a la cantina del pueblo.

Un pequeño local de madera con mesas desgastadas y sillas enclenques. Casi siempre estaba vació. Hoy no sería una excepción. Nos sentamos en un lugar apartado y Alec se levantó para buscarnos las bebidas, ya que era el mayor y conocía al cantinero.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y continuó su charla con Jane, que por cierto cada vez me caía mejor. ¿Por qué? Bueno quitando el hecho de que se pegara a Edward como una lapa-eso por supuesto NO me molestaba-era toda simpatía y sonrisas. Encantadora hasta decir basta.

—¡Por las vacaciones de verano!—Dijo Alec levantando su _chupito _de color rojo sangre. Todos sonreímos y repitiendo sus palabras tomamos la bebida. Mi garganta ardió y comencé a toser como una histérica, pero cuando llegó el segundo pasó mucho mejor, el tercero estuvo excelente y cuando llegué al séptimo, me sentía la reina del mundo.

Edward PoV:

_Tres horas después._

Vale, en otro momento me habría reído de Bella como un jodido demente. Hoy no sería ese día.

Después de hacer una competencia para ver quien se parecía más a una esponja contra Jane, Bella se había convertido en la mujer fatal de _Annetta South_.

Además de haberse empapado en el lavabo del baño por no controlar bien sus manos, intentó seducir al viejo cantinero para que la dejara seguir bebiendo, eso sin contar con las tres veces que se cayó de la silla.

Estaba tan borracha que su nariz parecía un tomate pequeño y sus ojos brillaban como luciérnagas.

Alec-gracias a dios-decidió sacar a su hermana de la taberna y así Bella aceptó salir de aquel lugar, para cuando llegamos a la casa estaba partiéndose de risa porque según ella, veía triple.

—La llevaré a su habitación y…—Corté al estúpido de Alec. ¿Él la llevaría? ¡Ja! Ni en sus putos mejores sueños húmedos.

—No, yo la llevo, tú vete a acostar a Jane—Le escupí sin ganas de ser amable. Cogiendo a Bella por las axilas la saqué del auto casi arrastrando. ¡Que suerte que fuera peso pluma! Alec arrancó el coche y se marchó a su casa—Bella tienes que caminar y deja de reírte maldita sea ¡Despertarás a Marie!—Le chillé bajó el aliento. Bella se tapó la boca con un dedo mientras se partía de risa.

—Shh no despertemos a Marie…—Repitió arrastrando las palabras y hipando. No pude evitar reírme. Mal movimiento por mi parte por supuesto, la borracha Bella me apartó de un débil empujón y se puso las manos en las caderas—¿De qué, te ríes mm?—Reprochó tambaleándose y apuntándome con su pequeño dedo—¡No estoy borracha! ¡Estoy feliz!—Dijo e intentó dar saltitos, pero se mareó y casi se cae de culo al suelo. La recogí por muy poco y estuve tentado de echarla encima de mi hombro como un saco de patatas. En vez de eso, rodeé su exquisita cintura con mi brazo y la ayudé a caminar.

—Bella muévete, es tarde tus abuelos te van a matar si te pillan así—Rogué al ver como arrastraba los pies dejándome llevar todo su peso. Al final desistí y la cargué el brazos. Ella jadeó y se recostó en mi pecho.

—Mm hueles tan bien. Me encanta—Susurró olisqueándome. Mi pantalón comenzó a hacerse pequeño al sentir su respiración contra mi pecho_. ¡Relájate Edward, está borracha, no coordina!_ Me grité para apartar las ganas de meterme en sus pantalones en cuanto llegáramos a su habitación—Wow, tienes el vientre tan duro…—Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Bella estaba acariciando mi estomago con su pequeña y calida mano. Era un hecho, me había provocado una erección descomunal.

Al llegar a su habitación abrí con cuidado y la dejé en el suelo. Me sentía enfermo y necesitaba una ducha fría con urgencia.

—Vale ahora te metes en la cama y te duermes—Traté de empujarla hasta la cama pero ella se rió y negó con su tembloroso dedo.

—Estoy empapada, no puedo acostarme así—Mi miembro dio una sacudida por sus palabras, mis ojos se desviaron rápidamente al triangulo secreto de sus caderas. Bella soltó una risita—¡Ahí no tonto, aquí!—Señaló su camiseta mojada y solté todo el aire de mis pulmones. Maldita sea me iba a matar.

Me di la vuelta tratando de escapar a sus vanos intentos de desnudarse, pero no pude. Bella volvió a hablarme.

—¿Me ayudas por favor?—Su voz ronca y su tono sensual hizo que mi corazón quisiera salirse por mi boca. ¡Joder, joder, joder! Me di la vuelta muy despacio y allí estaba ella, con un suave y delicioso sonrojo y una sonrisita astuta en su rostro. Señalaba su camiseta esperando a que yo hablara. Tragué saliva y me acerqué suavemente. Metí los dedos en el principio de su jersey y lo subí lentamente, Bella jamás apartó la mirada. Cuando lo saqué por su cuello mis ojos se clavaron en sus redondos senos apretados en un pequeño sostén de color lila.

—Quiero besarte—Me dio un vuelco el estomago. Apreté la mandíbula y peleé conmigo mismo. No quería aprovecharme, pero me era tan difícil decir que no. Así que pensé, bueno, sólo sería un beso ¿No? Eso no era malo. Así que con toda la urgencia que sentía acerqué mi rostro al de ella y estampé mis labios contra los suyos.

Lo que jamás esperé es la respuesta que ella tuvo. Bella metió su dulce lengua en mi boca y me abrazó con fuerza cortándome todo movimiento. Se estremeció cuando acaricié su espalda y se apretó más contra mí. Sus caderas hicieron contacto con mi erección, gemimos al unísono. Cuando me di cuenta estábamos ambos en la cama y Bella trataba de quitarme mi jersey. Pero ella estaba muy bebida, no podía hacerle esto. Me odiaría.

—Tenemos que parar—Susurré cortando suavemente los besos. Traté de serenarme y calmar mi respiración.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó Bella mirándome con tanto deseo que estuve a punto de volver a saltar sobre ella. Besó mi estomago desnudo y sin apartar la mirada, sacó su lengua y trazó un circulo en mi piel. Gemí, jadeé y embestí con mis caderas como acto reflejo—¿Seguro quieres parar?—Volvió a preguntar sin dejar de acariciar mi vientre con su boca.

—Bella, estas…tú…mm—Sus dedos vagaron hacía mi pantalón, los abrió demasiado rápido para lo torpes que se encontraban sus dedos y metió la yema de estos en el principio de mi bóxer. Mi pene dolía por lo hinchado que estaba, tenía el cuerpo tan caliente que parecía un maldito volcán. Y Bella no ayudaba para nada—Espera, Bella no podemos…—Susurré levantándome y apretando el puente de mi nariz. Entonces ella bufó y se acostó en la cama dándome la espalda.

—Bien, entonces vete—Soltó enfadada. Pasé una mano por mi cabello desesperado.

—No es que no lo desee, si lo hago. Pero Bells estás borracha y mañana tendrás una resaca de campeonato, si llegamos hasta el final me odiaras toda la vida joder…—Dije tratando de que no se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba conmigo. No sabía si podía soportar esa clase de chantaje emocional. Mi pene desde luego odiaba a mi maldita moral. Al ver que no contestaba, pensé que estaba demasiado dolida conmigo. Así que acaricié su espalda suavemente y besé su hombro—Te quiero Bella, siempre te he querido—Confesé, sentí como me sacaba un gran peso de encima.

Bien, ella ya lo sabía y borracha o no yo lo había dicho ¿No? Pues ya esta. Por fin me había confesado. Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi cara. Bella se había quedado muda.

—¿Me escuchaste? Bella…¿Bella?—Observé por encima de su hombro.

¡Genial! Por fin me había declarado, le había dicho la verdad. Me había portado como un caballero, pero nadie jamás lo sabría ¿Por qué? Porque Bella se había dormido.

**N/a:**_ ¡Volví! Así que aquí tienen, espero que les guste el capitulo. Un besiito y nos vemos pronto._

_¡Las votaciones para mi concurso aún siguen! ¡Voten por su favorito! (Encontraran el link en mi perfil)_


	11. Ese pequeño armario

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 11:**_Ese pequeño armario._

Bella´s PoV:

Alguien estaba taladrando las cuencas de mis ojos.

Mi boca sabía horrible y mi garganta se sentía igual al papel de lija. _¡No volveré a beber más! _Me grité. Luego recordé que esa era la típica frase de los borrachos. Me miré al espejo y la persona de ojos rojos y cara de muerta que me devolvió la mueca, no se parecía a mí.

La resaca es lo peor, pensé mientras me cepillaba los dientes tratando de deshacerme del mal sabor de boca.

Lo peor de todo era mi "amnesia temporal", ya que los recuerdos que tenía eran totalmente borrosos. Y algunos tan descabellados que debían ser sueños. Yo lamiendo la _tableta de chocolate_* de Edward, yo pidiendo más, yo enfadándome porque él no quería seguir adelante. Me dije a mí misma que debían ser una cruel pesadilla. Sí, porque si fuera cierto ¿Por qué Edward-el libertino, depravado y pervertido-se habría negado a continuar? _Porque te quiere. _Chilló mi asquerosa conciencia. No. Sacudí la cabeza y me quité esa maldita idea de encima. Entré a la ducha y dejé que el agua se llevara el maldito mareo que me hacía ver las cosas dobles. De pronto escuché un ruido, como los muelles de la cama o algo así.

—¿Abuela?—Pregunté, mi voz se vio afectada por una prominente bocanada de agua tibia que recortó mis silabas haciéndolas casi incomprensibles. Maldecí entre dientes y volví a lo mío.

Después de bañarme y envolverme en mi exquisita y mullida toalla roja, salí del baño y me quedé helada con lo que me encontré.

Encima de mi cama había un sobre de color azul celeste, mi nombre escrito en ella, con la pulcra letra de Edward. Alrededor, había como una veintena de mis dulces favoritos _"Los pitufos". _Y justo encima del sobre, una caja de zapatos forrada de papel de seda multicolor. En un ataque de estupidez, observé a mí alrededor por si el que me había traído esto estuviera escondido en mi habitación. Me rodé los ojos a mí misma. _¡Sí claro Bella, mira debajo de tu cama por si está el coco también!_

Aún así mis manos temblaban cuando abrí la carta.

_Entenderé si no quieres verme después de lo de anoche…_

_Pero tienes que saber que todo, absolutamente todo lo que dije, es cierto. Lo que hay dentro de la caja lo demuestra._

_Si quieres que me vaya, avísame, llamaré a Carlisle._

_Edward._

Arrugué la frente y me senté en la cama con la carta entre mis dedos. ¿Por qué estaría actuando así? No era propio de Cullen-el todo poderoso-esconderse de mí por las esquinas como un gatito asustado. Mordiendo mi labio inferior puse la caja en mis rodillas y la destapé.

Fotos.

Eran fotos. Y en todas salía yo como protagonista principal.

En el colegio, en la puerta de mi casa tomando el sol con Ali y Rose, en una de las excursiones del colegio, sentada en el comedor del instituto. Algunas eran de antes de la pelea que nos había separado a Edward y a mí, las demás, eran recientes.

Me cubrí la boca con mi mano y cerré los parpados con fuerza.

Todo era una farsa.

La actitud hostil para conmigo, los insultos, las humillaciones. Edward no podía odiarme si dedicaba parte de su tiempo a retratarme sólo por placer y dudaba mucho que yo fuera una especie de musa de inspiración y por eso me fotografiara. La respuesta más fácil era que él en realidad sí me quería. Que siempre me quiso. Y aunque yo jamás aceptara las respuestas fáciles y el hecho de que Edward me quisiera era absolutamente extraño, lo comprendía. Porque es más fácil mantenerse enfadado con una persona que decir _"te quiero"_ es más sencillo ignorar que pedir perdón. El orgullo era lo que nos había separado a Cullen y a mí. Y ahora era el destino el que nos quería volver a juntar. Algo creció en mi pecho. Una especie de sensación cálida que llenó mis pulmones y hormigueó en mi estomago.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro acompañando al usual sonrojo.

Me vestí rápidamente y guardé las fotografías y la carta en sus respectivas cajas. No sabía qué iba a decirle a Edward, tampoco si le diría algo o permanecería muda. No sabía si me lanzaría a sus brazos en forma de proyectil o batiría mis pestañas al estilo "seductora fatal". Lo que sí tenía claro, era que mi cuerpo deseaba a Edward, que mi corazón clamaba por él. Y aunque mi orgullo y mi cerebro combatieran arduamente con esas sensaciones, esta vez no iba a pensar. Actuaría.

Salí de mi habitación y sin más dilación golpeé la puerta de la suya. Pero nadie respondió. Después de aburrirme de tocar, abrí. Y no había nadie. Extrañada, bajé a la cocina que también estaba vacía.

¿Dónde se habían metido todos?

Salí de la casa y paseé por los establos y el redil. Y estaba a punto de ir a casa de Alec por si estaban allí, cuando en la distancia escuché una estruendosa risa que conocía realmente bien.

Me giré lentamente y allí estaban.

Emmet McCarty y Edward con mi abuela y mi abuelo. Riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Antes de que pudiera escabullirme, mi abuela me llamó.

—¡Bells, cariño! ¡Mira quien llegó, vuestro amigo Emmet! ¿No es fantástico?—Me acerqué dubitativa y tragando saliva asentí.

¡¿Qué, demonios hacía Emmet aquí?

—No pareces muy contenta Bella ¿No te alegras de ver a papá oso?—Bromeó McCarty. Rodé los ojos y lo ignoré para mirar a Edward. Arrugué el ceño cuando apartó la mirada esquivo.

—Entonces…¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunté tentativamente tratando de que Edward encontrara mi mirada. No lo hizo, así que carraspeé y decepcionada presté atención a Emmet.

—Pues terminé mis vacaciones en _Las Bahamas_ así que decidí venir a hacerle una visita a mi mejor amigo ¿Verdad?—Inquirió apretando a Edward por los hombros. Sonreí forzadamente, al igual que él. Emmet no lo notó, tampoco mis abuelos que observaban todo como si estuvieran en navidad.

—¡Muy bien ¿Qué tal si tomamos un buen desayuno mientras Emmet nos cuenta de sus vacaciones?—Mi abuela batió las palmas emocionada, reprimí el impulso de hacer una rabieta y los seguí en silencio. Podía sentir los ojos de Edward clavados en mi espalda.

Vale, la situación era totalmente ridícula.

De creer que Edward me odiaba, descubrí que no era así. Y cuando por fin las cosas parecen solucionarse, aparece el mejor amigo-y compinche en todas sus bromas hacía mí-de Cullen. ¿Podía tener peor suerte?

Sólo podía esperar que todo esto no fuera otra broma más. Porque no podría soportarlo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y Edward permaneció callado mientras Emmet parloteaba alegremente con mis abuelos.

Lo miré durante todo el rato, sin recibir ninguna mirada a cambio.

Mi estomago se empequeñeció hasta tener el tamaño de un maldito guisante.

Porque sí, podía haberlo negado mil veces. Podía incluso haberlo olvidado. Pero la realidad era que siempre estuve y estaría enamorada de Edward, que esas mariposas en el estomago y las ganas de rozar su piel, no las tendría con nadie más. Que me veía en un altar vestida de blanco caminando hacía él y después con hijos de ojos verdes y mejillas sonrojadas. Siempre lo amé, porque él siempre fue, era y sería el único para mí.

Mi dulce Némesis. Mi príncipe azul con carcasa de ogro. Mi patán Cullen.

Edward´s PoV:

No sabía qué hacer. Cuando vi a Emmet con su gran sonrisa y su enorme maleta viniendo hacía mí, quise correr y esconderme detrás de un árbol, taparme los oídos y fingir que no había nadie en casa. Claro que apreciaba al grandullón. Era mi compañero. Siempre lo fue, pero las cosas estaban marchando tan bien con Bella…

Suspiré pesadamente y me recosté en mi cama, mientras que Emmet deslizaba un gigantesco saco de dormir en el suelo.

—Tío habían unas mujeres…—Hizo un gesto con los brazos, como trazando la silueta de una mujer—Deliciosas, te lo juro. Exquisitas—Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior con una mirada nostálgica.

—Entonces supongo que ligaste ¿No?—Pregunté sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta. Emmet hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole peso al asunto.

—Nah, tú sabes…—Sí. Sí sabía. Para Emmet, al igual que para mí. Sólo había una. Y si Rosalie no estaba cerca para ver a Emmet tratando de ponerla celosa, no tenía gracia ligar con nadie. Él también sabía lo que yo sentía por Bella, aún así. Nunca habíamos hablado de ello. Y quizás ahora fuera el momento. Me removí incomodo en la cama y carraspeé dándome ánimos.

—Em. Mm ¿Tú…Tú sabes que a mí, Bella…?—Me atasqué y quise volver a empezar, Emmet me cortó con una risita y yo me sonrojé furiosamente.

—¿Qué te mueres por sus huesos? ¿Qué sueñas con ella? ¿Qué la amas y la adoras y quieres casarte y tener pequeños Edwarcitos y Bellitas corriendo por la casa y que…?—Golpeé con mi puño su hombro, pero sonreí. Típico de Emmet hacer que una gota de lluvía pareciera un tsunami.

—Sí Emmet sí. La quiero y…—Volví a carraspear—Se lo dije—Hablé tan rápido que dudé que me hubiera entendido. Mas lo hizo, sus ojos miel se abrieron como malditos farolillos.

—¡¿Se lo dijiste?—Asentí—¡Joder, joder, joder! ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Pateó tu culo? No, no espera si te hubiera golpeado tendrías algún moretón. Swan golpea duro—Inspeccionó mi rostro buscando pruebas de una supuesta paliza. Al no encontrarlas movió las cejas sugestivamente—¿Te corresponde?—Suspiré pesadamente y recosté mi cabeza contra la pared.

—No lo sé. Supuestamente me daría hoy la respuesta. Pero apareciste tú—Solté, sin remordimientos.

—¿No esperarás que me disculpe o sí?—Siguió ordenando su ropa. Bufé y le tiré una de las almohadas—¡Ey! Relájate semental, si ella quiere estar contigo, te dirá que sí, esté yo o no. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Mejor empieza a pedir perdón por todas las cabronadas que le has hecho—Me señaló con un dedo y después comenzó a canturrear una canción ignorándome totalmente.

Yo me sentía como un cobarde caracol que se esconde en su concha. Porque sí, estaba escondido. No la había mirada, aún sabiendo que ella estaba buscando mi mirada. Ni siquiera le había hablado y en cuanto tuve oportunidad, huí como el niñito llorón que era. Me puse en pie con determinación. ¡Se terminó el ser un caracol cobarde! ¡Sí señor, tomaría el toro por los cuernos! Di dos pasos a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Emmet, cuando esta se abrió y Bella apareció ante mí con las manos en las caderas.

—Tú, deja de cantar esa horrible canción machista y tú, te vienes conmigo ahora. Tenemos que hablar—Tragué saliva y asentí. Bella tenía el ceño fruncido. Su labio inferior temblaba suavemente y su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mía. Emmet saludó al estilo militar y cerró la boca. Bella hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Caminamos por todo el pasillo, paró frente a una puerta en la que jamás había entrado y me empujó dentro.

El espacio era muy reducido, deduje nada más entrar. Y estaba oscuro. Bella tiró de la cuerdecita dorada de la única bombilla y la luz iluminó el…Armario. Bien. Estábamos en un armario de esos grandes empotrados en la pared.

—No me mires así, en mi habitación Emmet escuchará todo. Sabes que es un chismoso—Asentí—¿No tienes nada que decirme?—Continuó con tono serio. Volví a tragar saliva.

—Si—Dije, pero no hablé más. Continué mirándola, tratando de que la telepatía que nunca tuve surgiera y ella leyera mis pensamientos de amor y toda esa mierda que era incapaz de decir.

—Te escucho—Apremió cruzándose de brazos.

Joder, vale. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que ser valiente y decirle la verdad. Me aclaré la garganta y mierda. La puerta se abrió y Marie se nos quedo mirando como si fuéramos dos extraterrestres.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?—Preguntó en verdad confusa.

—Estamos teniendo una charla privada…—Comentó Bella sonrojándose. Marie nos miró a uno y al otro. Sonrió y guiñándome un ojo se marchó. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, devolvió la tensión al lugar.

—Todo lo que te dije anoche era cierto. Te quiero. Siempre te quise—Ya. Estaba dicho. Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y me recosté contra la pared mirando atentamente a Bella.

—¿Por qué fingiste odiarme todos estos años?—Cuestionó ella. Buena pregunta.

—Fui estúpido. Al principio estaba dolido, tú sabes lo de Jacob y todo eso—Hice una mueca de dolor al decir ese maldito nombre—Después todo creció. No quería humillarte, pero tampoco podía simplemente gritarte que te quería ¿Verdad?—Me sentí estúpido hablando con tanta "normalidad" de mis sentimientos.

—Supongo que tienes razón—Contestó Bella mordiendo su labio ansiosamente—Pensé…yo, pensé que me odiabas…—Su voz tembló, me estremecí y me sentí como una mierda por escucharlo de su preciosa boca. Sí, era cierto me había comportado como un hijo de perra y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que no me merecía su perdón, mucho menos su "amor" si es que existía tal sentimiento hacía mí.

—Sé que no sirve de nada. Pero lo siento mucho Bella—Era capaz de arrodillarme y besar sus pies. Pero no lo haría, obviamente sería más de lo que Bella podría soportar sin reírse de mí.

—¿De verdad?—Preguntó. No se me escapó la pequeña sonrisa que bailaba en su boca. Mi pecho se expandió, mi estomago se llenó de hormigueos cálidos y agradables. Las comisuras de mis labios se estiraron por acto reflejo. Asentí mirándola fijamente a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos del color de la canela que me volvían loco.

—Te lo juro. Lo siento y pasaría la vida entera pidiéndote perdón si…bueno si…—Me callé. No sabía sus intenciones aún y no quería hacerme ilusiones. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que ella me quisiera.

—Continua…—Pidió dando un paso hacía mi.

—¿Qué sientes por mí Bella?—Pregunté sin anestesia con voz ronca y temblorosa. En mi cara se debía ver lo malditamente ansioso que me encontraba. Seguramente parecería un sádico. Todo despeinado y con cara de _"Ven a mí"._ Pero no me importaba, necesitaba una respuesta.

—Todo Edward. Lo siento todo—Susurró y juro por dios que sentí como el cielo se abría y un coro de ángeles me cantaba en el oído.

¡Me quería, ella, mi preciosa Bella! Me quería.

No sé cuál de los dos avanzó primero, lo único que sé es que de pronto yo estaba en el suelo y Bella a horcajadas encima de mis caderas, besándonos como dos muertos de hambre besan al pan crujiente y abrazándonos ansiosos de más.

Esto era la gloria y si alguien decía lo contrario se iría al infierno por mentiroso.

**N/A:** ¿_Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Aún quedan muchas sorpresas, así que no se confíen demasiado jeje. ¡Un beso!_

**Aclaraciones: **_Tableta de chocolate. Una forma coloquial de llamar a los músculos abdominales._


	12. Las chicas vuelven a la carga

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 12:**_Las chicas vuelven a la carga._

Bella´s PoV:

Bien.

Pues aquí estábamos. Edward Cullen antes conocido como _"Ese patán de mierda" _y yo, su usual objetivo en insultos y bromas pesadas, comiéndonos la boca como si no hubiera un mañana. Y no podía quejarme. Porque las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo cuando su lengua acariciaba la mía o sus manos entraban en contacto con mi piel, eran maravillosas.

Y algunos pensaran. ¿Del amor al odio hay un paso? O ¿Sólo es atracción? Pues si amar a alguien significa sentir como tu cuerpo se eriza con el sonido de su voz, sonrojarte cada vez que te mira a los ojos y que tu estomago esté a rebosar de mariposas enfurecidas, sí, yo lo amaba.

Gemí al unísono con Edward a la vez que sus manos palpaban mi espalda por debajo de mi jersey.

—Bella…no sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con estar así—Dejó un beso húmedo en mi cuello. Lo abracé más fuerte, la vibración de su voz ronca viajó directamente a mi sexo. Estaba húmeda y caliente allí abajo. Y eso me hacía sentir incomoda. Los besos subieron de tono a una velocidad demencial. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos más.

—Edward mm…—Dios no sabía cómo decirle esto—Te me estás…hincando—No era que me molestara, pero el roce y la fricción estaban haciendo estragos con mi cerebro. Y estaba segura que también en el de él. Además, no sabía si estaba preparada para ir más allá.

Edward saltó y me colocó suavemente a un lado de él. Sin quererlo ni poder evitarlo miré esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba hinchada y preparada para la acción, me sonrojé al estilo tomate maduro y aparté los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero esto…—Señaló a su amiguito—…es lo normal. Deberías acostumbrarte—Agregó jocoso. Rodé los ojos muerta de vergüenza. Bien. No estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones—Entonces…¿Ahora qué?—Buena pregunta.

Suspiré profundamente y recosté mi cabeza contra la pared del armario. ¿Ahora qué?

Ahora podíamos salir de la mano dando saltitos al estilo _Heidi_, o salir cada uno por su lado como si no hubiera pasado nada. Vale, la última era una mierda. Pero ¿Cómo íbamos a explicarles a nuestros amigos de toda la vida, a los mismos que nos vieron intentar sacarnos los ojos, que ahora nos queríamos? O mejor aún, que nos habíamos querido siempre pero fuimos demasiado estúpidos para verlo.

—Esto será difícil—Suspiré nuevamente y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida. Cuando él dejó su cabeza encima de la mía sonreí levemente. Sí. Se sentía natural como respirar.

—Nada será tan malo si estás conmigo—Susurró haciendo que me estremeciera. Vale, podía acostumbrarme a esas frases y a esta nueva forma de tratarme. ¡Era lo mejor que me habían dicho jamás! Edward continuó acariciando y olisqueando mi cabello. Según él, mi olor era lo mejor que su nariz había recibido nunca. Y el suyo no se quedaba atrás. Y aunque estuviéramos en un armario de fregonas y supiéramos que Emmet estaba intentando chismorrear a nuestra costa-podíamos escuchar sus pasitos "disimulados" en el pasillo-estábamos felices.

—Bien, estaremos juntos en esto. Lo primero que haré será llamar a tu hermana y a Rose y…—Edward se puso en pie y me acercó a su cuerpo de la cintura.

—Nah, lo primero que harás, será besarme. Después, besarme y para terminar, me besarás—Sonreí tontamente y rodeé su cuello con mis manos. Sus labios estaban calientes y sabían a él. Su sabor concentrado en la piel rugosa y mojada de su lengua era el mejor de los mangares—Mm—Saboreó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, mordisqueándolo levemente—Deliciosa—Me reí, porque era imposible no hacerlo y dándole un suave pico salimos juntos del armario.

Emmet se apoyó contra la pared en cuanto nos vio aparecer, haciéndose el disimulado. Su cara de "yo no fui" lo decía todo. A saber cuánto llevaba merodeando por el pasillo.

—¿Admirando la estructura de la casa Em?—Inquirí burlona. Edward sonrió y pasó su brazo por mi cintura. Los ojos de McCarty se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Wow ¿Ya está? ¿Así tan fácil? ¡Joder Swan, pensé que te harías de rogar!—Me sonrojé y Edward le mostró el dedo medio.

—Jodete—Le dijo Cullen "amorosamente".

—No, enserio ¿Estáis juntos?—Hizo el típico gesto de unir dos dedos observándonos como si fuéramos entes malignos. Edward y yo asentimos. Me dieron ganas de bufar y tirarme del cabello hasta sacarlo de raíz. Si ya era difícil convencer a Emmet, no podía ni imaginarme lo que Rose diría. Ya podía escuchar sus gritos.

—¿Tan jodidamente difícil de creer es que ella quiera estar conmigo?—Cuestionó Edward cada vez más frustrado y enfadado. Apreté su mano y le sonreí forzadamente dándole ánimos.

—Vale ¡Felicidades!—Chilló Emmet de repente haciéndonos saltar. Repartió abrazos a diestro y siniestro y después salió a su habitación cantando por todo el pasillo. Edward y yo nos encogimos de hombros. Emmet era…Emmet.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras pensé en cómo se lo tomaría Alice. Bueno, en realidad ya lo sabía. Ella querría armar una gran fiesta o algo así. Por Charlie tampoco debía preocuparme, ya que si mi padre hubiera sido gay, habría estado enamorado de Carlisle. La única que pondría algún pero, sería Rose. La más orgullosa. Ella era tan incapaz de olvidar como yo lo era de convertirme en una bailarina profesional. Y me recordaría cada uno de los grandes motivos por los que No podía estar con Edward así como así. Eventualmente lo aceptaría. Obvio.

Entonces al llegar a la parte de las escaleras en las que se podía divisar el salón, me congelé.

Las chicas.

Todas y cada una de ellas estaban en fila esperándonos, con los ojos brillantes y grandes sonrisas en sus labios repletos de carmín. Miré a mi abuela con reproche y ella se limitó a sonreír inocentemente.

—Hola—Musité. Y estalló la bomba. Con un sólo saludo, la casa se lleno de grititos, saltitos y risas exasperadas.

Observé con envidia como mi abuelo se escabullía por la puerta abandonándome a mi suerte. Edward a mi lado estaba tan tenso como un clavo.

—¡Vengan aquí parejita! ¡Lo sabíamos!—Chilló Greta sacudiendo sus brazos para atraparnos entre ellos.

—¿Qué te dije? ¡Bells tenía el brillo del amor en los ojitos!—Soltó Miriam señalando a mi abuela con su huesudo y largo dedo, con uñas de color fucsia.

Dejé que Greta me abrazara mientras seguía escuchando el parloteo.

—Yo también lo intuí, esa lujuria que emanaba del chico, cuando pasaba tu nieta me lo decía todo—Apuntó Gladis arreglándose el moño. Rodé los ojos mientras dejaba que sus garras me sacudieran.

Susana se tiró encima de Edward-literalmente-y él tuvo que sujetarla para que no se cayera de boca al suelo. El rostro de Cullen estuvo lleno de besos rojos en unos instantes.

Nos arrastraron al salón entre parloteos y nos sentaron separados, a él en el sillón con Susana y Miriam y a mí al lado de una demasiado animada Gladis.

Mi cabeza dio vueltas, como siempre que se juntaban todas, por los perfumes concentrados.

—Y díganme ¿Qué planes tienen para el futuro? Porque mi primo Billy vende un rancho aquí cerca y sólo tendrían que arreglar un poco las paredes…—Comenzó Greta con total entusiasmo. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Dios ¿En serio pensaban que nos iríamos a vivir juntos o algo así? ¡Locas!

—¡Greta por favor!—Suspiré de alivio ante el reproche de mi querida abuela—Bella y Edward pueden vivir aquí conmigo y su abuelo el tiempo que quieran—_Vale, lo retiro_. Pensé. Al mirar el rostro rojo y tenso de Edward me di cuenta de que él estaba tan sorprendido e incrédulo como yo.

—¡Falta mucho para eso, somos jóvenes y…!—Chillé fingiendo estar feliz como una perdiz. Me cortaron instantáneamente. Suspiré y dejé a Susana hablar.

—Sí, dejen que vivan su amor primero. Los primeros meses son muy dulces…—Susurró la última parte pestañeándole a Edward compulsivamente. Me sonrojé furiosamente y bajé la mirada.

—¡Ah, eso!—Aprobó Greta con un guiño cómplice hacía mí. No por favor, una conversación de sexo no. Pero nadie escuchó mis suplicas.

—Puedo hacerte una cita con el doctor Gram. Es un excelente ginecólogo—Comentó Gladis. La miré con el ceño fruncido pensativamente. Sí claro, un hombre de casi setenta años con parkinson, era una genial opción para ser mi ginecólogo. ¡Además, no necesitaba uno, punto!

—¡Esperen, esperen chicas!—Chilló Miriam llamando la atención con su agitación de brazos y sonrisa maliciosa—Tienen que contarnos ¿Cómo fue su primera vez?—Wow ¿No esperaban que contestara eso verdad? Edward carraspeó incomodo y se atragantó con su propia saliva. Sí, bueno él si tenía mucho que contar.

—¡Vamos, nada de vergüenzas, estamos en familia!—¡Abuela traidora! ¿Cómo podían ser tan morbosas? Dudaba que las demás abuelas interrogaran a sus nietas sobre su vida sexual. Tragué saliva y miré a Edward en busca de ayuda. Él asintió imperceptiblemente, pero justo antes de que hablara, Emmet apareció en las escaleras, silbando y moviendo la cabeza al compás. Las chicas hicieron silencio, lo miraron a él y después se observaron entre ellas cautelosas.

—¡Ey ¿Nadie me invitó a la fiesta?—Soltó McCarty con una sonrisita arrogante. Las mujeres se lo comían con los ojos. Dios, tendría pesadillas con las imágenes que estaba presenciando, parecían panteras a punto de clavar sus dientes en la tierna carne de un corderito. Bueno, vale, Emmet no podía ser un cordero. En el reino animal sería un toro bravo o algo así. Me rodé los ojos a mí misma por mis estúpidos pensamientos. Sí, era muy propensa a divagar.

—¡Marie! ¿Tenías a este hombretón escondido y no dijiste nada?—Refunfuñó Gladis, en cuanto se puso en pie para buscar a Em, las demás la siguieron parloteando como cotorras. Aproveché el instante de confusión y le hice señas a Edward para que se sentara conmigo. Cullen sonrió de lado y corrió hacía mí, dejando un beso en mi frente, se sentó en el brazo del sillón.

Las chicas volvieron y por suerte, Emmet se veía totalmente feliz por la atención que le brindaban. Lo sentaron en medio del sofá grande y casi le dieron de comer en la boca. ¿Y creen que McCarty se quejaba?

—¡Trae el anís Marie!—Pidió Susana dando saltitos en su asiento. Mi abuela corrió a la cocina. O arrastró sus pies al estilo mujer mayor. Siempre me hacía gracia verla correr a su estilo. Mi abuela era tan tierna. Y tan traidora…

Con la botella de anís entre ellas y las galletitas pasando de boca en boca comenzaron a interrogar al grandullón.

—¡Cuéntanos! ¿Tienes novia chico grande?—Inquirió Miriam con expectación. Greta y Gladis dejaron de reírse tontamente para prestar atención total a la conversación. Por alguna extraña razón, McCarty miró a Edward significativamente, noté como Cullen se removía un poco a mí lado. Arrugué la frente sin entender el intercambio silencioso.

—Bueno, hay una chica…—Susurró Emmet, las mujeres abrieron sus ojos un poco más. Como si quisieran aspirar todo lo que se iba a decir en la sala—Es preciosa y fuerte. Casi mas que yo y la adoro. Su cabello siempre huele a menta y tiene unos tobillos preciosos—¿Tobillos? ¿Qué hombre se fija en los tobillos de una mujer? Edward rió nerviosamente y acalló la carcajada con una tos que nadie creyó.

—¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?—Atacó Gladis.

—¿Es un amor imposible? ¿Ella está prometida?—Soltó Susana. Sí, ella veía muchas telenovelas.

—No, no—Emmet puso las palmas al frente y negó con la cabeza—Lo que pasa es que ella me odia—Me atraganté con mi propia saliva. No, no podía ser. Emmet clavó sus ojos miel en mis míos y como leyendo mi mente, soltó una bomba nuclear en medio del salón de mi abuela—Se llama Rosalie, todos le dicen Rose y es la mejor amiga de Bella—Mi mandíbula se desencajó. Literalmente. ¿Todos los chicos fingían odiar a la mujer que les gustaba? Porque hasta donde yo sabía, eso sólo se estilaba en la guardería, cuando le pegas chicle en el pelo al niño que te gusta y todo eso.

Pues no, evidentemente, estos hombres no sabían demostrar su amor. Cerré la boca y apreté los dientes. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí.

—Mm…Creo que sí, voy a la cocina a por…mm ¿Leche? Sí—Balbuceé incoherentemente. No podía decir nada. ¡No podía decir sí ¿Sabes qué? Rose detesta a Emmet y tiene ganas de arrancarle la nariz con un tenedor!

Joder, a estas alturas podía esperar que Jessica Stanley-una chica de mi instituto que detestaba a Alice-se presentara en mi granja y gritara a pleno pulmón que en realidad, no la odiaba, que la verdad era que estaba enamorada de ella.

Edward me retuvo en mi lugar abrazándome por los hombros. Todas soltaron balbuceos de ternura y volvieron a enfocarse en nosotros. ¡Mierda!

—Entonces ¿Su primera vez?—Recordó Gladis mirándonos con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Emmet se largó a reír como un sádico torturando a un animalito indefenso. Nadie le prestó atención, por suerte.

—Bella es muy respetuosa con esas cosas…quiere esperar hasta el matrimonio ¿Verdad?—Me sonrojé, carraspeé y me removí incomoda. Sí claro, ahora quedaría como una remilgada de cuidado. Bueno, eso era mejor que contar mi largo historial de nula actividad sexual Seguramente harían un aporte común para comprarme un consolador o algo así. Sólo pensarlo hizo que mi cara ardiera más aún.

—Si—Musité débilmente. Por suerte funcionó y volvieron a Emmet y su amor imposible.

—Relájate Bells, estás tan tensa…Te daría un masaje, pero quizás me obligarían a darles uno también a ellas y no sé si podría soportarlo—Me reí con ganas y apoyé mi cabeza en sus costillas. Eso era otra virtud de Edward, podía hacerme reír muy fácilmente. Al menos cuando sus bromas no estaban dedicadas a mí, claro.

Después de un rato, las chicas y Emmet, fueron a jugar a las cartas. Edward los siguió, porque según él, esas mujeres eran tan competitivas como hinchas enfadados de fútbol y era una pena no ver las peleas que se formaban entre ellas.

Así que decidí llamar a Alice para saber de ella, ya me había parecido raro que no me hubiera telefoneado. Luego recordé que no tenía su número y me entró el pánico. Rose era mi única opción y me daba pavor hablar con ella, porque era como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos y las pocas veces que me atreví a ocultarle algo, lo descubrió sólo con mirarme fijamente.

Arrastré los pies hasta el teléfono, suspiré un par de veces, me armé de valor y marqué.

Y justo cuando la dulce y femenina voz de mi mejor amiga resonó del otro lado, mi estomago se encogió y me sorprendí a mí misma vomitando todas las nuevas noticias que tenía para ella. Simplemente, no pude evitarlo.

—Edward y yo estamos juntos. Llegaron unas amigas de mi abuela y trataron de hacerme contar mi asco de vida sexual. Ahora creen que soy una remilgada, pero no importa porque tenían a Emmet para entretenerse. Siempre estuve enamorada de Edward y él de mí ¿Gracioso eh?—Solté. Me quedé sin aire en los pulmones. Al otro lado sólo se escuchó silencio, ese silencio ensordecedor que viene antes del rayo de la tormenta. Y la tormenta Rosalie, explotó.

—_¡¿Qué?—_Gritó, despegué el auricular de mi oído y aún así pude escuchar sus chillidos_—¿Cómo que estás con Cullen? ¿Desdé cuando? ¿Y McCarty? ¿Qué diablos hace allí ese gorila mononeuronal? ¿Quién te hizo hablar de tu vida sexual? ¡Bella joder! ¡Bella! ¡Responde!_—Tragué saliva y volví a hablar.

—Unas amigas de mi abuela me hicieron hablar de eso…—Empecé con lo más fácil—Y sí, Edward y yo estamos juntos. Pero no te preocupes, de verdad me quiere y lo quiero, estamos bien. Y Emmet llegó esta mañana, terminó sus vacaciones en las _Bahamas_ y se aburría, así que…—No me dejó terminar.

—_¡Te lavaron el maldito cerebro! ¡El aire fresco adormeció tus sentidos! ¿Estás loca? ¿Cullen? ¡¿Cullen? Por dios Bella, no puede ser. Iré ahora mismo—_Soltó, perdí el color de mi rostro. ¿Venir?

—No, no Rose, no es necesario. Estoy bien—Murmuré atropelladamente. Rosalie aquí era lo último que podría soportar. No podía decirle que Emmet estaba enamorado de ella y se venía, terminaría enterándose. Las chicas se encargarían de ello.

—_¡Oh si! Es absolutamente necesario. Voy a ir allí y pateare tu blanco trasero hasta que despiertes. Por cierto, también vendrá Jazz, no puedo dejarlo sólo—_¡Joder, joder, joder! Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una de esas pesadillas de las que no puedes despertar. Me pellizqué por si acaso, dolió. Maldita sea.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada para que Rose no se presentara aquí con sus zapatos de _Channel_ y su mirada asesina, ella se despidió con un:

—_Estaré allí mañana por la mañana, te quiero y no te acerques a Edward hasta que yo llegue—_Y colgó.

Y el _bip_ del teléfono se me metió en el cerebro, incapaz de moverme me quedé allí. Mirando al vacío y con ganas de saltar desde una ventana o algo así. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero las carcajadas musicales de Edward en la cocina me sacaron de mi trance. Entonces sonó el timbre. Mi abuela me pidió-con voz pastosa y entorpecida por el alcohol-que fuera a abrir.

Arrastré mis pies hasta la puerta, tomé el picaporte, abrí y no…

Alice.

Allí estaba ella, con el rostro bronceado por el sol de Francia, los ojitos brillantes de expectación y una sonrisa brillante en su pequeño y hermoso rostro.

—¡Sorpresa!—Gritó y saltó encima mía rodeando sus bracitos en mi cuello.

La sorpresa se la iba a llevar ella cuando supiera todo lo que estaba pasando.

**N/A** _Y…comienza el show. Jajaja ¿Qué pasará? Sigan leyendo si quieren saber. Aquí tienen de vuelta a las chicas, más atrevidas que nunca. Con Emmet, Edward, Jazz, Rose y Alice en la granja ¡Todo, todo, todo puede pasar! Y lo saben. Se viene un rodeo, una fiestecilla Country y un Jazz bastante diferente al que todas conocemos. Disfrútenlo. Las adoro._

_Cap dedicado a Alice, por ser tan tierna y simpática. ¡Un beso cielo!_


	13. Llegadas inesperadas y tijeras nocturnas

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 13:**_Llegadas inesperadas y tijeras nocturnas._

Bella´s PoV:

—¡Alice!—Chillé con la voz tan aguda que me pregunté cuando había metido el helio en mis pulmones.

—¡No sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte! ¡Viajé casi por toda Francia, me compré ropa tan bonita! Vamos a tu habitación, no, no primero saludemos a tus abuelos. ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Cómo se está portando? ¡Bella! ¡Despierta!—Alice, con su habitual cafeína en vena tenía los ojitos brillando de expectación, sus manos cargadas con bolsos de colores chillones y un extraño gorro con piel de lo que parecía oso, en la cabeza. Me pilló observando esa cosa a la que se podía llamar sombrero y rodó los ojos—No es piel de verdad, es imitación—Fue mi turno para rodar los ojos y abrazarla.

Por muchos problemas que tuviera, Alice siempre sería mi pequeño aporte de energías ilimitadas e ideas locas y peliagudas que sólo ella podía llevar a cabo. Mi mejor amiga. Mi Alice.

—Mejor sentémonos primero. Mi abuela está bailando con la botella de anís en la garganta, no creo que sea buen momento para saludarla—Comenté mientras la ayudaba con la maleta más grande, en la que por supuesto, cabía todo mi armario y el de Charlie también.

—¿Y esa carita? ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó mi amiga tan sensitiva como siempre. Bueno, además de que yo casi me subía por las paredes de los nervios.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza para que guardara silencio y subimos a mi habitación. Una vez allí me tiré en la cama y respiré profundamente. Tenía mucho que contar.

Alice escuchó el relato con los ojos abiertos como farolillos de navidad. Abajo se escuchaban los barboteos frenéticos de las chicas y las risas de Edward y Emmet. No quería pensar en lo que estaban haciendo allí.

—¡Wow! Me voy tres semanas y cuando llego estamos con el _Apocalipsis_ en plena acción—Reflexionó Alice toda pensativa, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla—Por otro lado ¡Te lo dije! ¡Edward quiere a Bella!—Cantó haciendo un extraño baile con los brazos, después carraspeó y se reacomodó en mi cama—Vale, tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso. Ahora seamos serias—Restregó sus manos y me observó seriamente—Todo saldrá bien. Rose entenderá, Emmet se comportará o lo encerraremos con tu gallo asesino. Y esas mujeres ¡Oh dios me muero por conocerlas!—Visto así, la verdad es que mis grandes problemas parecían una completa mierda.

Sonreí más relajada y asentí.

—Edward no es como yo pensaba—Confesé. Tenía que darle algo de crédito al chico. Se esforzó todos estos años por parecer un gilipollas de campeonato, cuando en realidad, era más como un osito amoroso o algo así—Lo quiero, mucho—Balbuceé. Quería que por encima de todo, quedaran claros mis sentimientos. Él era mi Edward, el que me limpiaba las lágrimas y compartía sus golosinas conmigo, cuando éramos pequeños.

—Lo sé. Ahora que estáis juntos puedo contarte cosas como por ejemplo. ¿Recuerdas esa navidad en la que recibiste un ramo de rosas blancas?—Asentí. Esa navidad había sido una de las peores. Una después de que René se marchara. Charlie estaba muy deprimido, no hubieron adornos, ni cenas y mucho menos regalos. Excepto por Rose, Alice y aquel ramo de rosas blancas que pensamos era de Mike Newton, mi eterno acosador—Fue Edward. Y al principio estaba acompañado con una carta preciosa, pero después bueno…Se acobardó—La verdad es que una parte de mí, siempre supo que había sido él. Esa parte escondida dentro de mi cerebro que le miraba el trasero cuando salía a la pizarra en clases.

Me sonrojé recordando lo rematadamente bien que se le veían aquellos vaqueros claros desgastados. Ese día llevaba boxers negros y la tira se asomaba por encima de los pantalones. Exquisito era decir poco.

_Vale, ya basta de pensamientos calenturientos. _Me dije mientras que Alice comenzaba a revolotear por mi habitación, acomodando sus cosas y dándole un toque de "glamour", como una hortera lámpara de lava rosa en mi mesita.

Estaba a punto de tirarme encima de ella para evitar que cambiara mis cortinas por unas tan amarillas que quemaban los ojos, cuando Edward entró-sin llamar-riéndose como un loco, seguido de Emmet. Las risas se cortaron cuando vieron a Alice.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Fue su cordial saludo de hermanos amorosos. Bufé y me levanté para evitar una lucha de mordiscos-aún tenía una cicatriz en la rodilla, una marca perfecta de los dientes de Alice-o algo peor. Para mi gran sorpresa, mi amiga rió fuertemente y se tiró encima de él, pero para abrazarlo y dejar besos por toda su preciosa cara.

—¡Felicidades tontito! ¿Viste? ¡Yo te lo dije, lo sabía!—Continuó su tarea de babear toda la cara de su hermano. Edward no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Dios como me gustaba. Como lo quería. Edward me miró por debajo de sus pestañas oscuras y largas. La comisura derecha de su labio se inclinó, de esa forma exquisita que derretía mis entrañas. Deseo. Él me llenaba de deseo voraz por su piel, por sus manos, por sus jadeos.

Me acerqué tímidamente hasta que estuve a poca distancia de su cuerpo, entonces Edward se desprendió de su hermana y tomándome por la cintura, me pegó a él. Acomodó sus grandes y cálidas manos en mis caderas y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro. Y de la nada llegó el pensamiento, no sabía dónde lo había escuchado, la cuestión es que una vez, me contaron, que mirando las manos del hombre, puedes hacerte una idea de cómo será su miembro. Me sonrojé furiosamente, mas no pude evitar fijarme en sus dedos largos y nudosos. La piel de sus manos era clara, sin vello alguno, suave. Y sobre todo eran grandes, una mano suya podía abarcar todo mi puño cerrado. ¿Tan grande sería su…?

—¡Bells!—La voz ronca de mi abuela llamó desde la cocina. Sacudí mi cabeza y dándole un pequeño apretón en el brazo a Edward, salimos a buscarla.

Bajamos las escaleras todos juntos, Alice contándole a Emmet de sus vacaciones espectaculares. Y Edward pegado a mí como una lapa. No es que me quejara, por supuesto.

—Despídete de las chicas, ya se van—Sonreí a mi desgreñada y algo ajumada abuela y caminé de la mano de Edward hacía el _hall_ de entrada.

Allí estaban todas, rojas, perfumadas, con el maquillaje en un estado deplorable y sonrisas gigantes implantadas en sus rostros escarchados de polvos compactos.

—¡Bells!—Se acercaron Greta y Susana y me abrazaron y besaron como si no me hubieran visto en años—¡Oh! ¿Quién eres tú?—Miraron a Alice cautelosamente, como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. Claro que en realidad, sus ojos entrecerrados significaban que el anís estaba haciendo efecto.

—Es Alice, mi mejor amiga. Ali, ellas son Greta, Susana, Miriam y Gladis—Las señalé mientras decía sus nombres.

Mi amiga se acercó y besó las mejillas de todas, aunque pude ver su expresión de pánico cuando se fijó en sus ropas extrañas y extravagantes. Los lunares rojos y estampados de flores ya no estaban de moda, pero esas mujeres los seguían adoptando como prenda imprescindible en un armario decente.

—Preciosa—Chilló Gladis.

—¡Pero que amiga tan guapa tienes!—Concordó Miriam.

—¡Me muero por ver a la tal Rosalie, seguro que es otro ángel—Aprobó Greta.

—¡Sí, los ángeles de Charlie!—Con el comentario barboteado por Susana, las mujeres se echaron a reír. Me reí con ellas incapaz de permanecer serena viendo como el moño postizo de Greta, se movía al compás de sus carcajadas.

—Más bien los de Marie—Continuaron sus bromas, con mi abuela en cabeza llevándolas a la verja de salida. Alice y yo nos miramos y nos soltamos a reír. Esas chicas eran todo un espectáculo. Pensé que cualquier programa de cotilleos pagaría millones por tenerlas.

—Amo a esas mujeres y si fueran más jóvenes, me casaría con todas ellas—Soltó Emmet tan solemne que se me saltaron las lágrimas de la risa.

Edward me abrazó por detrás y me besó a un lado del cuello.

—¿Qué tal si damos un paseo, tú y yo solos?—Murmuró. Y con su respiración acariciando mi oído y el ronroneo de su voz haciendo eco en mi espalda, era incapaz de negarle algo.

Alice arrastró a Emmet a nuestra habitación con la excusa de enseñarle lo que se había comprado en sus viajes. Le sonreí agradecida y salí de la mano de mi chico mucho más relajada.

Rose tendría que entenderlo.

Caminamos en silencio, ya que no hacían falta las palabras para describir un momento tan sublime. Nuestros pasos secos contra la tierra seca eran lo único que se escuchaba. Los pájaros cantaban canciones de cuna para sus polluelos allá en los árboles, despidiéndose así, del día que culminaba.

Y yo tenía al lado a Edward. No podía ser más felíz.

Pasamos cerca de la casa de Alec. Y seguimos de largo hasta el pequeño lago.

Al llegar, me senté en el césped y Edward se acomodó en contra uno de los árboles y abrió sus muslos para que yo me sentara entre estos.

—Se está bien aquí ¿Eh?—Preguntó con los labios contra mi coronilla. Asentí y suspiré. Su olor se mezclaba con el aroma del agua dulce de la laguna y de los árboles en flor.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en dejarme disfrutar de esto?—Pregunté. Edward se tensó. Mi intención nunca fue hacerlo sentir incomodo, así que traté de arreglarlo—Da igual, a partir de ahora lo disfrutaré el doble—Murmuré besando la yema de sus dedos. Con un gemido de aprobación, Edward se relajó y trazó círculos con sus manos en mi estomago.

—Te quiero—Susurró. Sonreí y giré mi cuerpo para capturar sus deliciosos labios entre los míos.

—Yo también—Devolví dejando que su lengua encontrara la mía.

Edward levantó la mayor parte de mi peso y me recostó a su lado, puse una mano a cada lado de su rostro y continué la unión de nuestras bocas.

Acaricié su cuello, mientras él se apoderaba de mis caderas. Mi cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente a su toque. Me estremecí y gemí al notar sus dedos en la parte en la que mis pechos se unían en el sostén.

Edward titubeó unos segundos antes de acariciar mis pechos por encima de la fina tela. Lo hizo despacio, dándome el espacio para parar si lo deseaba. Pero no lo hice. Mis pezones se endurecieron en sus dedos, mi bajo vientre volvió a la vida palpitando enfebrecido. El suave vaivén que entonaron mis caderas hizo que la burbuja de placer que se acumulaba en mi zona sur creciera peligrosamente.

—¡Oh dios!—Murmuré cuando él metió la mano entre mis muslos. Aunque me acariciaba por encima del pantalón, lo sentía todo. Mi cuerpo estaba sobre excitado. Y al notar la dureza que se clavaba contra mi cadera, supe que el de él, también.

Cerré los ojos y eché mi cabeza hacía atrás, Edward besó mi cuello y lo lamió dejándolo húmedo.

—Yo voy a…—Suspiré sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Bien, vale sí, lo sabía pero no podía soltarlo de buenas a primeras. Edward trazó círculos alrededor de mi clítoris, mi pantalón sobraba. Pero no era el momento para quedar desnuda. Mis caderas embistieron como acto reflejo contra su mano. Y antes de que lo pudiera detener, el orgasmo llegó y arrasó con mi piel.

Convulsioné débilmente mientras los dedos de Edward trabajaban más rápido sobre mí. Sus ojos brillaban extasiados, clavados en mi rostro lleno de placer.

Con una última palpitación caí rendida entre sus brazos. Por un lado, la vergüenza llegaba. Yo, acababa de tener un orgasmo por las caricias de Edward Cullen. Mi primer orgasmo. ¡Oh dios!

Traté de levantarme, sin saber qué hacer. Él paró mi pequeña huída.

—¡Ey! Ven aquí—Me abrazó y dejó que escondiera mi rostro sonrojado en su cuello—Eres muy sensible—Susurró y no se refería precisamente a mi capacidad de llorar con _Titanic_.

—Eso parece—Devolví sin dejar que viera mi cara color _pimiento morrón. _

—Lo próxima vez, será mi lengua la que te acaricie—Musitó. Ese comentario tan atrevido me llevó al límite. Pero es que joder, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de mis orgasmos con nadie, menos con un hombre y muchísimo menos aún, con Edward.

—Si, bueno…Mm ¿Volvemos?—Pregunté lo más inocentemente que pude. Edward se echó a reír.

—Déjalo ya tonta. Esto es normal. Somos novios ¿No?—Asentí. Claro, literalmente no me lo había pedido. Pero no necesitaba una pancarta en el cielo o algo así. Y no sabía si podía soportar una declaración ahora. Así que sonreí y lo besé, tendría que acostumbrarme a que las reacciones de mi cuerpo, ahora serían cosa de dos.

No estaba tan mal.

Edward´s PoV:

Vale tenía un jodido _problemón_ entre mis manos. ¿Masturbarse o no masturbarse? Esa era la cuestión. Y por alguna extraña razón me sentía mal por sólo pensarlo. Con Bella en la habitación de al lado y mi cerebro lleno de imágenes de ella mientras se corría. Había sido tan malditamente dulce. Ella me enamoraba cada vez más y por eso, haciendo gala del caballero de brillante armadura que me había poseído, tomé una ducha tan helada, que mis dedos se arrugaron como pasas.

Pero funcionó. Quizás mis testículos estuvieran tan duros como rocas, mas podía soportarlo ¿Verdad?

Sí, por Bella si.

En la cena, el abuelo de Bella tenía sus ojos clavados en mí. Me hizo sentir como en un maldito sueño donde aparecías desnudo en un estadio de fútbol. Lo peor es que no dijo absolutamente nada.

Así que con esa sensación extraña de estar perdiéndome algo, me metí en la cama. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando tocaron a la puerta. Emmet ni se enteró, él ya estaba roncando como una vaca.

Me coloqué el pantalón de pijama y abrí la puerta. Y seguramente me habría reído como un demente si hubiera estado en otra situación.

Delante de mí, tenía a George, con unos calzoncillos largos de color rojo y un antifaz negro de lana ajustado en la frente al estilo _rambo_.

Adopté mi expresión más seria.

—Chico, sólo te diré una cosa—Me señaló con un dedo, todo el humor se evaporó de mi cuerpo. El abuelo de Bella sacó una tijeras de podar de yo no sé dónde. Gigantescas y relucientes como si las hubieras pulido recientemente, las puso frente y a mi cara y as abrió y cerró un par de veces—Si le haces daño a mi palomita. Te lo corto y me hago un llavero ¿Entendido?—Mis manos viajaron hacía mi cosita-ya que se había arrugado escondiéndose de las tijeras asesinas-por acto reflejo tragué saliva y asentí—Muy bien, porque me caes bien. Serás un buen nieto postizo—Murmuró para sí mismo.

Al igual que había venido. Se fue. Dejándome sólo y para qué negarlo. Más asustado que un cerdo en un matadero.

Mis pesadillas esa noche me llevaron a mí, desnudo, en un estadio de fútbol, con una erección descomunal, siendo perseguido por el abuelo de Bella con las tijeras de podar.

Por eso al día siguiente cuando Alice entró en mi habitación y saltó en mi cama apurándome para desayunar, quise ahogarla con una almohada.

Me vestí y arrastré mis pies hacía el salón. Todos comían y hablaban animados. Me senté al lado de Bella, que me sonrió calidamente-relajándome de paso-y me sirvió un trozo de tarta de cerezas con crema.

Después de un café y dos zumos de naranja mis nervios y temores se habían evaporado. George volvía a mirarme amablemente. Luego de desayunar, tocó ir a ordeñar.

—¡Yo le ayudo!—Chilló Emmet corriendo detrás del abuelo de Bella en dirección a la zona donde estaban las vacas.

Mi pequeña y yo nos quedamos atrás, ella parecía nerviosa. Miraba de un lado a otro como si esperara que algo sucediera.

Alice miraba a Llúvia con los ojos llenos de ternura. Mi hermana amaba los caballos.

—¿Qué tal si montamos un rato?—Inquirió Bells.

—Genial—Sonreí forzadamente, aún me acojonaban un poco los caballos. Pero no iba a ponerme a berrear como niñita ¿Verdad? Nah.

Estaba a punto de subir mi trasero en el pedazo de animal cuando apareció el puto Alec.

Sus ojos-como de costumbre-vagaron frenéticos hasta que encontró a su objetivo. Bella. Mi Bella. Entonces su cara de cabrón rubio se relajó y sonrió estúpidamente. ¡Jodete! Pensé y con una carrerilla me situé al lado de MI mujer.

Mía.

—¡EY Alec, te veo bien ¿Qué tal tu hermana?—Pregunté marcando el jodido territorio. ¡Mía!

—Bien—El capullo me ignoró y se centró en mi novia—Venía a invitarte al rodeo de mañana—Dijo el cabrón muy pagado de sí mismo. Rodé los ojos y sin más dilación estampé mis labios en los de Bella.

Sonreí y ladeé mi cabeza para ver si ya había captado el punto. El hijo de perra nos observó como si fuéramos _aliens_ tratando de sondear su culo de nenaza oxigenada.

El pequeño cuerpo de mi novia se tensó.

Entonces tres cosas pasaron muy rápido.

La voz femenina de Rosalie llegó desde atrás, enfadada y ronca como si un demonio la hubiera poseído.

—¡Cullen!—Sí, Rose estaba muy enfadada.

Alec apretó sus puños y avanzó hacía mí con toda la intención de noquearme por tener a Bella, la coloqué detrás de mí y me preparé para el golpe.

Entonces de la nada. Apareció un chico de cabello color dorado y ojos grises. Clavó su mirada en la mía y sujetando a Alec de los brazos, sonrió.

—Soy Jasper, el mellizo de Rose. ¿Qué tal?—

**N/A ¡**_Cap largo! ¿Les gustó? Si es así, déjenme un precioso rew._

_¿Qué creían, que no habrían más celos para nuestro galán? ¡Oh sí! Y se viene el rodeo ¿Participaran? ¿Se acobardaran? ¿Alec golpeara a Edward? ¿Bella se arrancará el pelo del estrés? ¿Rosalie ahogara a Cullen en el lago? Si quieren saberlo, manden un sms al…!No mentira! Jajaja, un rew y nos leemos en el próximo. Las adoro._


	14. Orgullo masculino

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 14:** Orgullo masculino.

Bella´s PoV:

Lo que más odiaba de los hombres era precisamente esto. ¿Por qué tenían que pelearse-o tratar de hacerlo-sin motivos aparentes?

Porque joder, vale, Alec y Edward no empezaron con buen pie. Pero el hecho de que ahora este último fuera mi novio, no me parecía una excusa lo suficientemente fuerte. Y bueno no quería ser una egocéntrica de mierda, pero era obvio que le gustaba a Alec. Aún así, no creía que con un bocadillo de puños se arreglaran las situaciones.

Bueno, no era el momento de analizar situaciones. Con Rosalie poseída por _Satanás_ y ese chico con complejo de _Ninja _que se había metido en medio, una peleilla de hombres no era el mayor de mis problemas.

—¡Rose!—Chillé agudamente con una sonrisa tan fingida, que mis mejillas dolieron.

Rosalie por supuesto me observó como si fuera un chicle pegado en su muy costoso zapato de diseñador.

—¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?—Preguntó. Sí, no podía decirle que estaba comiéndole la boca a Edward Cullen, aunque hubiera sido más que obvio para todos.

Alice vino en mi rescate. ¿Ya dije que la adoro?

—¡Rosalie Hale, deja de meterte en las relaciones ajenas y ven aquí a darme un abrazo!—Le gritó con sus pequeñas manos sujetando sus redondeadas caderas. Rose no pudo evitar evocar una pequeña sonrisita. Por lo que supe que estaba salvada.

Sin mirar atrás-no quería saber en qué diablos estaban esos sacos de testosterona que se hacían llamar "chicos"-me acerqué a ellas y las abracé respirando tranquila.

—Bella lo único que te voy a pedir, es que si te hace daño, en lo que sea. Me lo digas ¿Lo harás?—Pidió Rose con su perfecto rostro escondido en mi espeso cabello. Asentí con un nudo en la garganta.

Mis amigas podían ser unas locas sin remedio. Pero me querían, tanto o más de lo que yo las quería a ellas. Y eso no tenía precio. Ellas me demostraron que la amistad, si existe.

—¡Joder, esa puta vaca pisó mi pie y…!—Emmet salió cojeando de la zona de ordeñar. En cuanto nos vio a todos allí su rostro perdió todo el color. Primero la sonrisa se borró de su cara al ver la actitud defensiva de Edward y la ira plasmada en los ojos de Alec. Después miró con confusión a Jasper, claramente preguntándose ¿Quién mierda es ese tío? Y por último, divisó a Rose y su cuerpo se sacudió, sus ojos brillaron y las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron hacía arriba—Tenemos visitas ¿Eh?—Inquirió muy ufano recostando su costado contra el portón de madera—Hola muñeca ¿Me habías extrañado?—Preguntó guiñándole un ojos a Rose, que bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Simio…—Masticó entre dientes mi rubia amiga. El verlos a ellos me recordaba a cómo habían sido las cosas con Edward. Los cambios de actitud, las miradas hostiles pero brillantes, las sonrisas involuntarias, los sonrojos.

Eran como una versión guapa de Edward y yo. Por lo menos Rose, ya que para mi Edward era el más guapo de los hombres. El más sexy también. Hablando de Edward…

Me giré a verlo y Alec había desaparecido. Jasper y él hablaban solemnes.

—Bueno, momento de las presentaciones—Anunció Rose acercándose a su hermano. Lo miró con dulzura y le sonrió cálidamente—Chicos él es Jazz. Jasper, ellos son mis amigos. Excepto el intento de hulk que es el protagonista de mis pesadillas y Cullen, al que le cortaré algo importarte si no se comporta—Agregó seriamente. Por alguna extraña razón, Edward miró a la zona donde estaba mi abuelo y tragó saliva. Emmet bufó inconforme, pero la mirada evaluativa y por qué no, algo fría de Jazz, lo dejó sin palabras.

Me acerqué y abracé al mellizo de mi amiga para romper el hielo.

—Encantada, soy Bella—Dije sonriéndole.

—Sí, si lo eres—Devolvió haciéndome sonrojar a mí y carraspear y abrazarme a Edward.

Le rodé los ojos a mi chico con una pequeña sonrisa. Era tan celoso…

Emmet pasó al frente y palmeó la espalda de Jazz, que continuó evaluándolo fríamente. Me dio algo de pena el pobre chico. Pero bueno, se merecía un poco de hostilidad por todo lo que le había hecho a Rose.

—Soy Alice—Se presentó finalmente mi amiga. Jasper centró toda su atención en ella y la miró de arriba abajo. De la misma forma que mirarías un abrigo antes de comprarlo.

—¿A ti no te dieron _Petit suisse*_ de pequeña verdad?—Mi amiga perdió la sonrisa. Edward disimuló una risita con una tos, golpeé su hombro. Rosalie por el contrario, ignoró el comentario. Pude darme cuenta de por qué. Mi amiga estaba más ocupada en observar a Emmet por el rabillo del ojo.

Oh dios, o yo me estaba volviendo paranoica o esos dos tenían una relación basada en el "odio" demasiado sospechosa.

—Sí bueno tú deberías visitar un buen peluquero, tu cabello es un puto asco—La pequeña Alice se recuperó y atacó a la yugular.

Alice uno, hermano _ninja_ de Rose cero.

En ese momento salió mi abuelo de la zona de las vacas. Con unos guantes de látex-aunque él juraba que siempre ordeñaba a pelo-y un puro en la boca. Mi mandíbula se descolgó. Antes de que pudiera controlarme, puse mis pies en movimiento. Me acerqué a George y le arrebaté el puro de la boca.

—¿Fumando otra vez? ¡El doctor te lo prohibió!—Le dije duramente. George me miró sorprendido y luego a todos los demás. Seguramente había pensado que estaba sólo.

—Bueno, monto un circo y me crecen los enanos—Se recuperó mirando a Rosalie y Jasper. Rodé los ojos por su intento fallido de cambio de tema—¡Palomita, estoy como un roble! Uno de esos no me hará daño. Relájate y preséntame a las visitas—Pidió sonriéndoles afablemente.

Al terminar las presentaciones el ambiente se había relajado un poco, aunque Alice todavía fulminaba a Jazz con la mirada y Emmet catalogaba el trasero de Rose cada vez que podía.

Justo antes de llegar a la granja para que conocieran a Marie, mi abuelo pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me susurró al oído:

—No le digas lo del puro a tu abuela, por favor—¡Oh sí! Estaba nervioso. Y no era para menos. Aunque yo no diría nada, se merecía un escarmiento.

—Ya veremos. Depende de cómo te portes—Le dije imitando la típica frase que se les dice a los niñitos cuando piden algo.

Mi abuelo me miró con una especie de puchero en los labios. Y lo comprendía, porque cuando Marie se enfadaba, el mundo temblaba.

Después de las dos últimas visitas, el espacio en la granja se hizo bastante reducido. Rose propuso ir al único hotel del pueblo con Jazz, pero mi abuela, haciendo gala de su mama gallina interior, se lo prohibió. Así que, Jasper estaría durmiendo en el sillón y Rose compartiría la cama conmigo.

Recordé que había pensado que estaría muy sola durante estas vacaciones. Sí claro.

—Entonces ¿Alguno se anima a participar en el rodeo?—Cuestionó mi abuelo durante la comida. Las seis cabezas adolescentes que masticaban tranquilamente el delicioso pollo asado de mi abuela, se giraron hacía él.

—¿Montan toros de verdad?—Preguntó Emmet totalmente alucinado.

Mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza.

—El premio es una buena cantidad de dinero y una vaca joven—Informó mi abuela expectante. Ella amaba ir a ver el rodeo, casi tanto como yo.

—No pondré mi trasero encima de un toro desquiciado—Murmuró Edward sólo para mí. Sonreí de lado y asentí en concordancia. Para esas competencias, se necesitaba mucha práctica.

—El chico Olivier participará—Y ese fue el detonante para todo lo que ocurrió el día siguiente. Porque Edward levantó su cabeza rápidamente y clavó sus ojos en mi abuelo.

—Me gustaría intentarlo—Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Me atraganté con el pollo y Alice tuvo que golpearme la espalda para que me recuperara.

—No lo harás—Dije tajante con voz ahogada por la tos.

—Sí, lo haré. Alguien tiene que darle un escarmiento al presumido ese—Agregó un "maricon de mierda" por lo bajo. Me tensé de sólo imaginarme a Edward encima del toro. En mi imaginación no corría con mucha suerte, si no se caía a los dos segundos, la bestia lo embestía una y otra vez revolcándolo por el suelo.

—Edward por favor no puedes, no tienes práctica. ¡No sabes nada de montar toros!—Chillé la última parte golpeando mi puño contra la mesa.

Edward me miró dolido.

—¿No confías en mí? ¡Si Alec puede hacerlo yo podré!—Devolvió herido en su orgullo. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente.

—Alec sabe lo que hace, tú no—Dije sin pensar y me arrepentí al instante. La mesa quedó en silencio. Los ojos se Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente, brillantes de furia.

Mi abuelo carraspeó apartando la vista.

—Con permiso, mi estomago se cerró—Dijo poniéndose en pie.

Y sí joder me sentí mal por haber dicho lo que dije delante de todos, sobre todo sabiendo los celos y la competitividad que había entre esos dos. Pero me preocupaba que Edward saliera herido. No quería tener que pasar el resto de nuestras vacaciones en un maldito hospital.

Los toros no eran cosa de risa. Todos los años había heridos. Y si a eso le agregamos que todos los que montarían serían profesionales y Edward sólo había visto toros por la televisión, estaba jodido.

Emmet y Jasper se unieron al orgullo herido masculino y abandonaron la mesa. Marie fue a la casa de Gladis y Rose, Alice y yo nos quedamos solas.

Fuimos al lago a tomar el sol.

Mi bikini celeste por fin fue estrenado, Alice estaba orgullosa de mí por estar usando esa prenda que más bien era como un taparrabos versión mini.

Nos tumbamos en el césped tranquilamente. Nadamos, alimentamos a los patos y jugamos una partida de cartas. Y estábamos apunto de irnos, cuando Jane llegó.

—¡Ey!—Saludé sonriente—Jane, ellas son Rose y Alice. Chicas ellas es mi amiga Jane—Se saludaron sonrientes.

Jane se sentó en el suelo y se metió uno de nuestros bollos de canela y chocolate en la boca.

—¿Iréis a la fiesta de esta noche no?—Preguntó. ¿Qué fiesta, pensé? Jane continuó explicándose—Es por el rodeo, presentaran a los competidores. Asiste todo el pueblo, de hecho iba a invitar a Edward—Una sensación desconocida y poderosa se asentó en mi estomago. Mío. Edward no iba a ir con nadie que no fuera yo. Antes de que mi yo asesina golpeara a Jane en la mandíbula, Alice habló.

—Creo que no sabes las últimas noticias, Edward y Bella por fin son novios—Jane me miró sorprendida—Pero hay otros dos chicos disponibles en casa. Vamos—Alice se levantó, pero Rose se removió incomoda. _Oh sí, dulces celos pequeña_. Pensé.

Sacudiendo la tierra de mi trasero llegamos a la granja. Los chicos seguían encerrados en la habitación. Armándome de valor llegué hasta allí y golpeé la puerta. Las chicas se quedaron detrás de mí. Dentro se escuchaban unos sonidos extraños y la atronadora voz de Emmet dando órdenes. De pronto escuché cómo mi abuelo reía y mi curiosidad me pudo. Abrí la puerta de un tirón para encontrarme a Edward montado en una especie de montura colgada del techo, a Jasper empujando dicho objeto y a mi abuelo sentado en una silla mirándolos atentamente. Emmet paseaba alrededor opinando sobre cómo montar mejor o de dónde sujetarse. Fue entonces cuando la risita de Jane me contagió y me encontré incapaz de parar de reír.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por mí rostro, Alice sujetaba su estomago y Rose estaba apoyada contra la puerta incapaz de parar.

Los hombres-todos menos mi abuelo que se había sumado a las carcajadas-estaban rojos, de vergüenza y enfado.

¿Esos eran sus planes para entrenar a Edward?

De la nada salió el chico de la montura voladora y sujetando mí cara plantó un beso en mis labios que cortó la risa de golpe.

—Aún estoy enfadado—Dijo con el ceño fruncido, entonces una sonrisa ladeada nació en sus labios. Acercó sus labios a mi oído—Pero adoro verte reír—Me estremecí de placer. Aún me sentía algo incomoda demostrando mi cariño delante de todos, sobre todo de mi abuelo. Pero me era imposible no responder esa clase de gestos deliciosos. Lo amaba maldita sea.

—Entonces ¿Se apuntan a la fiesta _country_ o qué?—Inquirió Alice emocionada. El rostro de Emmet brilló de felicidad. Edward sujetó mi cintura posesivo.

Y así, todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Edward le prestaría ropa a Jazz, mi abuelo le regaló su sombrero negro de piel a Emmet y Jane se fue a casa para prepararse. Rose y Alice estaban maquillándose y yo en la ducha.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que esa fiesta, esa noche y sobre todo, esos días. Serían decisivos para el resto de nuestra vida.

Porque cuando juntas a seis adolescentes hormonales en una casa, los aliñas con una fiesta donde tienes permiso de usar ropa demasiado sexy y todo eso lo mezclas con el tequila y el Whisky seco, no puede salir nada bueno.

**N/A**_: Siento mucho la tardanza pero estoy enferma. ¡No salgan sin bufanda! No puedo ni hablar y tengo fiebre._

_Capitulo de transición, a partir de aquí las cosas cambian. Si quieren saber por qué, sigan leyendo._

_Las adoro._

**Aclaración: **_Los petit suisse son una marca de yogur. Había un anuncio que decía que los que comían ese yogur crecían, de hay el comentario de Jazz._

_Por cierto, si tardo un poco más con el próximo chap no me odien, últimamente ando ocupada y ahora enferma, así que bueno...Paciencia por favor jeje._

_Gracias_


	15. Tequila, mentiras y

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

_**Cap 15:**__ Tequila, mentiras y preferencias sexuales._

Edward´s PoV:

Vale lo reconozco, quizás la idea genial de colgar una montura en el techo y balancearla no fue tan buena después de todo.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Tenía tres opciones.

Una: Olvidarme del jodido concurso y dejar al maricon-pelo-_Pantene_ de Alec lucirse. Y ¡Ja! Descartada.

Dos: Entrenar, prepararme y aplastarlo. Mm, bien digamos que si contábamos con que tenía menos de veinticuatro horas para prepararme y que lo más parecido a un toro que tenía, sería Emmet vestido de pieles, pues también estaba descartada.

Y tres: Fingir una enfermedad extraña y sin síntomas y esconderme debajo de mi cama. Por bocazas. Y no haría eso delante de Bella. Si quería ser algún día el padre de sus hijos, tenía que hacerme respetar por ella.

Y pensaran ¿Por qué un maldito concurso haría que me respetara? Pues en mi mente aparecía algo así como yo, con un trofeo gigantesco, siendo sacado de una plaza de toros en los hombros de Emmet y Jazz. Y Bella detrás con ojitos amorosos. Pero mi mente siempre tendía a embellecer la vida.

La dura realidad es que no podía concebir que el puto Alec me ganara en algo. Tener a Bella era algo tan hermoso como irreal, aún no podía creer que ella quisiera estar conmigo.

Que ella me amara era lo mejor que me había pasado. Y tenía la leve sospecha de que con mi actitud la estaba cagando.

De hecho la manera en la que me mirara con odio reprimido y no me hablara, me lo confirmaba.

Por otro lado, mi orgullo de hombre estaba herido y que Bella no tuviera la confianza suficiente como para pensar en que podía ganar, me había dolido en el alma.

Aunque claro, cuando se escucharon los pasos de las chicas en la escalera, y la vi bajar con una mini falda vaquera, botas de piel color tierra y camisa a juego con el calzado, me olvide de mi orgullo, de mi enfado y hasta de mi maldito nombre. Si había una mujer en el mundo, capaz de hacerme soñar despierto, esa era mi Bella.

El camino a la única taberna decente del pueblo pasó en silencio. Emmet trató de forzar una conversación a base de insultos con Rose, pero ella no entró en el juego.

Siempre supe que esa no era la forma, ahora los intentos de Emmet, me parecían patéticos. Ya dijo _Petter Pan_…Las mujeres son demasiado inteligentes como para caerse de la cuna. Bien, nosotros los machos, nos tirábamos una y otra vez de cabeza hasta quedarnos sin dientes.

Bella a mi lado miraba fijamente por la ventana sin ver nada. Sus piernas embutidas en unas sensuales medias de color carne se veían apetitosas y suaves cruzadas a la altura de la rodilla. Qué no habría dado yo por poder tocarlas.

Vale, podía pero mi orgullo del tamaño de un camión cisterna me lo impedía.

—Llegamos, cuiden a las señoritas y bailen toda la noche—George hizo un bailecillo gracioso sentado en el asiento de la furgoneta blanca desgastada que conducía.

—Puede quedarse señor Swan, lo pasaremos bien—Pidió Alice que adoraba a los abuelos de Bella.

—Ni loco. Yo tendré mi propia fiesta en casa—Se giró para guiñarme un ojo. Noté como Bella se estremecía. Sus abuelos en modo sexo no era algo que yo quisiera ver tampoco.

Después de darnos un par de consejos más y preguntarle a Bella que si podía bajar más su mini falda, nos dejó en la taberna.

La entrada estaba llena de guirnaldas de papel rojo, negro y celeste, los mismos colores que tenía la bandera de _Annetta South. _Luces-parecían de navidad-alegraban los árboles y las entradas de las dos puertas de madera. Los adoquines del camino relucían de limpios. La música _country_ tronaba desde dentro. El ambiente festivo era contagioso.

—¿Cuántos _tiquets _quieren vaqueros?—Preguntó una chica joven, bastante guapa en la entrada, guiñó un ojo a Emmet y Rose bufó.

—Seis, ranchera—Contestó la huraña rubia. Bella se tapó la boca con su pequeña mano y apretó un costado de su amiga para que no comenzara un _show _de gatas asesinas. Alice, alegre como siempre se acercó al puesto de sombreros y llegó con un gran gorro de piel celeste, a juego con su falda y camisa.

Con los boletos en la mano entramos a la fiesta y casi me da un infarto.

No era nada como la había imaginado. Pensé en una taberna minúscula llena de hombres mayores ebrios y un toro mecánico en medio. Y sí, había un toro mecánico, pero los mayores no estaban por ningún lugar. Casi todos eran de nuestra edad, menos los dueños y los que atendían las mesas redondas de madera. El ambiente era de lo mejor.

Entonces toda la alegría se esfumó, el niño bonito apareció de no sé dónde mierda y miró a Bella de arriba abajo.

—Joder que guapa estás—Mi yo asesino se debatió entre sacarle los ojos o quemarle las tripas a fuego lento, mientras estuviera vivo aún.

Decidí acercarme a mi novia y agarrarla de su deliciosa cintura.

—¿Verdad que sí? Es un bombón—Besé su mejilla y le sonreí siniestramente al pelo _Pantene_, que se puso rojo de ira. ¡Jodete cabrón! Pensé mientras arrastraba a Bella a nuestra mesa.

—Inmaduros—Susurró ella, no le hice demasiado caso, estaba más ocupado fulminando a Alec con la mirada.

Nos sentamos y comenzó el _show._

Emmet miraba embobado a Rose, que reía y bailaba en su asiento con Alice. Jasper tenía los ojos entrecerrados-pensativamente-clavados en Alice y Bella miraba el tequila como si fuera su peor enemigo.

Bebí mi primer chupito de un trago, quemó mi garganta, mas no importó.

—¡Bailemos!—Alice arrastró a Bella y a Rose a la pista.

Quise ponerme en pie para bailar con mi chica, pero ella me entrecerró los ojos y me señaló duramente.

—Bailaré con las chicas. Si vienes seguro que encuentras hombres a los que golpear por mirarme…—Vale su ironía ametralló mi humor. Me senté de golpe y crucé mis brazos como un niñito enfurruñado.

—Joder tío. Lleváis un día juntos y ya estas cagandola. Deberían darte un premio o algo así—Apuntó Emmet tragándose su vasito de tequila. Jazz se rió entre dientes.

—El burro hablando de orejas. ¿Cuando le dirás a Rose que te gusta?—Inquirió Jasper burlón. Fue mi turno para reírme.

—Parece que mi hermanita tampoco te es muy indiferente ¿Verdad _ninja_ _vengador_?—Ataqué con burla. Jazz se sonrojó un poco. ¡Ja! Lo había pillado.

—No jodas, no me gusta—Murmuró.

—Mejor así, porque a mí si—Y premio de la noche para Jane. ¿Acababa de decir que le gustaba mi hermana?

Mi mandíbula cayó al igual que la de Jazz y Emmet, ignorándonos, Jane se sentó y se metió dos tequilas en el cuerpo en un suspiro.

—¿Eres lesbiana?—Pregunté conmocionado.

—Bisexual, me gustan los tíos también, pero no siempre—Tragué saliva. Imágenes no muy decentes brotaron en mi mente. Las paré.

_Bella, piensa en Bella jodido pervertido. _Me grité mentalmente. Por el gesto de dolor que tenía Emmet, él tenía el mismo puto problema.

Carraspeé algo incomodo.

—La pequeña tiene su punto, Rose está buenísima pero sé que no tengo oportunidad. Y Bella, bueno ella era mi primer objetivo, pero no romperé una relación—Jane continuó explicando más de lo que quería saber. Joder, ahora además de los tíos, tendría que cuidar a Bella de las lesbianas. ¿Y luego qué? Bells era un imán para el amor o algo así.

Vale, ya no estaba pensando coherentemente. El tequila se subía rápido.

—Joder—Murmuré por decir algo. Jazz aún no salía de su sopor y Em la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—La rubia es mía, ni te le acerques—Amenazó con la típica frase que usaba para los chicos en el colegio. Jane le rodó los ojos.

—Iré a bailar—Y se fue. Jane se metió entre nuestras chicas y bailó y las toqueteó y claro…Emmet estaba a punto de saltar de su silla. Yo no me preocupaba mucho, sabía que Bella no era de esas, aún así no pude apartar mis ojos de ellas.

Las chicas siguieron bailando y nosotros bebiendo. Comencé a notar que mi ropa pesaba demasiado, al igual que mi cabeza. La risa tonta no se hizo esperar y antes de poder detenerme, estaba detrás de Bella en la pista, sujetándola de la cintura y besando su cuello como si no tuviéramos publico.

—Te quiero tanto—Mi voz no sonó como mía. Ronca y hosca parecía la de un marinero.

Bella se rió un poquito.

—¿Mucho?—Preguntó girándose. Mi cerebro se estrujó, al igual que otra zona de mi anatomía que volvía a la vida.

—Muchísimo—Repliqué tratando de capturar sus labios entre los míos.

—¿Me darías cualquier cosa que yo te pidiera?—Preguntó y asentí porque si habría la boca, podían salir otras sustancias aparte de las silabas—No participes—Asentí de nuevo sin escucharla apenas. Me dejó besarla y eso era lo único que me importaba. Porque sus hermosos y gruesos labios encajaban a la perfección con los míos. Su lengua sabía a gloria y el perfume natural de su piel me volvía loco. Quería enterrarme en ella, de todas las formas posibles. Jadeé por aire y me sujeté de sus caderas para no caer—Gracias Edward, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba…—Un momento ¿De qué cojones me estaba hablando?

_Recapitulemos._ Le ordené a mi cerebro. ¿De que estábamos hablando? ¡Ah sí, vale! Ella me pidió que no participara. ¿Participar en qué?

Oh…El rodeo.

Me separé tambaleándome hacía atrás. Por alguna razón sabía que no podía darle eso.

—No puedo—Musité negando con mi embotada cabeza.

—Si puedes, sólo no lo hagas—Bella dio un pisotón en el suelo. Frustrada, sonrojada y enfadada. Y preciosa también.

—Necesito agua—Dije. Y caminé como pude hacía la barra.

Estaba caminando-o tropezándome, según cómo se mire-cuando los vi.

Rose estaba en la esquina, apoyada contra la barandilla de madera y Emmet la cubría con su cuerpo, sus manos estaban en todo el cuerpo de ella. Se movían, reían y se besaban. Apreté mis parpados con mis pulgares por si estaba teniendo visiones y no.

Eran ellos y de verdad estaban magreándose.

Joder, o Rose estaba muy borracha o las tácticas extrañas de Emmet estaban dando resultado. Me encaminé de nuevo a la barra. Cuando la, demasiado simpática, camarera me dio mi vaso con agua, me lo bebí de un trago. Por suerte me sirvió para despejarme un poco.

—Escuché que participarás en el rodeo Cullen—La voz intensa de Alec me llegó desde mi espalda. Me giré a tiempo para verlo reírse burlón.

—_Seh_, lo haré ¿Algún problema?—Hipé en la última palabra, el cabrón se rió entre dientes.

—Ninguno. Espero que Bella no se aburra de ti haciendo el ridículo—Dijo, lo fulminé con la mirada y di dos pasos hacía él. Se puso a la defensiva, le sonreí brillantemente.

—Ya veremos—Murmuré nariz con nariz. Después me di la vuelta y lo dejé sólo. Ya que si me quedaba más tiempo terminaría con su cabeza entre mis puños.

De vuelta en la pista no vi a Bella, la busqué un rato y luego me encaminé hacía la mesa. Allí estaban las tres y Jane estaba muy entretenida con el pelo de Alice. Carraspeé y me senté al lado de mi novia.

—¿Y Jazz?—Pregunté al notar su ausencia.

Alice se encogió de hombros. Bella me ignoró.

Vale la jodida fiesta no estaba pasando como me la había imaginado.

Lo intenté de nuevo. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y besé su mejilla.

—¿Estas muy enfadada como para besarme?—Pregunté todo lo inocentemente que pude.

—Si—Contestó ella simplemente.

—¿Y si pido perdón?—Volví a la carga pestañeándole exageradamente. Funcionó. Las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron hacía arriba, rodó los ojos sonriente y dejó un casto pico en mis labios. Antes de que lo hubiera podido disfrutar ya se había retirado. Fruncí el ceño—Más—Ordené atrayendo su rostro hacía mí.

Abrí sus labios con mis dientes y ella jadeó dentro de mi boca. Mi miembro se movió alegre dentro de mi pantalón. Lamí su lengua con la mía. Su sabor mezclado con la amargura del tequila la hacía aún más deliciosa.

Entre la borrachera y la calentura, estaba a punto de estallar.

—¿Salgamos un rato si?—Pedí mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. Con un gemido tomó mi mano y me dejó guiarla.

Fuera hacía viento, Bella se abrazó a sí misma. Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y la atraje hacía mí. Le di calor frotando sus pálidos brazos. Ella sonrió agradecida. Caminamos un rato hasta que llegamos a una plaza pequeña y solitaria. Allí nos sentamos en silencio.

—No quiero que participes—Repitió. Reprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos y bufar. Eso ya lo había dicho.

—Y yo no quiero hablar de eso—Dije tomando su cara entre mis manos.

—Pero…—No la dejé continuar. Succioné su labio inferior entre los míos y la abracé por la cintura. Con un jadeó siguió mi ritmo.

Enterré mis manos en su cabello deleitándome con la suavidad de este. Besé su cuello y acaricie sus caderas por dentro de su camisa. Su piel estaba caliente. Mi cuerpo sobreexcitado simplemente ardía por ella.

Los besos subieron de tono, Bella se sentó más cerca de mí y colocó su mano en mi muslo. A tan poca distancia que tuve ganas de moverme para que encontrara el lugar donde más necesitaba sus caricias.

Pero no hizo falta, ella sola encontró ese sitio. Y sus ojos se abrieron al notar mi erección, se tensó y yo me separé un poco para ver su reacción.

—Lo siento, no sé cómo…—Titubeó roja como un tomate. Tragué saliva. ¿Y quería que yo le enseñara?

—No importa—Murmuré tratando de volver a los besos. No podía darle unas clases de masturbación a mi novia. No aquí, no ahora. No nunca, si podía evitarlo.

—Pero yo quiero hacerte sentir bien—Suspiró contra mi boca. Y perdí el control. Cuando sus dedos apretaron en la carne hinchada de mi miembro por encima de la tela, mis ojos viajaron al interior de mi cabeza, todo mi cuerpo se sacudió. Estuve a punto de caer rendido y explicarle todo lo que quisiera saber. Pero mantuve la cabeza fría, lo más que pude y negué con la cabeza tragando saliva.

—Aquí no—Dije.

—Entonces quiero que lo hagamos al llegar a casa—Dijo toda tímida y sonrojada. Su labio inferior tembló, como siempre que se ponía nerviosa. Estaba para comérsela, literalmente—Hacer todo, me refiero—Arrugué la frente sin entender.

—¿Todo?—Ella asintió.

—Quiero acostarme contigo Edward—Soltó y además de que mi erección saltó triunfal, mi cerebro colapsó. Porque sí joder, lo había soñado toda mi vida. O la parte de mi vida en la que empecé a darme cuenta de que tenía un pene usarlo.

El problema era lo que ella pensaba de mí. Y Bella creía que yo era todo un experto en el tema cama. Bien, no era así. Yo seguía siendo tan virgen como el día que Esme me trajo al mundo.

¿Cómo le iba a explicar eso a ella?

**N/A: Volví, pero sigo enfermita. El doctor dijo que es un virus que dura dos semanas :S Lo peor es que empecé con los dolores de cabeza y vomitos. Un asco, así que les dejo este pero tardaré un par de días más de lo acostumbrado con el otro, cada vez que me siento en el pc me da vueltas la cabeza. U.U Las adoro, un besote.**


	16. Y la sorpresa llamará

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozca, no es mío._

**Cap 16:**_ Y la sorpresa llamará a tu puerta._

Bella`s PoV:

La cara de Edward cambió de color de una forma alarmante. El por qué, quedó en incógnita. ¿No era eso lo que ambos queríamos? Dormir juntos-o no dormir-era el "siguiente paso" de toda relación.

El monstruo de cara verde-antes llamado Edward Cullen-me sonrió forzadamente y asintió tragando una gran cantidad de cálida saliva.

—¿Estás absolutamente segura y lista para eso?—Inquirió con voz ronca e inestable. Además de estar borracho, deliraba.

Asentí con el ceño fruncido.

—Te amo, me amas ¿Por qué esperar?—Comenté, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. ¡Ja! Después de habernos magreado en un armario de limpieza, sí, era normal.

Un estremecimiento bastante exagerado recorrió la columna vertebral de Edward haciéndolo temblar.

Acaricié su espalda con la palma de mi mano y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Traté de reconfortarlo.

Asintió, más sus expresiones corporales gritaban lo contrario. No le di importancia. Si él quería esperar para llevar nuestra relación al nivel aquí-te-pillo-aquí-te-mato, lo esperaría. Aunque fuera extraño que fuera precisamente yo la que tuviera que hacerlo. Yo había pensado que sería él, el que saltaría encima de mí a la primera oportunidad. Y como siempre, mis complejitos salieron de fiesta. Las preguntas llegaron a mi mente en tropel. ¿No le gustaré? ¿Ahora que me consiguió se dio cuenta que no me quiere tanto como pensó? ¿Le resulto poco apetecible?

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo como si así pudiera resolver todas las preguntas de mi cerebro. Y no pasó, obviamente seguí poniéndome nerviosa como un flan ante estas interrogativas.

Mas decidí-por una vez en mi vida-enfrentarlo.

—No te gusto—Quise dejarlo caer en una pregunta absolutamente casual. Fallé. Estrepitosamente cabe aclarar. Soné como una huerfanita muerta de frío viendo a otros niños jugar con sus regalos de navidad. Mierda.

Los ojos de Edward me miraron con incredulidad. Respiré algo más tranquila, prefería despertar su ira, a no despertar nada en absoluto…

—Estás loca—Murmuró haciendo esfuerzos por respirar. Empalideció y abría dado cualquier cosa por adivinar qué mierda estaba pensando—Eres la mujer más sexy que vi jamás. Te amo y no un amor de esos de mierda que duran dos años con suerte. Te amo de verdad. Para siempre—Tomó mi rostro entre sus heladas manos y me miró fijamente para darle énfasis a sus palabras—Y no me gustas, me encantas—Agregó. Hizo un extraño movimiento con los labios, yo asumí que me iba a besar. Y gran sorpresa me llevé cuando comenzó a vomitar sobre el asfalto. La sustancia que salió de sus tripas no era para nada el pastel de calabaza que mi abuela había servido de cena. Y hedía a alcohol puro.

Reprimí las ganas de unirme a las arcadas y respirando por la boca, separé su cabello de su frente.

—Lo siento—Barbotó antes de volver a soltar otra bocanada.

—Mejor fuera que dentro—Me las arregle para susurrar. Sentí tanta pena al verlo tan expuesto. Mi interior clamaba por regañarle, mas no lo haría. Entre el miedo que tenía por la maldita competencia y la declaración hermosa que me había dado. ¿Quién tendría el corazón tan duro como para regañarlo? Yo no, por supuesto. Aunque podría llamar a Rose…

—Jazz—Murmuró.

Me puse en pie y saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo de mi trasero. Las faldas vaqueras eran las únicas que yo usaba. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Nunca fui de las chicas que usan bolsos. Simplemente no me encontraba cómoda con ellos. Y meter un móvil en el sostén era muy mala idea. Si no querías meter tu mano entre tus senos en medio de una conversación con extraños, usa ropa con bolsillos.

Le expliqué a Jazz la situación rápidamente. El capullo se echo a reír como un demente y me dijo "Si quieres llevar a ese despojo humano a casa, vuelve a ver el _show _ que están dando tus amigos" Y me colgó. Con toda la rabia del mundo arrastré a Edward de vuelta a la taberna.

E imploré porque la tierra me tragara nada más entrar.

La situación era la siguiente:

Alice estaba encima de la barra de madera donde servían las bebidas, como escenario improvisado. Rose y Jane a cada uno de sus lados. Emmet desde abajo miraba extasiado las piernas de la rubia. Jasper sentado en una silla chiflaba dando ánimos. Vale lo más sensato era que las _coyote ugly_, no me vieran.

Alice, Jane y Rose se contoneaban como profesionales. ¿Y creen que a alguien le importaba? Obviamente no. Ellas estaban dando un fantástico espectáculo.

—¿Mi hermana?—Barbotó Edward-la-maquina-de-vomitar a mí lado. Sentí muchísima alegría por no haber bebido mucho alcohol.

Lo más impactante, fue ver a Emmet bajando a Rosalie de la barra envuelta en sus brazos. Y ella no lo golpeó, escupió o pateó sus bolas. No. Ella rió tontamente y rodeó el gigantesco cuello de McCarty con sus pálidos brazos.

—¡Bella!—Mierda. Alice me vio. Pero señalé rápidamente a Edward y la preocupación le ganó a la diversión. Respiré aliviada. Hoy no tendría que dar un espectáculo. Genial ¿Eh? Ya lo daban ellas por mí. El único que no parecía muy contento con la actitud de su hermana, era Alec, que la miraba enfurruñado desde una esquina oscura.

—¡Señoras y señores! ¿Serían tan amables de prestarme atención un momento?—El dueño de la taberna. Un hombre con cara de sapo y una gran barriga cervecera, se subió a la barra-imitando a mis locas amigas-y agitó un micrófono adornado con cintas doradas—¡Llegó la hora de anunciar a los participantes del rodeo vigésimo quinto de _Annetta South!—_La multitud bramó como si estuvieran en un estadio de fútbol. Mi novio revivió y trató de hablar. Muy "gentilmente" aparqué su trasero en una silla y me senté encima. En una situación normal, me habría levantado sin mayor esfuerzo. ¿Hoy? ¿Con todo ese alcohol en vena? Yo parecía una experta en lucha libre a su lado.

—¿!Cuanto bebiste! ¡Eres un irresponsable de mierda! ¡Se lo contaré a papá!—Alice comenzó la reprimenda. Edward la cortó rápidamente.

—Abre la boca y Esme se entera de tu _show_ de baile—Se las arregló para amenazar. Alice lo miró como si quisiera hacerle tragar una silla, pero no insistió. Por el contrario se sentó a su lado y lo fulminó con sus vivos ojitos.

Yo acaricié su cabello. No porque no estuviera del lado de Alice, pero prefería mantenerlo tranquilo-y entretenido con mis caricias-a verlo saltar al escenario para apuntarse al rodeo.

Pero claro, la suerte nunca está de mi lado. Y Alec, con toda la rabia que había acumulado contra mi novio, lo miró desde su posición cerca del dueño de la taberna y enarcó una ceja. Edward hizo un extraño movimiento con sus piernas, seguramente tratando de levantarse.

Busqué algo más para entretenerlo. Un vaso de agua apareció en mi campo de visión y casi se lo metí en la garganta. Se enjuagó la boca con el y continuó observando a Alec con mirada homicida.

Le lancé una mirada a Olivier que claramente decía _"Continúa alentando a Edward e iré allí y patearé tu cabeza"._

Por suerte, Alec siempre había sido alguien razonable.

Dejó de buscar problemas y se inscribió sin dirigirnos la mirada.

Y no pude evitar suspirar de alivio cuando el dueño anunció a todos los que se habían inscrito oficialmente y Edward no fue uno de ellos.

Aunque aún no podía cantar victoria. Al día siguiente podría hacerlo igualmente. Confiaba en que su resaca lo dejara medio muerto en su cama. Aunque eso significara que yo me perdería el maldito torneo. Prefería irme sin verlo a quedarme el resto de las vacaciones al lado de la cama de un moribundo Edward.

—Mi vejiga está a punto de estallar y no usaré esos baños asquerosos ni en broma. Así que, hora de marchar—Y con esas palabras de Rose, el mundo entero cobró vida. Edward se despabiló, yo dejé de toquetear su suave cabello, Jazz olvidó sus miraditas pensativas hacía Alice y Emmet soltó la botella de

tequila con la que estaba tocando una pegadiza melodía.

Decidimos tomar un par de taxis-los únicos que había en el pueblo-para no tener que despertar-o interrumpir-a mis abuelos. Edward pasó todo el camino inquieto.

No paraba de moverse y de sobar su estomago.

Y estaba mal que me sintiera feliz por su enfermedad, pero lo hacía. Cuanto más enfermo estuviera, menos ideas de participar en el concurso tendría.

—¡Eres un imbecil, enserio no te conozco apenas ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya te odio!—Alice bajó del otro taxi roja como un tomate maduro. Sus ojos brillaban por lágrimas contenidas y sus pequeños nudillos estaban blancos. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a ellos, mientras que Edward salía tambaleándose del taxi.

Me acerqué a mi amiga y puse una mano en su hombro. Ella me miró fijamente y cambió su expresión por una más suave.

—Iré a dormir—Me dijo, besó mi mejilla y se fue.

Tras la nula explicación me giré hacía Jasper y lo fulminé con la mirada. Estaba harta de estas estupideces.

—Te diré algo—Ordené mis ideas, ya que no quería dejarlo sin futuros hijos sin una previa advertencia—Toda esa mierda de "Te quiero y por eso te jodo" ya está muy usada. ¿Ves a esos dos?—Inquirí señalando a Emmet y Edward—La usaron por años y ¿Sabes qué? No funcionó, el día que nos trataron con respeto fue el mismo que los aceptamos como algo más que un saco de boxeo. Sigue jodiendo a Alice y no será sólo ella la que golpeé tu cara de niño bonito ¿Estamos?—La respiración de todos se atoró. Vale, no estaban acostumbrados a una Bella tan agresiva. Pero joder los hombres tropezarían una y mil veces con la misma piedra. Y no iba a pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez. No. Me negaba.

—Lo siento—Jasper en realidad pareció arrepentido al bajar su cabeza y entrar a la granja arrastrando los pies. Tragué saliva, porque aún así me sentí un poco mal por tratarlo de malas maneras y me giré hacía mi Edward.

—Joder cariño ¿Pensaste en inscribirte en la marina o alguna mierda así?—Bromeó Edward pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Parecía que ya estaba mejor. Le sonreí sonrojada y besé su mentón.

Rose y Emmet nos dejaron solos. Aproveché para quedarme un rato más entre los brazos de mi chico. Cada roce, cada toque, era siempre mejor que el anterior. Estar con alguien que te hace sentir como Edward me hacía sentir a mí, era tan exquisito, que llegaba a doler. Sobre todo "Allí" abajo. Estaba tan caliente que la leve fricción me ardía. Y yo sabía cuál era la forma de apagar ese incendio.

Arrastré mis uñas por el pecho de él, consiguiendo el efecto deseado. Se estremeció y gimió bajito.

Intenté besar sus labios, pero me apartó.

—Bella acabo de vomitar—Genial manera de interrumpir un momento romántico ¿Eh? Suspiré pesadamente y me recosté contra él.

Después de un rato comenzó a bostezar. Esa fue la señal para dejarlo ir. Y cuando besó mi mejilla y se encerró en su habitación, me sentí horriblemente frustrada sexual y emocionalmente. De "Oh Bella que yo te de un orgasmo en una zona publica es normal" habíamos pasado a "¿En serio, en serio, enserio estás preparada? No quiero forzarte". Y estaba absolutamente segura de que algo no iba bien. La forma de comportarse de él era extraña. Joder había estado en la cama de medio instituto. Y conmigo, su novia, se hacía el estrecho.

Vale, sí, estaba comportándome como una desesperada. Pero díganme. Teniendo un hombre con esos ojazos verdes que iluminaban el día con sólo abrirse, espalda ancha, vientre marcado y expresión de "_Oh sí, yo soy el amo del sexo_" ¿Quién no estaría frustrada? Pues yo si, y punto.

Entré más fuerte de lo que pretendía a mi cuarto. Para mi gran, gran sorpresa. Alice y Rose estaban esperándome.

—Gran noche ¿Eh?—Preguntó Alice con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Asentí.

—Chicas lo de Emmet…Yo…—Rose se sonrojó. Lo cual no era normal. Respiré profundamente y me senté al estilo indio a los pies de la cama.

—Rosalie, entendemos. No me juzgues y no te juzgaré—Dije sencillamente. Con una suave sonrisa, el pacto quedó sellado.

Esos hombres habían sido una molestia muchos años. Sí. Nos habían humillado. Sí. Nos habían insultado y puesto en el peor de los ridículos. Sí. Pero el pasado, pasado está. Y no iba a ser yo la que se quedara atascada atrás. Yo amaba a Edward, siempre lo había hecho y Rose lo hacía con Emmet, así que ¿Qué mierda importaba lo demás? Nada.

—¿Habéis tenido sexo?—Rose y yo dejamos de mirarnos para observar fijamente a Alice. Arrugué la frente ante su extraña expresión. Era una imitación bonita de _Golum_ con su anillo de poder. Negué suavemente con la cabeza—No mientas. ¿Lo has hecho con mi hermano?—Volvió a atacar.

Mordí mi labio inferior no muy segura de contarles lo que me preocupaba. Mi parte las-amigas-se-cuentan-todo-todo-y-todo, ganó.

—Se lo pedí y no aceptó—Murmuré suavemente. La bomba cayó como me lo esperaba. Un gran ¡¿Qué? Llenó la habitación. Chisté desesperada, lo menos que necesitaba era a mi abuela metida en el ajo. Negué con la cabeza nuevamente—Simplemente no quiso—Volví a asegurar segura de lo que había pasado. No me tragaba el cuento de que fuera por mí, cuando había dejado claro que no tenía más dudas.

—Vale eso puede significar tres cosas—Comenzó Rose con el rostro preocupado—Una: No le gustas. Descartada. El chico se enciende con sólo mirarte, lo sé lo he visto—Agitó su cabello hacía atrás ignorando mi sonrojo. Era bastante evidente que alguna de las "erecciones involuntarias" de Edward, había sido captada por sus astutos ojos—Dos: Tiene miedo de no ser lo bastante bueno. Poco improbable dado su record sexual entre las chicas ¿No?—Inquirió no muy segura.

Claro, ahora que me paraba a pensarlo, tenía razón. Los rumores eran varios. El más reciente había sido que Jessica Stanley había entrado en su cama y según ella, Edward era un dios del sexo.

Sentí una bocanada de dolor en el estomago. Imaginarle con otra era como una puñalada al corazón. Deseché rápidamente esas ideas. _Pasado, atrás, pasado, atrás…_Me repetí una y otra vez hasta relajarme.

—Tres: Es virgen—Con un respingo miramos a Alice como si tuviera ocho cabezas y cinco pares de ojos. Después al unísono, Rose y yo nos echamos a reír. Ali bufó y cruzó los brazos—Es mi hermano ¿Vale? Lo conozco—Reprendió.

—Alice tu hermano es Edward Cullen, y por eso mismo, porque lo conoces, no deberías desvariar así—Le dijo Rose ahogando una última carcajada.

—Vale, mejor seguimos discutiendo la virginidad de Edward mañana—Apremié al escuchar ruidos en la habitación de mis abuelos.

En la cama, con la suave respiración de Rose en mi oído pensé en lo que Alice había dicho. ¿Edward virgen?

Imposible ¿Verdad?

Al día siguiente…

Un gran alboroto me hizo abrir los ojos. Restregué mis parpados acostumbrándome a la luz.

—¡Despierta dormilona!—Chilló Rose mientras planchaba su pelo frente al espejo del baño. Alice desechaba ropa con la cabeza metida en su gigantesca maleta.

Salté de la cama recordando qué día era hoy.

Día de rodeo. Edward…

En pijama, con el pelo estilo arbusto venenoso y descalza, corrí por todo el pasillo y entré sin llamar en la habitación de los chicos.

Mala idea.

Edward no estaba volando en una montura colgando de la pared. No.

Pero si había un Emmet en calzoncillos despatarrado en su cama y la mano del grandullón, estaba precisamente dentro de sus bóxer grises. Me sonrojé con un tono imposible de rojo que hizo mi cara arder.

De repente me sentí levantada por los aires, escuché una puerta cerrarse. Abrí mis ojos y allí estaba mi salvador. Edward.

Recién duchado, oliendo magníficamente y con cara de celos asesinos.

—Llama antes de entrar. Si tienes que ver a alguien desnudo, ese soy yo—Dijo cambiando su expresión y sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y besé sus labios con hambre.

—Buenos días—Murmuré olvidándome hasta de mi nombre.

—Buenísimos—Devolvió acariciando mi nuca.

Después de una sesión de exquisitos besos, una ducha y un magnifico desayuno en el que Edward murmuró algo así como "No pienso romperme la cabeza sólo por ganarle al mariconazo de Alec" Quedé mucho más tranquila.

Y así partimos hacía el rodeo.

La arenilla marrón oscura del suelo estaba pintada con flechas indicativas hacía la pista principal, donde después del almuerzo, competirían los concursantes.

Había varios puestos de comida rápida y todos los árboles vestían de gala con guirnaldas y lazos.

Edward me llevó por la cintura siguiendo a la expectante y alegre multitud. Mis abuelos-del brazo y mirándose tan amorosamente como sólo ellos podían hacerlo-propusieron ir a ver la feria de artesanías locales como primera parada del día.

Alice brillaba como el mismo sol paseando sus manos por la bisutería de madera y cuero especialidad de Annetta South.

Jazz y Emmet querían comprar algún recuerdo típico. Este último insistía en llevarse un adorno en forma de vaca de tamaño real, en cartón piedra. La señora que atendía el negocio, tenía una sonrisita burlona en la boca mientras que Emmet trataba de sobornarla con un:

—Si no me vende la vaca, seré un hombre triste y sólo por el resto de mi vida—Edward comenzó a reír contagiándome a mí también. Ver a Emmet con un gran puchero en sus labios y la barbilla temblando era en verdad chistoso. Escondí mis carcajadas en el pecho de Edward, cuando levanté el rostro, me observaba con una media sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

Me puse de puntillas para rozarlos con los míos y entonces pasó…

—¡Bella!—La voz ronca y atónita de mi padre me llegó desde la derecha.

—¡Charlie!—Mis ojos se desviaron hacía la izquierda y mi estomago se dio la vuelta, literalmente, porque incluso tuve arcadas.

Mi madre. La misma mujer que había humillado a mi padre y arrastrado a su familia por el lodo, me miraba a mi y a Charlie con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lo único que me detuvo salir corriendo, fue el abrazo de Edward rodeando mi cintura.

**N/A: LO SIENTO. Mucho. Pero estaba enferma y por eso no subí. Sé que no están acostumbradas a que tarde tanto, pero no fue algo que yo decidí. Aún así, lo siento. Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap, más largo que de costumbre para compensar. Y entramos en la recta final…disfruten. Un beso.**


	17. Deseo perderme en tu cuerpo

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

Cap 17: Deseo perderme en tu cuerpo.

Bella´s PoV:

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los tan conocidos de mi madre, me bloqueé. Literalmente. La respiración se atoró en mis pulmones, mi columna se erizó y lo único que tronó en mi cuerpo, fue mi maldito corazón.

Entonces, como convocados por algún _ente_ maligno los recuerdos flotaron hasta mí.

.

_El día que todo ocurrió, era uno de las pocas jornadas soleadas en Forks._

_Después del colegio, me dirigí a mi casa para preparar la cena, ya que René había avisado de su ausencia._

_Atravesé la puerta del salón y dejé mi mochila resbalar por mi hombro, hasta el suelo con olor a desinfectante de limón._

_Terminé de bañarme justo a la hora en la que Charlie llegó a casa. Después de ponerse cómodo y sentarse en su sofá favorito, yo entré a la cocina y comencé a preparar la cena._

_Una hora después, el olor del pollo asado y las ensaladas varias llamaron a mi progenitor, que olisqueando, entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa._

—_Eso huele genial—Murmuró recostado contra el marco de la puerta. Le sonreí suavemente y me limpié las manos en el paño de cocina celeste._

—_Sabe mejor, te lo prometo—Bromeé solemnemente._

_Aunque Charlie no dijera nada de las continuas salidas de René, el continuo mirar hacía su reloj lo delataba._

_No es que me preocupara, mi madre siempre había sido un alma libre, y todas sus ausencias seguramente se deberían a un nuevo hobbie que le duraría menos de dos semanas._

_Estaba sirviéndome mi segundo trozo de pollo cuando sonó el teléfono. Charlie descolgó y escuchó atentamente._

—_Oh dios, si, si…Por supuesto. Estaré allí en diez minutos—Fruncí el ceño ante la sorpresiva palidez de mi padre. Tragué lo que estaba masticando._

—_¿Cuál es el problema?—Inquirí._

—_El motel Harrinton, está en llamas—Mi corazón dio un vuelco._

_No es que fuera una gran propiedad de Forks, pero era el único motel que teníamos y los dueños eran absolutamente simpáticos y agradables. Al ser el pueblo tan pequeño, las sirenas de los bomberos y la policía se escucharon hasta en mi casa. Con su uniforme puesto, mi padre salió de mi hogar dejándome preocupada._

_Traté de tranquilizarme viendo televisión, releí una y otra vez mis deberes, mas no me concentré para nada. El tic nervioso que había adoptado mi pie izquierdo me delataba, además de que si seguía comiéndome las uñas, llegaría hasta el codo._

_Lo peor era la sensación de peso que había en mi estomago y que no tenía nada que ver con la comida._

_Y por eso, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar cincuenta minutos después de que mi padre se fuera, di un respingo y me lancé hacía el auricular como si fuera el único salvavidas del maldito océano._

—_Bella—La voz aguda y ansiosa de Alice gritaba que no venía nada bueno—Tu padre Bells…—Susurró. Su frase se rompió a la mitad. Al igual que mi garganta, que se negó a dejar salir las palabras._

—_¿Dónde?—Me las arreglé para preguntar._

—_Pasaré por ti en cinco minutos—Con esto, Ali colgó y yo comencé una carrera histérica hacía mi habitación. Agarré mi cartera y mi cartilla de ahorros. Bien sabía que si Charlie tenía que ser operado de urgencia o alguna mierda así, no tendría como pagar. Y me negaba a verlo en mal estado por falta de dinero. ¡A la mierda con mi universidad! Mi padre era el primero._

_Y así, Alice llegó, me puse la chaqueta mientras corríamos por el camino adoquinado hacía su moderno auto._

_En el silencio del vehiculo, capté las miradas nerviosas que mi mejor amiga me dirigía. No quise preguntar, ya que si me enteraba del estado de mi padre y este no era bueno, era capaz de saltar por la ventanilla sin pensármelo dos veces._

_Con un frenazo brusco Alice aparcó y yo me bajé tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitieron. _

_La sala de urgencias era un caos. Podía apostar a que jamás tuvieron tantos enfermos. Pero claro, además de las cinco personas que habían sufrido quemaduras en el incendio, dos policías y mi padre habían resultado heridos._

_Atravesé los pasillos sin mirar a nadie, buscando algún doctor que me pudiera dar alguna información._

_Entonces pasó._

_Los gritos de mi padre llegaron desde algún lugar a la derecha. Junto con los sollozos histéricos de una mujer. Corrí en esa dirección y atravesé las puertas giratorias de un tirón._

_René estaba allí. Su brazo vendado y su rostro lleno de hollín. Mi padre le gritaba desde una camilla._

—_¿Qué…?—Corté mi supuesta frase, ya que no sabía qué decir._

_Mi padre posó sus vivos ojos marrones en los míos._

—_Bella…¿Qué haces aquí…?—Preguntó con la voz ronca. No era tiempo de explicaciones._

—_¡No! Tú dime ¿Qué te pasó? Y no me vengas con que nada. ¿Y tú? ¿Mamá qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te avisó?—Su móvil aún estaba en casa, así que era imposible que la hubieran avisado por teléfono. _

—_Lo siento tanto…—Y con esta frase, mi madre, la mujer que me había cuidado y dado a luz. Se rompió—Yo no quería…Me sentía tan atada. Necesitaba libertad. Vivir…—Continuó su sarta de incoherencias. Mi padre la observaba de arriba abajo con una mueca que rayaba la repulsión._

_Sin saber que hacer, me acerqué a ella y acaricié su espalda._

—_Tranquila—Susurré; Charlie dio un respingo y trató de ponerse en pie. Entonces supe cuál era el problema, su pierna estaba rota en un horrible ángulo. Conociendo al jefe de policía, estaba segura de que le dolía como los mil demonios, mas habría dado preferencia a alguien más grave. Apartándome de mi madre, caminé cautelosa hacía él y me senté a su lado, auque lejos de toda la sangre que tenía en su extremidad herida._

—_¿Qué ocurrió papá?—Charlie desvió los ojos hacía un lado, negándome su mirada. Tragué saliva—Por favor…—Supliqué._

—_Es mejor que lo sepas hija—La voz de mi madre hizo eco en la habitación blanca-hospital. Asentí, sin saber por qué tanto misterio. Con un rápido movimiento. René limpió sus lágrimas y clavó sus ojos, fríos e inertes en los míos—Yo fui una de las victimas del incendio. Yo estaba en ese motel y no con tu padre precisamente—Y el crack que sonó al momento que Charlie-ejerciendo demasiada fuerza-partió una de las piezas de plástico de la camilla, sólo fue igualado por el sonido que hizo mi corazón al quebrarse._

_._

Volví al presente alentada por el movimiento que hizo mi pecho al contraerse. Edward, como mi cable a tierra, aún sujetaba mis caderas posesivamente. El mundo parecía haberse quedado en silencio mientras que yo me embarcaba en mi viaje al pasado.

Un carraspeo fingido sonó desde atrás.

—Bueno, yo no sabía que iban a venir…Bella hija ¿Cómo estás?—Corté el balbuceo de mi progenitora y la ignoré.

—Papá, llévame a casa por favor—Pedí sin volver a mirar a esa señora a la que había dado por muerta.

Charlie hizo un gesto de dolor. Edward no se apartó de mí ni un momento. Lo cual agradecí. Mis abuelos se habían llevado a los demás, dándonos algo de intimidad.

El olor a cuero antiguo del auto de mi padre me dio la bienvenida. Me senté y recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, cerrando los ojos para evitar las lágrimas.

El camino hacía la granja pasó en silencio. Aunque Edward siempre estuvo allí, acariciando mi nuca con cariño y dejando besos suaves en la cima de mi cabeza.

Cuando el coche frenó en su destino, mis piernas vacilaron ante la orden de volver a caminar.

Apoyando gran parte de mi peso en Edward, entramos a la casa.

—Hijo quiero hablar con Bella un momento…—El "_A solas_" sobró. Mi chico dudó un segundo, antes de asentir y marcharse escaleras arriba—Bella, es tu madre—Sin darme tiempo a respirar mi padre, como siempre, fue directo al grano. O a la herida, mejor dicho.

—No me interesa—Devolví a la defensiva. Por hacer algo, me senté en el sofá y crucé mis piernas a la altura de la rodilla. No miré a mi padre cuando volvió a hablar.

—Pues debería. Ella se portó mal conmigo. Vale. Pero tú sigues siendo su hija y eso jamás cambiará—Todo el rollo de "Madre no hay más que una" me resbalaba, literalmente. No tenía ganas de discutir. No lo haría. Punto.

Esa mujer había preferido un amante a su familia. Así que merecía su castigo y mi indiferencia no era nada comparado con lo que debería haberle pasado, por infiel…Por mala madre, por _ramera_…

—En lo que a mí respecta, no tengo madre—Murmuré recostando mi cabeza hacía atrás.

Fingir despreocupación, para mí, era la mejor de las defensas posibles. Charlie no se lo tragó.

—Tú vas a volver a hablar con ella. Te guste o no. La llamaré y vosotras dos tendréis una cita la próxima semana—Me levanté del sillón como si quemara.

—¿!Qué!—Chillé, mis manos haciéndose puños y mis dientes rechinando—No lo haré, no puedes obligarme—Le grité con los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Ver a mi madre o tener una maldita cita con ella, no era mi idea de unas vacaciones tranquilas. A no ser que la excursión fuera de ida y vuelta al infierno, para dejarla allí tirada.

—Es mi última palabra—Y así, mi padre salió de la casa, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Refrené las ganas de romper la casa de mi abuela. Marie no tenía la culpa de que mi vida fuera una completa mierda.

En vez de eso, subí las escaleras de dos en dos, sintiendo la humedad ardiente en mi cara.

Edward sentado en la cama, me observó sereno cuando estrellé la puerta contra el marco sonoramente.

—¡Los odio, a todos! A ella, maldita perra infiel. Y ¿Charlie? ¡Ja! Si de verdad me quisiera no me obligaría a verla. ¡Todo es un asco! ¡Los odio, los odio, los odio!—Mi ataque de nervios terminó por romperme a la mitad. Mi pecho dolió como si aún tuviera la puñalada que René me había asestado, hincada en la tierna carne.

Cuando mi cuerpo quedó sin fuerzas me dejé caer en el suelo y sollocé como una niñita. Y me sentí estúpida, quise golpearme. Quise quedar inconciente, quise ahorcarme con la cadena del baño.

Todo junto.

De repente sentí como Edward se arrodillaba a mi lado. Sus brazos me acunaron como a un bebé. Me llevó en volandas hasta la cama. Aunque lo sentí a medias. Estaba demasiado ocupada deseando mi muerte.

—Shh, tranquila mi amor. No te diré que todo saldrá bien, pero sí te juro que pase lo que pase, estaré contigo—Fueron las palabras más dulces que pudo dedicarme.

Hipé y sorbí mi nariz.

Cuando levanté la vista y vi sus ojos ardiendo por la desesperación a la que yo lo había llevado por mi ataque, una sola frase llenó mi mente. "Te amo".

Y era la realidad. Lo amaba, más que a nadie. Más que a mí misma o a mi vida. Puse una mano a cada lado de su rostro y lo besé sin más.

Sin precalentamientos. Mi lengua entró en su boca en el instante que pude romper la barrera que hacían sus dientes.

Gemí ante el delicioso sabor de su saliva caliente.

Arrastré mis manos por su cabello y paré en su nuca para atraer sus labios a los míos una vez más.

Mi sexo despertó gritando por atención.

Edward jadeó y embistió con sus caderas hacía delante. Me senté a horcajadas en su regazo y continué explorando su boca con mi lengua, con mis dientes…

Oh dios, lo necesitaba tanto…Lo quería dentro de mí. Deseaba su cuerpo contra el mío, su carne contra mi carne, su miembro llenando mi húmedo sexo.

Y no iba a esperar más para tenerlo. Sumergí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y primero acaricié su estomago marcado con mis uñas cortas. El estremecimiento de su cuerpo, me instó a seguir adelante. Y lo hice.

Arrastré su camiseta hacía arriba y la saqué por su cuello. Después dejé un camino de besos en su torso. Recorrí con mis ojos cada parte de su piel expuesta.

El fino vello negro que trazaba una línea desde su ombligo hasta su zona más íntima. Sus pezones, pequeños, rosas y endurecidos. Masculinos hasta decir basta.

Los huesos de su pelvis formaban un delicioso arco hasta su zona sur. Y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos.

—Te amo—Susurró entre jadeos. Y fueron esas las palabras que necesité, para quitarme mi camisa con rapidez y desabrochar su cinturón.

El pantalón de él, fue arrojado a yo no sé dónde sin demora, al igual que el resto de mi ropa. Por alguna extraña razón y aunque estaba absolutamente desnuda, no me sentí expuesta. Si no arropada, preparada y sobre todo, excitada.

Edward me empujó hasta que mi espalda chocó contra el colchón, se tumbó encima de mí. Su miembro hinchado y preparado, pulsando contra mi centro.

Sus brazos fuertes se tensaron cuando él dejó todo el peso sobre ellos y besó mi cuello, chupando y lamiendo toda la carne a su paso.

Las palpitaciones subieron de nivel. El placer y el deseo de fricción se convirtieron en llamas que lamían y abrasaban todo mi cuerpo.

Metí mis dedos en la cinturilla de su bóxer y lo desnudé completamente. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos gemí al notar como su carne colapsaba con la mía. La simple caricia en mi clítoris amenazó con enviarme al otro lado.

Mi boca se abrió por aire, mas fue llenada por la lengua cálida de Edward.

Y la espera estaba de más, lo quería dentro de mí ahora.

—Hazlo, Edward hazlo…—Supliqué. Lamió mi cuello y asintió con la frente en la almohada, aunque noté el movimiento perfectamente.

Tomó mis caderas entre sus manos y con un movimiento, comenzó a separar las paredes de mi sexo, con el suyo.

La primera reacción instintiva fue separarme ante el dolor y la presión. Me tensé y Edward frenó y se quedó mortalmente quieto buscando mi mirada.

—¿Te duele mucho?—Preguntó preocupado. Sus dientes estaban apretados, demostrándome así, que él también sufría.

—No—Mentí. Y empujando contra las ganas de correr, embestí con mis caderas hacía delante, a la vez que él hacía lo mismo. El resultado…Edward me llenó, dolorosa y completamente.

Y si alguna vez me imaginé que la primera vez sería dolorosa me quedé corta. Era horrible.

Pero estaba con mi amor y eso arreglaba un poco el problema. Estaba con mi Edward…

Por eso y sólo por eso, lo besé y poniendo mis labios en su oído susurré:

—Muévete, hazme el amor y déjame olvidar entre tus brazos—Y él lo hizo.

Vaya si lo hizo…

**N/a:**_ ¡Pues sí, se perdieron el rodeo! Pero eh, tuvieron sus propios juegos especiales ¿O no? Algunas preguntaron qué había hecho René, bien atrás había salido que bueno había sido infiel a Charlie y tal, pero en este pudieron ver la historia completa. Ahora ¿Tendrán esa cita madre e hija? ¿Charlie matará a Edward por haber despojado a su hijita de su flor?_

_Todo y más en el próximo chap._


	18. Spiderman y conspiraciones

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 18: **_Spiderman y conspiraciones varias._

Bella´s PoV:

Recuento de después del coito:

Adolorida. Sí. Entumecida. Sí. Con el pelo al estilo estropajo. También. Pero inmensamente felíz. Y plena.

Edward a mi lado se había quedado dormido en algún punto entre, abrazarnos después de y la pequeña conversación trivial que habíamos tenido.

Y así, con el hombre de mi vida acurrucado entre mis brazos y su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, supe que esto era un pequeño pedacito de lo que nos depararía el futuro.

A ambos en una cama, en una acogedora casa, con nuestra propia familia, facturas, problemas de comedia de televisión, etc.

Y me encantaba.

Pero aún tenía esa pequeña espinita con nombre propio-René-clavada en la garganta.

No odiaba a mi madre, como había gritado a los cuatro vientos. Me sería imposible odiarla. Los recuerdos buenos eran demasiados como para tirarlos a la basura así como así. Pero sí era cierto que el rencor que le guardaba, opacaba cualquier sentimiento positivo dentro de mí. Y que por más "reconciliaciones" que pudiéramos tener, nada volvería a ser igual.

René era mi madre, sí. Pero madre es la que cría, cuida y protege a sus hijos, no la que da a luz en una cama de hospital. Y René, con su huida no se comportó como una madre.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. No iba a opacar mi momento felíz con malos recuerdos.

Ya bastante habíamos sufrido Edward y yo. La vida sólo pasa una vez y por dios juraba que yo, iba a disfrutarla plenamente.

El problema es, que el resto del mundo no parecía de acuerdo conmigo. Ya que en ese momento, golpearon la puerta desde fuera.

Y claro, que yo me sintiera como una adulta con su pareja en la cama, no significa que lo fuera. Edward estaba desnudo, la habitación olía justamente a lo que había acontecido y mi abuela, mi abuelo y más aún mi padre, no iban a apreciar tal muestra de "cariño".

—Ya voy—Murmuré con la voz aguda e irritada. Mientras hablaba y escuchaba las risitas y murmullos del exterior, sacudía a Edward frenéticamente—Despierta Edward, por favor…!Despierta!—Pasé de los movimientos suaves para golpear su linda cabecita.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?—Al ver mi rostro desencajado guardó silencio, arrugó la frente saliendo de su sopor y bostezó un par de veces. Hasta que en medio del tercer bostezo, volvieron a golpear la puerta—¡Joder! Estoy desnudo—Soltó de pronto.

Rodé los ojos y asentí.

—¿Creías que habías tenido un sueño húmedo o qué?—Bromeé incapaz de dejarlo pasar. Edward hizo una mueca extraña. Una mezcla entre pánico y resignación.

—Nuestra primera vez…—Murmuró ausente—Mi primera vez…—Volvió a decir. Y mi mandíbula se descolgó. O era un experto mentiroso, o estaba dormido. No podía ser cierto.

De pronto él me miró y se tapó la boca. ¡Joder, era cierto!

Dios santísimo, Edward Cullen era virgen.

Edward´s PoV:

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Sí vale, cuando me despertaba era todo un estúpido redomado. Y la sinceridad formaba parte de toda esa estupidez. Y joder se me había escapado. Pero el _shock _había sido demasiado fuerte. Porque yo ya había soñado muchas veces con este momento. Con Bella, en mi cama desnuda y yo despertándome y abrazándola por detrás, sólo para repetir el encuentro una y otra vez hasta quedar desgastados y sin fuerzas en la cama.

Mi revelación había funcionado sobre todo para que me espabilara y me diera cuenta de que teníamos que distraer a quien quiera que estuviera fuera, al menos para que no me vieran.

Así que, posibles escondites. Bajo la cama: Una mierda, no iba a meter mi trasero desnudo allí abajo. ¿Qué? ¿Y si había una araña o algo? No. Descartado.

Segunda opción. El armario: Y tampoco servía. Era tan pequeño que con solo una de mis piernas allí dentro llenaría todo el espacio.

Vale, me comportaría como un galán de película y saltaría por la maldita ventana. Inconvenientes: Estábamos en un segundo piso, con vecinos. Y Charlie, George y sus tijeras de podar, rondaban por la casona. Así que si no quería quedarme sin mi pequeño amigo tendría que ser muy, muy cuidadoso. Un jodido hombre araña o algo así.

—¡La ventana!—Bella saltó de la cama. Como si me hubiera leído la mente. Fuera seguían golpeando la puerta, cada vez con más ímpetu. La voz de Rose llegó a nosotros, alta y clara.

—¡Bella o abres o entramos sin más! ¡Joder, me estoy orinando!—Rodé los ojos y traté de enrollarme la sabana en la cadera, pero Bella hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Resultado, la sabana se tensó y ninguno de los dos pudo taparse.

—¡Joder Bells, yo saldré por la ventana desnudo! Déjame aunque sea la puta sabana—Pedí observando la habitación en busca de mi ropa interior. Que no estaba por ningún maldito lugar.

Bella cedió. Y tuve doble premio.

Una sabana cubriendo mis caderas y un vistazo de su cuerpo desnudo. Sus pezones seguían duros y erectos. Su cintura pequeña contrastaba con unas redondeadas y suaves caderas. Y su trasero. ¡Mierda santa! Que. Trasero.

Deliciosa, exquisita y me quedaba corto.

La sabana ya no sólo cubría mis caderas. Además de eso, tapaba la grandiosa erección-e inapropiada-que Bella había despertado.

Corriendo frenéticamente por la habitación, llegué a la ventana y en un arrebato, atrapé a Bella por la cintura y saboreé sus labios con ganas. Su lengua le dio la bienvenida a la mía, con un baile acompasado y dulce. Oh dios, como amaba a esta chica. Bien, el beso de despedida y ahora a adoptar mis tácticas-mortales-de-hombre-desnudo-araña.

—Con cuidado—Pidió haciendo un pequeño ademán de pánico. Asentí e hice un gesto para quitarle importancia al hecho de que si caía, aplastaría mi cabeza contra el suelo.

Bah, detalles.

Y así, comencé a deslizarme por el alfeizar de la ventana, que medía más o menos lo mismo que la planta de mis pies y se tambaleaba peligrosamente.

En el segundo resbalón me sujeté al marco de la ventana del baño, que era la siguiente a la de Bella, por mi vida.

Bien, Edward sólo un poco más. Un poco más…Y llegué.

Y joder tuve que reírme y suspirar profundamente.

No duró mucho. Jasper y Emmet estaban allí. Su conversación cortada a la mitad por mi entrada magistral-y desnuda-por una ventana. ¡Yo si sabía como pasar desapercibido ¿Eh?

—¿Qué demonios hiciste Cullen?—Jazz fue el primero en reaccionar. Me tapé los ojos con las manos y me tiré en mi cama.

Si que los jodan. _Pensé._ Acababa de atravesar una probable causa de muerte, necesitaba mi puto espacio.

—Oh vale, el hombre araña necesita descanso—Apuntó Emmet acertadamente—Podías haberme pedido que estirara mi melena por la ventana al estilo _Rapuncel _colega—Soltó el grandullón haciéndonos reír.

Una vez que comencé a reírme, no pude parar. Al cabo de unos minutos me sorprendí con lágrimas de risa en los ojos y sujetándome las costillas para que no se me desencajaran. Porque joder. Había hecho el amor con la persona más maravillosa, dulce y tierna del mundo. Con la única mujer que podría amar. Con mi pequeña Bella.

Eso sí, era una maldita buena noticia.

Por eso cuando me vestí y bajé al comedor para la cena, estaba radiante. Suponía que incluso podría brillar o alguna cosa así.

Me imaginaba a mí mismo como el hombre radiactivo. ¡La masa! _¡Spiderman!_ Vale, un superhéroe. Daba igual cual. Bueno no. _Batman_ nunca me gustó, el tipo era un maldito loco con fobia a los murciélagos. Definitivamente _Spiderman_ era mi héroe favorito.

—Edward—Antes de llegar al salón, una mano pequeña, cálida y muy conocida, me sacó de mi trayectoria. Empujándome a "nuestro armario" Bella me observó por debajo de sus pestañas con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Su rostro decía claramente "_Tenemos que hablar_". Pero además supe rápidamente que había otro motivo. Bella estaba escondiéndose de su padre. Así que bien podría desviar el tema de mi pequeño resbalón de sinceridad, o afrontarlo como un macho. Teniendo en cuenta que aún era un adolescente. Obviamente desviaría el tema.

—No puedes esconderte eternamente—Solté cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Muy solemnemente.

—¿De qué hablas?—Inquirió pareciendo tan inocente como una pequeña ovejita. ¡Ja, no podía engañarme!

—Hablo de tu madre. De la cita que Charlie te programó—Contraataqué sin darle tregua alguna.

—Bien, ese es mi problema. No te metas. Ahora…Respecto a lo que dijiste en la cama ¿Eras virgen Edward?—Vale. No había funcionado. Y tampoco es como si pudiera presionarla con respecto a René. No con la mierda que le había soltado en aquel salón de clases. En aquel tiempo donde yo, seguía siendo un patán de campeonato.

—Si—Dije sin más. Mis mejillas se calentaron instantáneamente. Ya dicen, quien duerme en el mismo colchón, se vuelve de la misma condición. Aunque habría preferido alguna otra "cualidad" de mi novia. Por ejemplo, no me habría importado que me salieran unos pechitos tan deliciosos como los de ella.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—Soltó sacándome de mis pensamientos hermafroditas.

—Porque Bella, tú y yo pasamos de ser enemigos a comernos el uno al otro así—Chasqueé los dedos, para corroborar el escaso espacio de tiempo en el que nos habíamos convertido en "almas gemelas"—Así que no es como si hubiera podido confesártelo en una tertulia de amiguitos o algo así ¿Verdad?—Su frente se arrugó pensativamente. Una pequeña mueca coronando el espacio entre sus delgadas cejas. Preciosa.

—Sí, tienes razón. Aún así…Me alegro—Confesó. Suspiró intensamente y después tomó mi mano—Mira, el momento quizás no fue el mejor. Pero créeme cuando te digo que lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Y que lo hice porque te amo—Se llevó la mano que tenía entre las suyas a su pecho, o eso pensé. En realidad la colocó justamente bajo su corazón, su sonrojo aumentó de nivel al notar el saltito que dio el amigo entre mis piernas—Para siempre juntos—Murmuró.

Sonreí brillantemente ante sus palabras.

Ese era un pequeño juramento que teníamos cuando éramos pequeños y yo la seguía como un perrito faldero.

Nuestro juramento de amor.

Vale soné cursi. Pero "Si tienes miedo de sonar ridículo, no mereces estar enamorado" Dijo alguien en algún lugar que no recuerdo.

Bella´s PoV:

Rose había encontrado los calzoncillos de Edward debajo de la cama. El interrogatorio fue intenso. Las risitas, casi me hacen perder los estribos. Pero finalmente pasé la prueba.

Después de que Edward y yo habláramos en nuestro lugar secreto-el armario de escobas de mi abuela Marie-y tuviéramos nuestra pequeña sesión de besos, bajamos a cenar.

Y mi humor decayó hasta un piso por debajo del suelo.

Charlie me observaba fijamente desde el lateral de la mesa. Como si algo en mi cara hubiera cambiado y no supiera descifrar el qué. Como si tuviera un maldito cartel luminoso en mi espalda que dijera "Oh sí, yo tuve sexo _papaíto"._

Lo bueno fue, que mi novio tuvo su mano encima de mi rodilla durante todo el tiempo. Calmándome, apoyándome silenciosamente.

Saboreaba el último pedazo de tarta de melaza, cuando Charlie, salió de su mutismo e hizo que diera un respingo en mi silla.

—Mañana a las cinco y media, en la taberna del pueblo—Y sin más, se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Mis abuelos se miraron el uno al otro significativamente. No sabiendo si debían entrar en pánico o encerrar a Charlie en el baño hasta que se le pasara la maldita locura.

Edward apretó aún más mi rodilla y Alice se atragantó con el zumo.

Yo no dije nada. No me moví. No respiré.

Tendría que ver a mi madre. Y era un hecho.

Me levanté de la mesa con tanto ímpetu que la silla cayó hacía atrás. Jasper, salió de la nada para variar, y la agarró en el aire.

Pero yo no me quedé para verlo. Salí del salón a grandes zancadas. Apretando los ojos en el trayecto para no llorar como una niñita mimada. No lloraría. Hoy no. Por ella, no.

—Ey. Bella sé que ver a tu madre es una mierda. Pero Charlie no dijo que debías ir sola ¿Verdad?—Me giré ante las inteligentes palabras de mi novio. Y él no estaba sólo.

A su lado, Alice cabeceó afirmativamente y Rose me guiñó un ojo.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto despreocupado que quería decir en su idioma "Vale, me apunto" Y Emmet levantó su pulgar.

Como en una de esas películas cómicas, un haz de luz iluminó mi cuerpo y el coro de los angelitos conspiradores cantó para mí y mi sequito de intrigantes.

Tendría que ver a René. Sí.

Pero nadie dijo que ella tendría que pasarlo bien, nadie dijo que la venganza no fuera dulce. Nadie dijo que no podría hacerla pagar por mi soledad, por las lágrimas de Charlie, por su abandono…

_Pobre niña tonta-Pensó el destino mirándola con tristeza._

_Definitivamente, madre no hay más que una._

**N/A: Importante.**

_**Chicas sé que últimamente tardé mucho más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar, pero además de que estuve enferma y mi chico también lo estuvo, me salió trabajo. ¡Por fin! Y como están los tiempos saben que no es muy inteligente desaprovecharlos, no si eres clase obrera, como yo. Así que mis actualizaciones no pasarán de una semana, eso lo prometo, pero ténganme un poquitín más de paciencia. Hago lo que puedo.**_

_**Ahora. Sé también que no respondo los rewies, pero les aseguro que los leo con una sonrisa en los labios, todos y cada uno de ellos. Las adoro y aunque no responda-son muchas y yo soy una floja de cuidado-me hacen muy felíz. Eso sí, si necesitan algo, avísenme, estaré para lo que sea.**_

_**Un beso y gracias por tanto apoyo. Este cap, es para ustedes. ¡Muacks!**_


	19. Tiempo de madurar

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 19: **_Tiempo de madurar._

Bella´s PoV:

La noche anterior de la cita con René no dormí. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Rose a mi lado, aceptó mis continuas idas y venidas por las sabanas, murmullos y suspiros airados, sin apenas quejarse. Lo cual agradecía. Mi cabeza estaba en la taberna-la que por cierto ahora me parecía particularmente pequeña y asfixiante como para tal reunión-y mi cuerpo hormigueaba de ansias por ir a recostarme entre los brazos de Edward.

Incluso pasé dos horas completas mandándole señales telepáticas, que por supuesto no escuchó. Como psíquica o bruja de feria no me ganaría la vida jamás.

Volví a removerme en la cama, pateando el trasero de Rosalie en el trayecto, que obviamente me devolvió el golpe.

—Perra—Solté robándome el brazo. Bien, eso había dolido.

—Si no te duermes, te arrastraré del cabello hasta la bañera y te ahogaré pequeña llorona—Amenazó con voz pastosa. Respiré profundamente y traté de calmarme. No funcionó.

Y no quería despertar la furia de la rubia…No, de verdad de la buena que no quería. La maldita era terrorífica.

De pronto escuché un sonido indescifrable en la habitación contigua. Bien podía haber sido el grandullón de Emmet cambiando de posición, pero preferí pensar que Edward estaba haciéndome señas-muy, muy sutiles-para que fuera a él.

Y así lo hice. Incapaz de permanecer más tiempo entre mis asfixiantes sabanas, me levanté y caminé todo lo disimuladamente posible hacía la puerta de salida.

Alice en el suelo se movió entre sueños y comenzó a murmurar:

—Ridiculeces…Es un desgraciado y lo odio—Suspiró, atrapando una buena cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, antes de terminar sus murmullos somnolientos—Y es tan sexy…—Musitó alargando la palabra "tan" como en un cántico.

Oh sí. Jasper era el protagonista principal de ese sueño.

Sonreí burlona antes de girar el pomo de la puerta. Bien, después de toda la ayuda que me estaban prestando con René, sería muy bueno devolver el favor ¿Verdad? Y un buen empujoncito a esa parejita, sería la perfecta guinda en el pastel para un verano tan extraño, y a la vez delicioso, como lo había sido este.

Una vez en el pasillo, continué de puntillas hasta la puerta de al lado. Recé silenciosamente para que ni Emmet ni Jazz estuvieran desnudos y entré.

Y bien, respiré tranquila. Estaban todos vestidos.

Salté-tan silenciosamente como pude-todos los obstáculos que habían desperdigados por el suelo y me dirigí a la cama de mi novio.

Me recosté a su lado-sin meterme entre las sabanas-y acaricié su cabello en la zona de la frente.

Edward se veía absolutamente angelical mientras dormía. Mirando al techo, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, dejando escapar su respiración. Sus parpados se movían insistentemente, prueba de que estaba dormido y de que yo me había imaginado todas las "sutiles señales". ¡Bah! ¿Y qué? Ya había llegado hasta aquí y no me iría de nuevo sin lo que venía a buscar.

—Edward—Suspiré llamándolo suavemente mientras que agitaba su hombro—Edward—Repetí, sin conseguir ninguna reacción.

De pronto, el susodicho se giró hacía mí y sonrió. Pensé que se había despertado. Fallé. Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y se acurrucó contra mí. Escondió su cabeza en mi cabello. Su aliento calentaba mi cuello.

—Bella…—Musitó con voz ronca. Continuó arrastrándose hacía mí, hasta que prácticamente su cuerpo, estuvo encima del mío. Y entonces comenzó a moverse. Al principio sólo fueron movimientos inconexos, más tarde, sus caderas de restregaban contra mi costado anhelantes por la fricción. Yo estaba atrapada y él dormido y muy caliente, por lo visto—Mm Bella…—Volvió a repetir mi nombre como en una reverencia. No pude evitar soltar una risita. La verdad es que era muy cómico. Una noche vas a visitar a tu novio en busca de consuelo y él, entre sueños, se te restriega insistentemente como un perrito ansioso. Bien, eso sólo podía pasarme a mí.

—¡Edward!—Me quedé estática cuando la voz de Jazz sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación—¡Joder tío eres un puto salido! ¡Deja tus sueños húmedos para otro momento, quiero dormir!—Una almohada voló hacía nuestra cama y aterrizó en mi rostro.

Bueno, decididamente esta no era la primera vez que Edward soñaba perversiones. Volví a reírme incapaz de contenerme.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, saber que tu novio es un pervertido o el almohazado que te ha pegado Jasper?—Observé atónita a Edward que me miraba con una sonrisa cansada. Bostezó y me dejó algo de espacio para respirar—Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?—Inquirió tornándose más serio. Su pregunta decía claramente ¿Estás bien, o piensas en suicidarte con una sobredosis de pastillas de menta?

—Sólo quería estar contigo…—Por alguna extraña razón, tuve ganas de lloriquear. Sí bueno, siempre me pasaba esto.

Recordé, sin venir a cuento, las veces en las que tropezaba, me estrellaba contra algo o me empujaban. Que no eran pocas. En esas ocasiones, mis amigas ya sabían lo que hacer. No hablarme, no preguntarme ¿Estas bien? No, nada. Porque en cuanto alguien me ponía atención y trataba de ayudarme, me daban ganas de llorar. Aunque no me hubiera hecho daño. ¿Estúpido, eh?

Abracé aún más a Edward y escondí mi rostro y mis húmedos ojos en su pecho desnudo. Su corazón latía perezoso dentro de su piel, llenando sus venas de vida color carmín.

Su estomago, plano y con los músculos pulcramente marcados, bajaba y subía al compás de sus inspiraciones y expiraciones. Me fijé en el lunar marrón claro que adornaba su pectoral izquierdo. Recordé la primera vez que vi esa marca de nacimiento.

El instituto nos había llevado a la piscina municipal. Teníamos quince años y fue la primera vez en la que me fijé, que los niños se estaban convirtiendo en algo más. En hombres. Esa resolución me dejó atónita.

Con mi bikini color rosa pastel-con lazos, sí, yo era malditamente infantil-avancé hacía el borde y me senté al lado de Alice, que lucía ansiosa por comenzar a nadar.

Entonces desde el otro extremo del lugar, aparecieron Emmet McCarty y Edward Cullen y mi respiración se atoró ante la visión.

Edward lucía un bañador que terminaba arriba de sus rodillas, de color negro con dos rayas blancas a los lados. Y ¡Chan, chan, chan! ¡Tenía vello en el vientre! A mis quince años esa fue toda una revelación. Un caminito de cabellos suaves y finos comenzaba en su ombligo para esconderse debajo de su bañador. Tragué saliva. Edward tenía sutiles músculos que contrastaban con su piel suave e infantil. Sus hombros eran anchos y su cadera estrecha. Y observarlo, me hizo sentir ese famoso cosquilleo en el estomago.

Su lunar atrajo mi atención, me sorprendí a mí misma relamiéndome mis labios resecos.

Fue la primera vez que vi a Cullen semi desnudo. Y aunque todo ese poderoso hechizo de su cuerpo había terminado cuando él me lanzó sin piedad a la piscina, la imagen quedó grabada en mis retinas.

—¿En qué piensas?—Preguntó trayéndome al presente. Sus dedos se entrelazaban en los mechones de mi cabello que caían por las almohadas. Le sonreí y negué suavemente con la cabeza.

—Pensaba en aquella excursión a la piscina municipal. Cuando teníamos quince—Le comenté. Edward se sonrojó, algo que a mí me extrañó. Arrugué la frente sorprendida—¿Qué pasa?—Inquirí con genuina curiosidad.

Edward respiró profundamente.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ese día, no?—Asentí. No le iba a recalcar sus "travesuras" una vez más. Eso era pasado—¿Quieres que te diga el por qué de ese atentado?—Una pícara sonrisita iluminó su rostro—Dios Bella, cuando te vi con ese pequeño bikini rosa, con toda tu piel blanca y suave…—Acarició mi clavícula mientras sus verdes ojos brillaban calidamente—….Simplemente no pude resistirme y me acerqué como un zombi, con toda la intención de llevarte a parte y comerte a besos—Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante su confesión. Sin embargo, él entrecerró los suyos y negó con la cabeza—Pero cuando llegué hasta ti…Bueno ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste, no?—Asentí tensándome un poco.

Ese día, después de todo ese _shock_ por el cuerpo de Cullen, él se había acercado directamente hacía mí, y yo…Bueno digamos que había mal interpretado ese acercamiento. Así que me había levantado apresuradamente y había levantado mis brazos, escudándome de un posible ataque.

—Te dije ¡Cullen, déjame en paz, no te acerques!—Imité el tono de voz agudo que tenía a esa edad. Edward asintió.

—Me dio rabia y te empujé—Se encogió de hombros y yo me sentí mal.

Así que para compensar su mueca sombría, enredé mi mano en el cabello suave de su nuca, y atraje sus labios a los míos.

Mm, calientes y suaves. Como siempre, su boca se entre abrió dejándole un escape a su dulce y tierna lengua.

Sus manos acariciaron mis brazos suavemente, mientras los sonidos de nuestros besos se escuchaban en la habitación. Entonces caí en la cuenta. No estábamos solos. Al parecer, Edward pensó lo mismo.

Una idea surgió en mi mente.

—Ven—Tiré de su brazo suavemente para que se pusiera en pie. Él se levantó por el otro lado de la cama y buscó su pantalón de pijama en el suelo, mientras que yo respiraba tratando de enfriar un poco mi cuerpo.

Escuché el cajón abrirse y cerrarse, el arrastrar de la tela de su pijama por su piel, y después como se ponía en pie y avanzaba por la habitación, hacía la puerta.

Lo seguí y juntos salimos al pasillo.

En vez de girar hacía la izquierda, fuimos en sentido contrarío, en la esquina, subimos la escalera de madera oscura. Él detrás de mí, observaba cada rincón de la nueva zona de la casa. Edward nunca había estado aquí.

Al llegar arriba, el olor a madera seca, carbón y desinfectante, invadió mis fosas nasales.

—Mi abuelo usa esta habitación como desván, pero antes era una leñera—Expliqué. El techo era bastante bajo, tanto que si él hubiera estirado los brazos, lo habría tocado. Y tenía forma de tejado invertido, de maderas oscuras.

Lo guié por el centro, donde un único rayo de luz entraba por la ventanita redonda de la pared central.

La cama en la que mi abuela había dormido durante el embarazo de Charlie-según mi abuelo su barriga era gigantesca y cuando se acostaban juntos ella no podía dormir por el reducido espacio-tenía sabanas limpias y un antiguo oso de peluche apoyado contra el cabecero.

Cuado miré a Edward de nuevo, él me observaba fijamente.

Sus ojos claros centrados en mi rostro. Sin más, dio dos pasos hacía mí y se apoderó de mis caderas con sus manos.

Jadeé y junté mis manos en su nuca. Nuestras pieles ardiendo colapsaron una contra la otra. Su pecho, aún desnudo, se tensó ante el contacto.

Con un sutil gemido, Edward cargó mi peso, haciendo que sujetara mis muslos a sus caderas y notara su necesitada erección.

Impulsada por el deseo, restregué mi centro contra él. Y la fricción, fue absolutamente deliciosa. Sus besos subieron de nivel, haciéndose más necesitados y febriles.

Su lengua penetraba mi boca, una y otra vez, como una anticipación, y sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda, por dentro de mi camiseta.

Esta vez, me tomé mi tiempo para desnudarlo lentamente, mientras besaba cada zona de la piel que iba exponiendo.

Él hizo lo mismo. Besando mi estomago, la arruga que formaban mis senos apretados dentro de mi sostén y mis caderas.

Deslizo mi pantalón hacía abajo y lo sacó por mis tobillos, con sus ojos clavados en mis piernas desnudas. Todo el deseo que manaba de rostro, provocó que me retorciera de hambre y que mi cuerpo se perlara de sudor.

Junté mis muslos uno contra el otro, buscando la fricción por mí misma. Pero antes de que la obtuviera, las manos de Edward los separaron y él sonrió.

—Tranquila…—Susurró acariciando la parte interior de mis muslos con sus palmas. Tan cerca de ese lugar donde necesitaba su atención.

Edward sujetó mis tobillos suavemente, como si fueran de cristal. Besó la planta de mis pies una y otra vez, subiendo lentamente hacía mi tobillo, mi pantorrilla y al fin mis muslos sin cesar en sus caricias y besos. Mi calentura ascendió hasta niveles imposibles. Oh dios, lo deseaba tanto.

Sus dedos encerraron la _licra_ de la cinturilla de mis braguitas. Antes de bajarlas, sus labios entraron en contacto con mi centro. Tan rápido y suave que casi pude haberlo soñado. Pero la humedad que creció en mi zona sur, me dijo lo contrarío.

Sin prestarse atención a sí mismo, Edward reverenció mi cuerpo, en una forma que pude haberme hecho llorar. Tan cuidadoso, tan amable…Como sólo él podía serlo.

Mi zona más intima se vio agasajada por su lengua, por sus labios y sus dientes. En mi primera liberación, tuve que taparme la boca para no despertar a toda la casa con mis gritos.

Edward arrastró su cuerpo encima del mío hasta que sus caderas estuvieron sobre las mías. No supe en que momento se había desnudado completamente. Pero cuando su miembro estuvo en las puertas de mi ardiente cavidad, tampoco importó y con una embestida, me penetré a mí misma. Podía sentir toda su extensión dentro de mí, llenándome completamente.

—Edward—Suspiré. Él, entre jadeos y gemidos, me besó los labios, la frente, los parpados, pómulos y barbilla. Su respiración bailando en mi rostro, calentando mi piel. Cada embestida me llevaba un poco más cerca de la gloria. El suave balanceo de sus caderas, el delicioso movimiento que sentía pleno dentro de mí, me hacía delirar de placer.

El cosquilleo que llenó mi vientre, hizo que las paredes de mi sexo oprimieran el de él, llevándonos a los dos, a tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Y cuando la liberación terminó, dejándonos flácidos y agotados, me sentí tan viva como el día en que nací.

—Te amo tanto…—Confesó el adolescente a mí lado, que nunca se había sentido tan hombre a mis ojos.

Mi hombre.

Y así, caímos en un profundo sueño.

El canto de los gallos y la potente luz solar me despertó haciéndome parpadear. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, llenaron mi mente de imágenes exquisitas.

Alguna vez, pensé que tener sexo, era eso. Relaciones sexuales, un acto mediante el cual se obtenía placer y se llevaba a cabo la reproducción humana. ¡Que tonta había sido! No había relación alguna entre tener sexo y hacer el amor. El amor, se hace con cada poro de tu piel, con cada gemido, con cada caricia y sólo con el hombre al que amas. El sexo, con cualquiera.

Nunca me había sentido tan romántica.

Una sonrisita satisfecha llenó los labios de Edward, que me miró con un ojo abierto y me lanzó un beso por el aire. Le devolví la sonrisa y me acerqué para besar sus labios como buenos días.

Aunque me vi tentada de hablar, no lo hice. Las palabras sobraban. Después de comprobar que era temprano, nos quedamos en la cama, satisfechos y abrazados.

Edward era mi hombre, el que siempre estaría a mi lado y de eso, ya no me quedaban más dudas.

Antes de que tuviéramos que hacer otra puesta a punto al estilo _Spiderman_, nos levantamos y salimos al pasillo. Después de una tanda de besos, él entró a su habitación y yo a la mía. Así como entré al mundo real, donde a las cinco de la tarde tendría que enfrentarme a René. Mi madre.

Dormité y me desperté por partes iguales durante dos horas, antes de que Alice se levantara y comenzara a organizar la ropa, los complementos, los zapatos y el maquillaje que usaríamos. Tan típico de Alice, que me encontré sonriéndole.

Rose fue la última en despertar. Me sentí mal por sus ojeras azuladas.

—Bells esta me la cobro—Amenazó masajeando las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

—Lo siento—Le dije por enésima vez mientras me embutía mis pantalones negros estrechos.

Habíamos decidido irnos desde por la mañana al pueblo, comer allí y pasear un ato antes de ver a René.

Por alguna extraña razón, la inminente reunión no me afectaba tanto como lo había hecho el día anterior. No sabía si había sido por el tiempo de calidad-Oh sí, tremenda calidad-con Edward, o porque finalmente me había rendido. Encogiéndome de hombros, me dije a mí misma que tampoco importaba.

Bajamos al comedor, donde los chicos nos esperaban repantigados en el sillón. Edward me sonrió y guiñó un ojo haciéndome enrojecer.

—¡Buenos días señoritas! ¡Oh por dios pero que belleza!—Emmet tapó sus ojos como si no pudiera soportar mirarnos. Nos reímos de buena gana.

Jasper, como siempre, permaneció en silencio observando a Alice. Recordé el sueño que había tenido mi amiga el día anterior y sonreí suspirando y negando con la cabeza. Esos dos, me recordaban tanto a Edward y a mí.

En ese momento, Charlie entró a la habitación.

—Buenos días—Saludó ásperamente.

Todos devolvieron el saludo, pero mi padre sólo me miró a mí y a Edward cuando asintió con la cabeza. Se veía tan demacrado y enfadado que hizo que mi estomago se oprimiera.

Antes de que pudiera contenerme, estaba corriendo hacía él.

Lo alcancé en la cocina y sin más, rodeé mis brazos en su cintura.

—Bells qué…—Se calló instantáneamente al recibir mi abrazo. Lo devolvió al estilo Charlie, con unas torpes palmaditas en mi cabeza.

—Lo siento papá—Dije.

Él asintió tragando saliva. No podía estar enfadada con mi padre, él y yo habíamos atravesado tan malos momentos, que estar lejos de él, era terrible.

—Mira Bella…Si de verdad estás tan decidida a no ver a René…No tienes que hacerlo—Me sorprendí por sus palabras.

Pero yo ya había tomado una decisión.

Finalmente, era mi madre. Y sí, había sido infiel, me había abandonado también, pero hablar con ella un rato no podía hacerme nada de malo. En realidad, era lo mejor. Cerrar esa parte de mi vida me haría bien. Odiarla eternamente no era una maldita opción.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

—Iré y terminaré con esto—Me encogí de hombros y después de besar la frente de mi padre, volví a reunirme con mis amigos, que ya estaban listos para salir.

Entramos todos en la antigua camioneta de mi abuelo, apretujados pero tranquilos. Terminé sentada en el regazo de Edward, por falta de espacio-por supuesto-.

George me miraba desde el retrovisor preocupado claramente. Le sonreí sinceramente para aplacar sus nervios. Finalmente, mi querido abuelo respiró tranquilo y asintió un par de veces para si mismo.

—¡Quiero pastel de chocolate y café para desayunar, me muero de hambre!—Chilló Alice al salir de la camioneta. Antes de alejarse, besó la mejilla de George y le sonrió tiernamente, al igual que Rose. Mi abuelo terminó todo sonrojado y felíz, adoraba a mis amigas, tanto como ellas a él.

—¿Y donde meterás todo eso _pitufina_?—Atacó Jazz sonriéndole muy ufano. Alice bufó y caminó encabezando al grupo con sus puños apretados a cada lado de sus costados. Jasper se adelantó también y continuaron "insultándose" mientras él caminaba hacía atrás mirándola burlón, aunque el brillo en sus ojos grises lo delataba.

Rose y Emmet caminaban de la mano, como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida y Edward tenía su brazo encima de mis hombros.

Una vez en la cafetería, con un suculento desayuno frente a nosotros, los ánimos mejoraron muchísimo más.

—Y ¿Qué me dices de Ethan? El año pasado te comía con los ojos, Ali…—Rose y yo nos habíamos asegurado de llevar la conversación a temas donde los pretendientes de Alice, surgían en todo su esplendor. La servilleta de papel celeste que Jazz sostenía entre sus manos, estaba tan arrugada que parecía un acordeón.

—¿Quién dijo que solo con los ojos, eh?—Alice se rió contagiándonos a las dos. Mi amiga nos seguía el juego como toda una profesional. Jazz la aniquilaba con la mirada, mientras que Edward y Emmet reían "disimuladamente", o sea dándose codazos el uno al otro y murmurándose en voz alta lo _gilipollas _que era Jasper por no tirársele al cuello a Alice. Por supuesto, ella tenía sordera selectiva y no escuchaba esos comentarios.

—Este año deberíamos invitar a Ethan a nuestra casa de campo en la montaña, para las vacaciones de navidad. Sería genial pasar el año nuevo juntos ¿No?—Rose dio un sorbo a su café mientras que su idea causaba la aprobación de todos. Observé a Edward con ilusión. ¿Pasar la navidad con mi novio y todos mis amigos en una cabaña llena de lujos, con un _jacuzzi _del tamaño de una piscina olímpica y la nieve cayendo fuera? Eso sería directamente la gloria.

—Mientras use el bañador gris que usó el año pasado en las competencias de natación, sí, puede venir—Volvió a quemar Alice al rubio. Los celos de este eran tan densos, que podían cortarse con un cuchillo para mantequilla.

Sonreí maliciosa concordando con Alice, aunque me gané un suave tirón de pelo por parte de Edward.

—Tú no tienes permiso para mirar el bañador de nadie—Objetó fingiendo estar enfadado. Besé sus labios riendo de buena gana, él devolvió el beso instantáneamente.

—Si rubia, no sueñes despierta, al único que veras en paños menores es a tu hombre oso—Apuntó Emmet señalando a su chica.

En otra ocasión, los habría pateado en el trasero por machistas. ¿Ahora? Mi risa sonaba tan fuerte que varias personas en el local se giraron para observarnos.

—¡Oh sí! La única con derechos a regalarse la vista con Ethan y su bañador, soy yo—Y ese fue el colmo para Jazz.

—¡A la mierda! Alice, ven conmigo—Jasper se puso en pie, su silla rebotó con la pared y se tambaleó peligrosamente, por la fuerza con la que el _súper ninja _ se había levantado.

—No—Contestó Ali recostándose hacía atrás.

—¿No?—Repitió Jazz observándola fijamente.

—No—Imitó mi amiga negando con la cabeza.

—Bien—Y entonces ante los sorprendidos ojos de todos los presentes, Jasper se agachó frente a la silla de Alice, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le plantó un beso de película.

El mundo entero pareció contener la respiración. Edward desvió la vista. Sí, bien entendía que no quisiera ver la lengua de su hermana en la boca de Jazz.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Alice respiraba con dificultad.

—Y se acabó eso de tratar de convertirme en un puto asesino en serie. Sí, Alice eres la pequeña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y sí, te quiero para mí. Punto—Y después de tan impactantes palabras, Jasper volvió a sentarse en su sitio, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sorbió su café y nos miró tranquilamente.

Uno a unos nos soltamos a reír, incluida Alice que parecía un tomate con piernas y brazos.

El día pasó tranquilamente después. Emmet y Rose apartados y en su mundo, Edward colgado de mi cintura convenciéndome para gastar su dinero en cosas que yo no necesitaba, ni quería. Y Ali y Jazz cada uno en una punta de la calle, cando él la miraba a ella, Alice apartaba la vista y cuando ella lo miraba a él, Jazz le sonreía muy pagado de sí mismo o le guiñaba un ojo. Ella por supuesto se sonrojaba o le mostraba el dedo medio. Por lo demás, se comían el uno al otro con la mirada.

Las cinco de la tarde llegaron y me encontré a mi misma saludando de nuevo a los horrorosos nervios de la anticipación.

Ya había hablado con los chicos, no habrían sabotajes ni intrigas, el único que estaría conmigo sería Edward y René y yo hablaríamos, cerraríamos ese capitulo de nuestra vida y adiós muy buenas.

Por eso cuando vi, a través del cristal, como René se sentaba en uno de los asiento acojinados de la taberna, en vez de huir como una demente gritando incoherencias, respiré profundamente y abrí las puertas, haciendo sonar la campanilla de encima.

Era tiempo de madurar.

**N/A: **_¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Bueno, este chap tuve que cortarlo, al principio salía la charla con René y todo, pero era demasiado largo y respecto a la extensión de capítulos tengo mis reglas. Todo en exceso, aburre. Así que aquí tienen. ¿Movidito eh?_

_¡Estoy segura que no esperaban lo que pasó con Jazz y Ali, me gusta sorprenderlas! Espero que les haya gustado._

_Aclaraciones: Yo tomo en cuenta sus comentarios, preferencias y consejos, pero el fic está pensado y repensado desde que la idea llegó hasta mí. Agradezco el interés y entiendo que algunas partes no gusten, pero no por eso yo voy a cambiarlo. Porque finalmente, si me dejara llevar por cada una de las preferencias, me volvería loca y el fic no tendría sentido. Siento si alguien se siente mal por mis decisiones y termina aborreciendo la historia, pero yo no la voy a cambiar. _

_Gracias a todas las que me apoyan y me animan a seguir. Las adoro, hoy menos que mañana, por supuesto. ¡Un beso!_

_Capitulo dedicado a Cath, te quiero amiga, eres la mejor. _


	20. Cerrando ciclos

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 20: **_Cerrando ciclos._

Bella´s PoV:

—Hola—Musité al llegar frente a la mujer que me dio la vida y más tarde me abandonó. El primer día que la vi, en el rodeo, había pensado que todo estaba bien, como siempre. ¿Ahora? De cerca, mi madre parecía haber envejecido veinte años. Tenía arrugas marcadas alrededor de los ojos y los labios agrietados.

Mi madre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dio prisa por apagar el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos.

¿Cuándo habría empezado a fumar? Me pregunté tomando asiento.

—Hola hija, me alegro tanto de que hayas venido. Y trajiste a tu…—Reprimí el estremecimiento que sentí al escucharla decir "hija", y terminé la frase.

—Novio. Edward es mi novio—Él asintió y se acercó para dejar un beso en su mano. Atento y correcto, como siempre. Aunque no me pasó desapercibido el arrugamiento de nariz al oler el tabaco impregnado en los dedos de ella. Hasta yo, desde mi posición lejana y segura, podía olerlo.

—Un café con leche para mí y ¿Qué tomareis?—Edward tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa, mientras respondía:

—Lo mismo—Yo negué con la cabeza y me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Estaba segura de que si bebía algo, vomitaría.

¿Desde cuándo mi madre había caído en la decadencia? ¿Desde cuándo fumaba? ¿Por qué sus ojos no tenían el brillo de antaño?

Y lo más importante. ¿Por qué, viéndola en ese estado, no podía odiarla?

Un pesado silencio cayó entre nosotros, en el que no pude evitar fijarme en las manchas amarillas grasientas que René tenía en su jersey celeste.

En un instante lo decidí. Edward no pintaba nada en este cuadro. René tendría que hablar conmigo y sólo conmigo. Bastó una mirada para que él entendiera.

—Iré fuera, quiero comprar algo—Murmuró—Fue un gusto volver a verte René. Cuídate—Volvió a besar su mano y se giró hacía mí—Te amo—Susurró en mi mejilla, la besó y se marchó inseguro.

Finalmente a solas, las palabras brotaron de mi boca antes de que pudiera contenerlas.

—No te ves bien René—Solté. Me sonrojé por mis palabras. Jamás le había hablado así a mi madre y nunca antes la había llamado por su nombre, al menos no en su presencia.

—Tú sin embargo, estás preciosa Bells—Sonreí forzadamente, mas no accedí al contacto que ella quería provocar. Mi madre había estirado su mano, con uñas partidas y agrietadas para acariciar la mía y no pude dejarla llegar a su destino. Escondí mi mano debajo de la mesa.

—Gracias—Devolví, fría y ásperamente.

—Iré al grano, viendo las circunstancias, es lo mejor—René se quitó el cabello de su rostro y reclinó su silla hacía atrás con expresión cansada—¿Te importa?—Acarició el paquete de cigarrillos nerviosamente. Negué con la cabeza encogiéndome de hombros.

—Son tus pulmones…—Comenté desinteresadamente.

René encendió el cigarro rápidamente y absorbió ansiosa el veneno.

—Sé que crees que te abandoné, no es así y lo sabes—Enarqué las cejas realmente sorprendida. ¿A no?

—Sí claro René. Fui yo la que se marchó, fui yo la que dejó a Charlie. Tú eres la madre perfecta ¿Verdad?—Solté irónica. Me puse en pie—Fue un error venir hasta aquí…—La mandíbula de mi madre se tensó.

—Siéntate niña y escúchame—No sé si fue por la voz de mando que empleó o porque sus ojos sin vida estaban al borde de las lágrimas, mas lo hice—Engañé a tu padre, sí. Me comporté como una mala mujer, sí. Pero no digas que te abandoné a ti porque es mentira. ¿Cuántas veces te negaste a hablar conmigo por teléfono? Te envié dinero para que me vinieras a ver, nunca accediste. Tú me abandonaste a mí, hija…—Abrí los labios para negarlo. No pude hacerlo. Era verdad.

—Te fuiste—Me escudé en lo que pude.

—¿Qué querías Bella? No podía quedarme en Forks, eso habría matado a tu padre—Y obviamente me quedé sin palabras.

Porque claro, yo había visto la situación desde otro punto de vista. Siempre echándole la culpa a ella, siempre escudando y protegiendo a Charlie. Pero ¿No tenía algo de razón? Si se hubiera quedado en Forks, mi padre habría tenido que verla, una y otra vez, de la mano de otro hombre. ¿No era eso más cruel que la ignorancia?

—Te pedí, no, te rogué que vinieras conmigo. Tú no quisiste Bella ¿Qué podía hacer? Sé que cometí errores hija y te pido perdón. Pero yo te amo Bella, eres mi tesoro…—Mis ojos se humedecieron al instante y cuando mi madre acarició la palma de mi mano, me sentí reconfortada.

Tantos años de culpar a René y ¿No era yo tan culpable como ella?

—Lo siento—Musité.

Sí, siempre sería mi madre. Ella había dañado a Charlie, pero yo seguía siendo su hija. Una mala hija por cierto.

—Perdóname—Pidió entre sollozos. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba abrazándola y reconfortando su tembloroso y huesudo cuerpo. Mis lágrimas se mezclaron con las de ella, cayeron por su regazo humedeciendo sus manos y su falda.

Y después de mucho tiempo, entendí que por mil años que pasaran, ella siempre estaría presente en mi vida, que odiarla no era una opción y que por más que lo negara, la necesitaba tanto como respirar.

Edward´s PoV:

Nada de brillos, ni oros, tampoco plata-Bella era alérgica a la plata, antiguamente incluso la llamaba vampiresa por su alergia-¿Qué podría comprarle?

No era como si ella me hubiera pedido nada, es más, seguramente me golpearía por gastar mi dinero en ella. Pero quería que llevara algo mío encima, siempre.

Me giré hacía la vitrina que estaba detrás de mí, donde se exhibían los pendientes y las pulseras para los tobillos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?—Un chico de mi edad, de pelo negro y ojos rasgados apareció ante mis ojos.

Sonrió abiertamente. Sus dientes blancos y parejos me recordaron algo…No supe qué en ese instante.

Pero él, me resultaba tan familiar.

Entrecerré los ojos tratando de recordar.

—¿Buscas algo en especial?—Me rasqué la nuca incapaz de recordar el por qué él me resultaba tan conocido. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y le contesté:

—Busco algo para mi novia. Pero no puede ser nada con joyas o demasiado vistoso. Quiero algo simple pero bonito…Elegante—Sí, joder ni yo mismo sabía qué diablos quería.

Además de que estaba malditamente nervioso. Bella sola con René en una pequeña taberna…La idea de sillas volando, crisis nerviosas y llantos desconsolados me era muy fácil de relacionar con esa reunión.

—¿Qué tal estos?—Inquirió el chico devolviéndome al planeta tierra.

Me acerqué para ver la vitrina que me señalaba. Había pulseras, anillos y pendientes con toques de piel, cuero y piedras de colores.

Una en especial llamó mi atención.

Era una pulsera simple, de una sola tira. En medio tenía una chapa con forma de corazón, de platino. Una piedra azul en medio de la chapita brillaba en contraste con las luces de la habitación.

Era perfecta.

—Esta—Señalé la que me gustaba sonriendo.

—Bien, ahora busca a alguien que trabaje aquí—El muchacho me guiñó un ojo. No me hacía falta tener un espejo delante para saber que se me había quedado cara de gilipollas. Abrí la boca para preguntarle quién diablos era, entonces él puso la guinda en el pastel, mientras habría la puerta de salida—Adiós Edward, cuida a Bells—Mi mandíbula se descolgó.

Una vez compré el obsequio y lo tuve en una pequeña bolsita celeste-el dueño de la tienda no tenía ni idea de quién era el chico-salí hacía la taberna.

Justo al final de la calle, estaba Charlie. Y ¿Adivinan quien estaba con él? El moreno de la joyería.

Apuré el paso para llegar rápidamente hasta ellos. Entonces vi como el desconocido, se ponía un casco negro y se montaba en una gigantesca moto. Cuando llegué hasta mi suegro, la moto ya estaba muy lejos de nosotros.

—¿Quién…era él?—Me ahorré el demonios, no quería que Charlie pensara que era un jodido maleducado.

—Ah, hola Edward. ¿Él?—Charlie giró su cabeza hacía la zona por donde había desaparecido el muchacho. Asentí—Era Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy…—Vale, decir que me había quedado helado era poco. En estos momentos era un puto _iceberg_.

Jacob. El mismo que me hizo arruinar mi relación con Bella. El chucho hijo de perra por el que me convertí en un capullo. Vale, sí, yo tenía toda la culpa. Pero joder, Black era mi enemigo por naturaleza.

Caí en la cuenta, de que me había ayudado con la compra. Y de que no había corrido como un perrito faldero detrás de mi novia. Podía darle un punto por eso.

—Tranquilo chico, Jacob no volverá hasta el verano que viene—Mi suegro me guiñó un ojo. No pude evitar sonreírle con camaradería. Decidí, que los abuelos de Bella visitarían mi hermosa casa el siguiente verano. Por supuesto, Bells no volvería a ver al chucho. Así que "Gracias Jacob por tu ayuda, pero Bella es mía".

Y con este pensamiento, caminamos hombro con hombro hasta la puerta de la taberna. Donde volví a convertirme en un trozo de hielo.

Bella, mi Bella, estaba llorando, abrazada a su madre. Las dos reían entre lágrimas y sollozos. El primer impulso, por supuesto, fue correr hacía ella y esconder su pequeña y preciosa cabecita llorosa en mi pecho. Lo controlé. Después, mi atención se vio reclamada por el hombre que tenía a mi lado.

Sentí como Charlie se tensaba. En cuanto lo miré, subió la vista al cielo y parpadeó fingiendo estar muy interesado en el sol, aunque este, estuviera derritiendo sus retinas.

—Parece que están bien—Comentó, con voz ronca e insegura. Yo hice lo que todo hombre hace cuando otro de su sexo está a punto de llorar como una nenaza. Suspiré intensamente y golpeé su espalda con ganas. Charlie asintió en una especie de gracias.

Nos giramos para marcharnos, pero a nuestra espalda, sonó la campanita de la taberna. No me dio tiempo a girarme, cuando Bella ya estaba entre mis brazos.

—Shh…—La calmé, acariciando su espeso y suave cabello. Ella ya había dejado de llorar, pero aún así su pecho seguía sufriendo espasmos involuntarios.

—Soy una perra—Dijo, dándome la tercera sorpresa del día. Porque esa frase, en otras circunstancias-como Bella vestida de cuero con un látigo y yo esposado a la cama-habrían resultado diferentes. ¿Ahora? No cuadraban.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No lo eres—Repliqué. Al levantar la cabeza para besar su coronilla, encontré los ojos de Charlie un segundo. No lucía muy cómodo hablando con René. Aunque ella brillaba y sus ojos volvían a tener vida.

—La abandoné, Edward. Lo hice—Negué con la cabeza. Nadie había abandonado a nadie. Fueron las circunstancias y nada más. Poniéndome en el lugar de Bella, jamás de los jamases habría perdonado a mi madre, así que todo estaba bien. Es mucho más fácil hacerse el duro que pedir perdón. Tomé sus hombros y la obligué a que mirara mi rostro.

—Bella. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ya hablaron, arreglaron sus diferencias ¿Verdad?—Ella asintió sorbiendo su pequeña enrojecida nariz—Bien—Cabeceé asintiendo—Entonces está todo bien—Bella sonrió un instante. Después volvió a esconder su rostro en mi pecho.

La acogí y acaricié su cabeza todo el tiempo que ella deseó ese contacto. Charlie y René parecían más cómodos el uno con el otro. Y si no hubiera sido porque Jasper, apareció con ropa interior en la cabeza, no nos habríamos separado.

—¿Qué demonios…?—Bella fue la primera en reaccionar. Jasper caminaba hacía nosotros con un tanga rosa chicle en la cabeza. Él nos saludó con un pequeño gesto y se acercó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Buenas tardes jefe Swan. Señora…—El capullo se inclinó ante nuestra atenta y sorprendida mirada. Acto seguido me guiñó un ojo.

Escuché a Charlie decir algo sobre "Las modas ridículas".

Entonces, de la nada, apareció mi hermana, corriendo como una demente. Su cara desencajada mientras miraba a Jasper. No sé si fue mi imaginación desbordada, pero juraría que incluso corría con las piernas un poco separadas, como si se hubiera bajado de un caballo.

—Hola de nuevo cariño. ¿Ya me echabas de menos?—Alice se contuvo de tirársele encima, sólo porque teníamos compañía adulta. Aunque se acercó a su enemigo mortal y le arrancó la ropa interior de la cabeza, así como unos cuantos mechones de cabello dorado.

—Esta me la pagas—Guardó las bragas en una bolsa—Capullo—Agregó bajito. Detrás, en la distancia, pude ver como Emmet y Rose caminaban hacía nosotros. Ella tenía un gesto de desaprobación que me hubiera hecho temblar. Él, miraba a Jazz como si fuera su nuevo héroe.

Bella decidió quedarse un rato más con René y despedirse. Alice desapareció con Rose, las dos con "Cara de compras". O sea, ojos brillantes, manos temblorosas que se dirigen inconcientemente hacía el bolsillo de la visa…

Charlie fue hacía una tienda especializada en artilugios para la pesca y Jazz, Emmet y yo, nos compramos unos refrescos y nos sentamos en la pequeña plaza.

—Alice me odia—Soltó Jazz de pronto. Se repantigó aún más en el banco de madera verde y sonrió ausentemente. Sí, decididamente él estaba loco.

—¿Fue todo bien con Bells?—Preguntó Emmet, dio un trago a su refresco y me observó atento. Asentí. Aún me resultaba raro que fuera él, el que adoptara una posición madura frente a los acontecimientos. Jasper por el contrarío seguía ensimismado con sus pensamientos de Alice.

—Todo irá bien—Dije convencido. Mi pequeña estaba creciendo.

—Me alegro—Volví a asentir. Después, los tres permanecimos en silencio. Tomando nuestros refrescos fríos y esperando a las chicas que nos habían convertido en hombres. O casi. Jasper se tendría que conformar con las bragas de Alice sólo en su cabeza. Literalmente.

Bella´s PoV:

René y yo hablamos largo y tendido. De mí, de ella, de Charlie e incluso de Edward.

Mi madre dijo que tenía ojos de enamorada y yo le di la razón.

Después de despedirnos, le prometí que nos veríamos pronto. Al igual que me prometí a mí misma, que no volvería a huir de los problemas.

El novio de mi madre-no quise que me lo presentara, una cosa es arreglar las cosas con tu progenitora y otra distinta es conocer al capullo por el que dejó a tu padre-la recogió después de unas horas y yo vagué por el pueblo buscando a los demás.

Estaba en la calle principal, donde aún habían algunos farolillos rotos del rodeo, cuando Alice en la distancia me llamó haciendo gestos con sus pequeñas manos.

—¡Bells!—Troté hacía ellas y les sonreí. Sin decirnos nada más, nos abrazamos. No necesitábamos palabras en estos momentos felices, más sí queríamos compartirlos las unas con las otras.

Me enseñaron la ropa y los accesorios que habían comprado, más tarde, caminamos juntas entre risas a buscar a nuestros chicos. Las farolas ya se habían encendido y el cielo tomaba esas tonalidades rosas y azules oscuras del atardecer.

Cuando los encontramos, tuve la sensación de que ya había vivido esto. Un _déjà vu_ como le llaman.

Edward y Emmet se sentaban en el respaldo del banco verde brillante. Mccarty sostenía la lata de cola y miraba hacía el cielo, mientras que Edward tenía esa posición desgarbada y llamativa que lo caracterizaba, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Jazz estaba entre los dos, sentado en el banco, con los ojos cerrados y expresión de tremenda felicidad. Al escuchar como nos acercábamos, los tres nos observaron fijamente, a los tres se les puso la misma cara de tontos enamorados y los tres, nos sonrieron reconociéndonos.

Suspiré mientras nos encontrábamos con ellos. Sí, definitivamente ellos eran nuestro pasado, presente y futuro.

**N/A:**_ No se me asusten, que Jacob no parecerá, sólo quería cerrar ese capitulo, al igual que el de René. Nada de cabos sueltos para mí. Y ahora sí estamos cerca del final mis chicas._

_Próximo capitulo, la vuelta a Forks y el baile de bienvenida para el último curso que les queda a nuestros protagonistas._

_Un besito. _


	21. Cuestión de confianza

**Disclaimer****:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 21: **_Cuestión de confianza._

Bella´s PoV:

A las siete de la tarde, ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Claro indicio de que el invierno estaba cerca y con este, nuestra partida hacía Forks.

Después de la reunión con René, el humor de Charlie había mejorado muchísimo. Había vuelto a ser el padre preocupado y sereno de siempre. El típico padre que miraba con el ceño fruncido al novio de su hija cuando este, en un ataque de pasión, le robaba un beso. Aunque finalmente, mi padre lo aceptaba.

Charlie-como repetía incansablemente cuando era más pequeña-siempre fue mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Las anteriores dos semanas, nos habíamos divertido a rabiar.

Paseos por el lago, barbacoas, visitas de las chicas, alguna que otra salida por el pueblo y sobre todo, Edward. Mi dulce Edward siempre junto a mí. Pero todo llega a su fin, y las vacaciones no rompían esa regla. Por desgracia.

Emmet en el salón, veía un partido en la televisión junto a mi abuelo y a Jazz. Edward y mi abuela practicaban piano un rato, cabe destacar que mi abuela en vez de mirar las teclas, miraba embobada los veloces dedos de mi chico.

Rose, sentada en el brazo del sofá, acariciaba el cabello de su novio distraídamente y Alice miraba a Jasper desde el sillón individual. Esos dos eran todo un caso. Ambos se habían declarado amor, mas eran tan orgullosos que lo único que hacían era insultarse el uno al otro. Recordé con una sonrisa el último viaje al lago.

Habíamos ido por la noche a nadar, ya que a esas horas el agua estaba calida. Mientras que Edward aseguraba que era un tiburón y que su plato favorito era "Bella en su jugo" y me perseguía por todo el lugar con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, Jasper desde un rincón, le lanzaba plantitas a Ali en el cabello. Ella, harta de su tormento personal, había hecho uso de toda su fuerza para sujetar a Jazz de un brazo y lanzarlo al agua. Claro que él no se conformó con perder así como así, salió empapado y la abrazó "para mojarla a ella también". La verdad, había sido absolutamente tierno, ver como Ali devolvía el abrazo y suspiraba entre los brazos del muchacho.

Claro, que el encanto del momento se rompió, cuando él levantó polvo con el pie y manchó a Alice de barro, ella devolvió el golpe con una súper patada en la entre pierna.

—¡Enana maldita!—Le había dicho él arrodillado y rojo como una remolacha. Ella había sonreído y con una mueca de puro placer en su pequeño rostro, le guiñó el ojo y partió hacía la casa.

Resultado final, Jazz tuvo que ponerse hielo en sus partes nobles y Alice lo observó toda la noche arrepentida y entre sueños, le pidió disculpas.

Volví al presente cuando Marie se puso a reír como una loca por algún comentario de Edward.

—Eres toda una coquetona, Marie—Edward le lanzó a mi abuela una de sus sonrisas ladeadas, de esas que solían dejarme boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Mi abuela se limpió las lágrimas de risa que se habían escapado de sus ojos y golpeó el brazo de él juguetonamente.

—Bella, tu novio es un sinvergüenza—Bromeó poniéndose en pie.

Enarqué las cejas y lo miré fijamente, él me sonrió brillantemente y se acercó a mí.

—Le decía a tu abuela, que me encantaría sacarla a bailar antes de irnos—Susurró entre mi cabello. Mi abuelo, que escuchó el comentario, levantó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

—Mi Marie en sus tiempos era la reina de la pista chico—Comentó haciendo que Emmet y Jazz lo observaran—Marie, pon el tocadiscos que les voy a enseñar a estos jovencitos lo que es bailar—Sí, mis abuelos definitivamente se apuntaban a un bombardeo. Y no, no tenían un tocadiscos, lo que tenían era un equipo de música de última tecnología que Charlie les había regalado. Pero George seguía llamando a los calzoncillos "gallumbos" y a las radios, tocadiscos. Él era así y no iba a cambiar.

Mi abuela sonriente se acercó al equipo y una canción de elvis tronó en el salón.

Alice saltó de su asiento y sin vergüenza ni pudor alguno-muy típico de ella-comenzó a bailar. Mi abuelo se acercó arrastrando los pies y moviéndose en diagonal, mientras movía las manos como si tuviera parkinson. Entonces esa canción terminó y _El Rock de la cárcel _sustituyó la melodía_._

Emmet se emocionó y se unió a George y Alice. Rose en medio de una carcajada agitó las caderas hacía la improvisada pista de baile.

—_¡The warden trew a party in the country jail. The prision band was there and they began to wail. The band was jumping and the joint began to swin. You should´ve heard tose knocked out jailbirds sing!—_Sí, Emmet en realidad se había emocionado.

Entonces comenzó el estribillo y mi abuelo-que no podía quedarse atrás-agarró uno de los candelabros antiguos de Marie como micrófono y se unió a voz en grito.

—_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock—_Todos terminamos acompañando a mi abuelo.

Edward besó mi frente y corrió hacía mi abuela.

—Señorita, creo que debe bailar conmigo. Lo prometió—Mi abuela adoptó el gesto tan típico de la familia Swan. Por supuesto, se sonrojó furiosamente y le tendió la mano a mi novio.

En cuanto estuvieron en el centro, comenzaron a moverse perfectamente sincronizados. Es más, parecían llevarlo haciendo toda la vida. Mi abuela se retorcía entre sus brazos y él la giraba una y otra vez, mi abuelo seguía cantando y bailando con Emmet, Rose y Alice chillaban de emoción. Me reí a carcajada limpia con esta escena.

Sentí un toque en mi espalda, me giré y allí estaba Jazz, sonriente.

—A bailar Bells—Soltó, antes de arrastrarme a la pista. Jazz trató de hacerme girar como Edward hacía con mi abuela, lastima, ese don para el baile yo no lo había heredado. Aunque me reí mucho tratando de mover los pies correctamente.

De pronto a nuestras espaldas se abrió la puerta. Charlie se quedó quieto en el umbral, muy quieto. Nos observó a todos y finalmente, negando con la cabeza sonrió.

—Salgo un momento y montáis una fiesta—Mi abuelo, para corroborar el fieston que nos habíamos montado, paseó a su lado moviendo las caderas como _Elvis_. Charlie se largó a reír como un demente—Vale, vale. Lo he pillado, ahora ¿Dónde está mi hija?—Mi padre enarcó las cejas y las movió de arriba abajo cuando me encontró entre los brazos de Jazz. Se acercó a mí y tomó de un hombro a mi pisoteada pareja de baile—Es mi turno muchacho—Le dijo tomando su lugar.

Sonreí y bailé con mi padre. Al menos los dos teníamos dos pies izquierdos.

Y así transcurrió esa magnifica noche. Nos bailamos unas cuantas canciones más, hasta que surgió una lenta y mi abuelo corrió hacía su Marie para arrancarla de los brazos de mi chico. Rose y Emmet se abrazaron como dos _lapas _y Charlie cedió el lugar a mi novio con un "No te acostumbres" y un guiño.

Jazz tardó una milésima de segundo en arrastrar a Alice hacía la "pista de baile".

—¡Pero yo no quiero bailar contigo pedazo de animal!—Le chilló mi amiga.

—Mentirosa, si sabes que te encanto—Con esto, Ali se sonrojó y Jazz sonrió perversamente mientras tomaba sus pequeñas caderas entre sus grandes manos.

Con un suspiro, recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de mi chico y aspiré su bendito olor.

—Mi Bells…—Edward imitó mi suspiro—Te amo preciosa—Le devolví el gesto con un merecido y tierno beso.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado, como los ojos de todos en la casa.

Mi abuelo estaba serio y Marie nos miraba a todos con tristeza.

Las despedidas eran una mierda.

A las diez de la mañana, partimos en silencio, con todas nuestras maletas, hacía el aeropuerto. Como no cabíamos todos en la furgoneta de mi abuelo, tuvimos que pedirle el favor al padre de los gemelos. Jane ya se había ido a la cuidad y Alec nos miró con rencor desde el interior de la vivienda.

El padre de Alec aceptó llevarnos finalmente.

Una vez llegamos, Marie se soltó a llorar.

—Bells, cuídate mucho. Come bien y usa bufanda que tú eres muy propensa a los resfriados. Llámame todas las semanas…—Marie continuó con sus peticiones, así que yo también terminé llorando. Al igual que Alice y Rose.

—Mujer, deja ya a nuestra nieta que la vas a asfixiar—Dijo mi abuelo rescatándome de los brazos de su esposa para estrecharme entre los suyos—Palomita, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Mi pequeña…—La voz de mi abuelo continuó ronca y pastosa. Lo que me hizo llorar aún más fuerte. Estaba a punto de soltarme cuando de la nada, surgió la voz chillona de Greta.

—¡Os ibais sin despediros! ¡Niños desagradecidos!—Miramos hacía atrás. Y allí estaban todas ellas. Pintadas, perfumadas y arregladas como sólo ellas sabían hacerlo—¡Venid aquí que os dé unos besos!—Como si fuéramos niños pequeños, casi corrimos hacía ellas. Emmet abrazó a Gladis y Susana a la vez, mientras que Edward y Jazz se apropiaban de Greta y Miriam. Nosotras esperamos nuestro turno entre lágrimas. Aunque a ellas les llevó tiempo manosear a la "carne joven" como llamaban a nuestros novios.

Las chicas pidieron postales, llamadas, cartas e incluso telegramas. Todos rodamos los ojos pero asentimos. Charlie se vio rodeado de todas ellas, aunque había intentado escapar, no lo logró.

—Y no dejes que Edward se pase de listo antes del matrimonio. Eso también va por vosotros—Gladis señaló a Emmet y a Jazz, los dos enrojecieron.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido. Avisaron de nuestro vuelo por los altavoces y hasta que no dieron el último aviso no corrimos a embarcar. Las chicas nos siguieron como pudieron-con su típico arrastrar de pies-y nos tiraron besos a lo lejos.

Lo último que vi de mis abuelos, en ese verano, fue como Marie se abrazaba a George y él la consolaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela.

_Dos semanas después…_

—¡Bella ¿Has visto la gorra de mi uniforme?—Mi padre gritó desde su habitación, como cada mañana.

Me arrastré fuera de la cama y desperezándome con sonoros bostezos, bajé a la cocina, abrí la despensa y allí estaba su gorra. Al igual que todas las mañanas.

La dejé encima de la mesa y volví a mi cama. Era domingo, el último día para disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano, aunque claro, en Forks hacía muchísimo frío y llovía, así que a eso no se le podía llamar verano.

Me arrebujé entre mis sabanas y traté de volver a dormir.

Imposible. Charlie volvió dos veces más, una por sus llaves y otra por su almuerzo. Después de acostarme por tercera vez, tocaron el timbre.

Intenté ignorarlo, tapándome la cabeza con la almohada, pero insistieron.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!—Grité corriendo por las escaleras mientras me termina de abrochar los tejanos.

Abrí de un tirón, no me dio tiempo ni a ver quien era, porque los brazos de mi chico me envolvieron al instante.

—Buenos días preciosa. Traje _croissant_ de chocolate, zumo de naranja casero y café—Le sonreí y aspiré el delicioso olor que manaba de las bolsas de papel entre sus manos.

Edward soltó el desayuno para abrazarme y besarme un poco más. Pero no hubo suerte, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—¡Buenos días Bells, traje el desayuno!—Alice se quedó con la bolsa de galletas de crema arriba, se borró su sonrisa. Frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en las caderas—¡¿Qué haces aquí Edward?—Inquirió enfadada.

—Estoy en la casa de MI novia. La pregunta sería ¿Qué haces tú, aquí, enana?—Edward le quitó las bolsas para poder discutir mejor. Rodé los ojos y me senté en la mesilla del café.

—¡Nada de peleas por la mañana mis monstruitos!—Emmet traspasó la puerta para abalanzarse encima de la comida, un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rose, lo hizo desistir.

Y esas eran mis típicas mañanas de domingos, sábados y viernes desde que los chicos se habían hecho parte de la "manada", como cariñosamente nos llamaba Charlie.

Jazz, siempre el último, entró y arrastró a Alice hacía él, sacándosela de encima a Edward. Estampó un besazo en su boca y le dio una cariñosa palmada en el trasero a mi amiga.

Habían comenzado a salir hacía una semana atrás. Aunque seguían siendo la más peculiar de todas las parejas. No se trataban de "amor" o "cariño". No. Ellos se decían, enana poseída, bestia salvaje, pitufa del demonio, orangután rubio…etc. Aún así, todos sabíamos que se querían más que nunca.

—¡No se puede tener un poco de intimidad!—Se quejó Edward mientras distribuía el desayuno en platos y preparaba el café.

—¡Te jodes, ella era mi amiga antes de ser tu novia!—Chilló Alice sirviendo el zumo con saña.

—¡Cállate enana y aliméntame!—Jazz golpeó su pecho mientras tomaba asiento, Alice le lanzó una barra de pan duro en la cabeza, que aterrizó en el pelo de Rose. La rubia chilló y Emmet la abrazó y golpeó la cabeza de Jazz.

Me senté y los ignoré, como todos los días.

Edward tomó asiento a mi lado y me acarició el cabello mientras me daba un _croissant_ en la boca.

—Dan asco—Nos dijo Jazz.

—Sí, demasiado empalagosos—Corroboró Alice.

—Déjenlos vivir—Defendió Rose.

—Si, porque vosotros seáis una pareja de bestias, no tenemos que ser todos igual—Agregó Emmet, aunque miró de reojo a Rose. McCarty decía todo lo que su novia quería oír.

Aunque claro, todos sabían que Emmet era la bestialidad personificada.

Después del desayuno, salimos a dar una vuelta a Port Ángeles, compramos algo de ropa y comimos allí. Tras ver una película en el cine, volvimos a Forks, pero cuando paramos en la gasolinera para repostar, llegaron ellos.

Mike, Jessica, Tanya, Lauren, Ángela y Ben.

El primero, abrió mucho los ojos al vernos a todos en parejas. Jessica me fulminó con la mirada mientras que Tanya, se ponía roja de furia.

Todos sabían que esas dos estaban locas por Edward. Apreté los puños y me acerqué más a mi chico.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones chicos? Hola Bella, me alegro de verte—Ángela se acercó y nos abrazó, junto a Ben.

Los demás, continuaron mirándonos como si fuéramos extraterrestres. El agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte en torno a mí cintura.

Antes de marcharse, Tanya y Lauren cuchichearon mirándonos de soslayo.

—Chicos, esta noche habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para todos los de último curso. Esperamos verlos por allí—Tanya guiñó un ojo a Edward. Él se limitó a mirarme a mí, esto sólo hizo que la Denalí enfureciera aún más.

Finalmente desistieron, pero antes de irse, Lauren puso la guinda en el pastel.

—Emmet cariño, llámame—Tuvimos que sujetar a Rose. Literalmente. Porque mi rubia amiga estaba dispuesta a dejar a Mallory sin cabello y sin dientes de paso.

Entonces Alice se metió entre Rose y Jazz y soltó:

—Iremos a esa fiesta. Si quieren guerra, la tendrán—Rose asintió mientras el color de su rostro volvía a la normalidad.

Edward me observó cauteloso.

—No tenemos que ir si no quieres preciosa—Me susurró al oído.

Pero yo negué con la cabeza y le dije que sí, que iríamos. Porque finalmente, tendríamos que pasar todo un año con esas chicas que trataban de comerse a nuestros novios, porque estaba segura de él y porque aunque nadie lo dijera, todos estábamos seguros de que nadie, nunca, podría separarnos.

**N/A: Bueno, pues este es el penúltimo capitulo. Nos queda el próximo y el epilogo-amo los epílogos-.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la despedida. Próximo chap, la fiesta. Un besito para todas, las adoro.**


	22. Juntos, para siempre

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 22:**_Juntos, para siempre._

Bella´s PoV:

No podía negar que eso de pasar horas con las chicas que habían vivido para meterse en los pantalones de mi novio, me ponía nerviosa.

Así que hay estaba yo, embutida en un vestido negro, por la rodilla, maquillada y peina por Alice, o sea absolutamente impecable. Mis dedos temblaban un poco, y nada tenía que ver con el aire frío que hacía mi pelo flotar. Esperaba a Edward, y aunque aún faltaban cinco minutos para la hora indicada, no podía quedarme más en casa.

—Bella—Con tanto nervio, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Charlie había llegado del trabajo.

—Ah, hola papá—Le sonreí tentativamente con el sonrojo creciendo, ante su escrutinio.

—Wow ¿Debería encerrarte en tu habitación?—Inquirió burlón observando mi atuendo.

—Nop. Seguramente me escaparía por la ventana—Aseguré siguiendo la broma.

—No tientes a la suerte Bells—Devolvió Charlie entrando a la casa. Se despidió con un gesto de su mano y silbó hasta la cocina.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí para mí misma. Últimamente mi padre andaba de un humor envidiable. El por qué no lo sabía. Alice-con sus ganas de aventurillas extrañas-me había tentado a seguirlo. Pero no podía hacer eso, no después de que mi autoritario padre permitiera que mi novio y yo estuviéramos juntos y solos en mi habitación.

Salí de mis divagaciones sobre la sonrisita tonta que mi padre tenía en su cara cuando el coche de mi chico entró en mi campo de visión.

—Hola preciosa, creo que me perdí ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme el camino de regreso?—Me guiñó un ojo y apoyó su codo contra la ventanilla abierta de su _Volvo_.

Rodé los ojos y me subí al coche sin invitación.

—Esta noche te ves muy comestible ¿Sabes?—Saludó dejando un sugerente beso sobre mis labios. Este ínfimo roce, por supuesto fue suficiente para plantearme el perderme en un campo oscuro y privado con él, en vez de ir a la cueva de las víboras.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento. Como estaba conduciendo, respondí yo misma.

—¿Qué pasa Alice?—Pregunté hastiada.

—_Nada de desviarse camino a la fiesta pequeña tramposa—_Suspiré profundamente. Tener a Alice cerca era como un chisme en un pueblo pequeño. Siempre sabía todo antes de que pasara. O yo era demasiado previsible o ella tenía poderes extraños.

—Vale bruja de feria. Directos a la fiesta—Dije. Después simplemente colgué y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

Volví a suspirar. Edward giró su cabeza hacía mí una y otra vez, alternando entre mi rostro y la carretera.

—¿Todo bien?—Asentí—Si no quieres ir…—Lo corté.

—Todo estará bien. Si no voy Rose no podrá estar tranquila y Alice entrara por mi ventana y me ahogará con un cojín mientras esté dormida. Lo siento, no quiero morir tan joven—Bromeé haciéndolo reír.

Para ese momento, ya habíamos llegado a la casa donde se haría la fiesta.

Todo el caminito adoquinado de la entrada estaba lleno de luces de neón.

La música sonaba desde dentro a todo volumen y por las ventanas, se podía ver a la gente bailando.

En cuanto bajamos del coche, Alice y Jazz llegaron a nuestro lado.

—Bonitas piernas Bella—Saludó Jazz. Asentí y le sonreí, demasiado acostumbrada ya a su personalidad.

Edward gruñó y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros. Alice directamente lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Pero me gustan más las tuyas _chiqui_—Trató de arreglar el rubio. Por supuesto, mi amiga le sonrió sonrojada.

—Si si…—Edward rodó los ojos y señaló a Jazz con un dedo—Puedo sacarte los ojos colega—Todos nos reímos y así nos pillaron Em y Rose que bajaron de su magnifico _todoterreno _negro.

—¿Entramos?—Preguntó mi amiga. Se le notaba a leguas las ganas que tenía de que las víboras la vieran en su estupendo vestido rojo sangre. Y con su novio del brazo claro.

Y así lo hicimos.

Todas las miradas estuvieron en nosotros al instante. Los hombres, burlones y amenazantes. Las mujeres, celosas y coquetas.

_Esto no será fácil. _Pensé apretándome más contra Edward.

Aunque la verdad, al principio, no estuvo tan mal. Tomamos unas bebidas, bailamos todos juntos y nos reímos bastante.

—¡Amo esta canción!—Chilló Alice mientras que Jazz la giraba entre sus brazos.

Rose rió cuando Emmet comenzó a hacer un amago de _striptease_.

—¡Mírame _baby_! Soy sexy, soy sexy, oh sí, soy sexy!—Mientras canturreaba, hacía como que corría sin moverse del lugar. Me reí con ganas al igual que todos los que lo vieron. Emmet era todo un _show_ en vivo y en directo.

Edward y yo nos separamos un poco y abrazados bailamos a nuestro propio ritmo. Él jugaba con mi cabello mientras que yo acariciaba la porción de piel de su pecho que estaba al desnudo.

Cerrando los ojos y recostada en su pecho, podía simplemente olvidarme del mundo. Podía dejar de escuchar la atronadora y rápida música y estar en paz conmigo misma y el mundo. Si eso no era amor, no sabía qué más podía serlo…

Entonces, en medio de nuestra calma mental, una voz aguda y horripilante llegó desde mi espada.

—Edward ¿Tienes un segundo para mí?—Tanya Denalí estaba allí, de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Despampanante, la verdad.

—Ahora mismo no…—Ella lo cortó, ignorándome tajantemente, como si fuera un simple adorno más. Me sonrojé, sí, pero esta vez de la rabia que hervía a fuego lento en mis venas.

—Tengo que decirte algo. En privado…—Me dedicó una fría mirada que por supuesto devolví sin amilanarme. Edward, aunque era un caballero, notó el intercambio asesino.

—Mira Tanya, lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo aquí mismo—Soltó entre dientes. Su voz aterciopelada e intensa sonó fría como un témpano de hielo. Sonreí.

—¿Seguro?—Insistió Tanya mirándome significativamente. Me tensé. Ya que por mucho que confiara en él, las dudas siempre estarían presentes. ¿Quién en su sano juicio, viendo a la _barbie _pelirroja tratando de "hablar a solas" con tu novio, no tendría dudas?

—Segurísimo—Apostilló Edward pasando su brazo por mi cintura. Me relajé instintivamente y le sonreí.

—Bien, como quieras—La Denalí miró sus uñas y empezó su monologo—¿Qué te pasó en ese pueblucho maldito? Tu gusto se fue a la mierda. O sea ¿Swansy?—Apreté mis puños al escuchar de nuevo el maldito sobre nombre. Aunque sus insultos me resbalaban. Ya los había escuchado infinidad de veces.

—Tanya, creo que eres tú la que está equivocada. Mi gusto no cambió—Edward tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos. Mi rostro ardió—Para mí, siempre fue Bella. Siempre. Aún cuando me comporté como un gilipollas, sólo tenía ojos para ella—Para ese momento ya nos habíamos girado para vernos el uno al otro—Las cosas que le dije, los insultos. Todo fue causa de mi incapacidad para demostrarle lo mucho que siempre la amé. Lo único que siento es no haber sido valiente mucho antes y no haberla disfrutado desde el primer día en que la conocí—Parpadeé impresionada por la intensidad con la que él hablaba. Era completamente hipnotizante—Te amo preciosa—Terminó y besó mis labios suavemente. Rodeé su nuca con mis manos y devolví el beso con ganas.

—Igual que yo a ti—Dije. Entre besos escuchamos un bufido. Pero estábamos demasiado ocupados comiéndonos el uno a otro para preocuparnos por alguien más.

—Ey chicos ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí?—Nos giramos hacía Emmet, que llevaba a una sonriente Rose de la cintura. Alice brillaba de emoción. Casi parecía que iba a levitar.

Enarqué una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa.

Juntos caminamos hacía la salida. Mis preguntas quedaron respondidas cuando Jessica y Lauren miraron a mis amigas con los ojos desorbitados. Ambas tenían los vestidos llenos de ponche rojo. Rose sacudió su melena de su hombro y les frunció el ceño. Las dos cobardes caminaron hacía atrás apartándose del camino.

Una venganza infantil, sí. Pero una venganza al fin y al cabo.

Ángela me guiñó un ojo y se despidió mientras bailaba con su novio. Nosotros seis salimos de la atestada casa.

—¿Qué tal unas pizzas mientras escuchamos música?—Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el plan de Edward.

Compramos la comida de camino al prado donde a veces íbamos a acampar.

Emmet sacó la radio de su coche y la llevó hasta el campo. Allí, escuchamos la música que a nosotros nos gustaba, comimos entre charlas y risas y estuvimos todos juntos, que era lo más importante.

Después, nos tumbamos en la hierba helada, cada uno con su pareja bien abrazada y simplemente nos quedamos así.

Eso era lo mejor que teníamos nosotros.

No necesitábamos hablar para estar a gusto.

El tiempo pasó rapidísimo. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, ya había pasado la hora para llegar a casa.

Nos dimos prisa en recoger nuestras cosas y volver a los coches. Una vez en el _Volvo_, Edward me miró fijamente y me dijo:

—Esta fue la mejor parte de la fiesta—Me reí y asentí. Tenía razón.

Después de despedirnos a nuestro modo. O lo que es lo mismo, besándonos y acariciándonos hasta quedar jadeantes, me fui a casa.

Suspiré profundamente mientras hacía repiquetear las llaves contra mi mano. Tarareé una melodía que había escuchado en un anuncio y caminé despreocupadamente hacía la cocina. Claro, que al llegar a la puerta de esta y escuchar las dulces y suaves risitas que salían de allí me paré en seco.

—Oh Charlie, eres tan gracioso…—Fruncí el ceño. ¿Mi padre? ¿Gracioso?

Me pellizqué por si acaso estaba dentro de un sueño ridículo.

De repente la voz de mi padre sonó gutural y más ronca de lo que jamás había escuchado.

—Tú también me haces reír…No sabes cuánto—Vale. Hora de interrumpir. Entré con las manos en las caderas sin siquiera darme cuenta. Cuando me fijé en mi pose típica de una esposa celosa, me sonrojé débilmente y recompuse mi rostro y mi postura.

—Hola—Saludé. Mi padre estaba rojo, rojísimo.

—Bells…Hola hija—Se acercó y me besó en la mejilla.

Entonces pude ver bien a la mujer que acompañaba a mi papá.

Era alta y esbelta. Bastante atractiva la verdad. Con el cabello de color negro y los ojos marrón claro. Sonrió, dejando ver unos dientes pequeños y parejos, detrás de sus labios carnosos y rosados.

—Bella ella es Anne, una…—Charlie carraspeó llegados a este punto—…amiga. Anne, te presento a mi hija Bella—La mujer atractiva-o Anne, según mi sonrojado papá- me sonrió amablemente. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentí obligada a devolverle la sonrisa, sinceramente.

—Encantada—Murmuré a la vez que estrechaba su pequeña mano.

—Mm, Bells. Anne y yo saldremos—Asentí, aún un poco cohibida para decir algo más. Además de que mi padre saliendo de casa en la madrugada con una mujer no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. Anne se despidió de mí con una sonrisa. Mi padre volvió a carraspear—Si prefieres que me quede yo…—Negué con la cabeza.

—No, no, para nada. Sal y diviértete—Aseguré tajante.

—Bien—Se dio la vuelta para marcharse y yo me recliné contra el mostrador. Justo antes de atravesar la puerta, volvió a girarse hacía mí—Bells—Otro carraspeo—Ella es sólo una amiga—Comentó. ¡Ja! El temblor que le entró en la ceja izquierda lo delató. Wow, mi padre con novia. Bien, sería algo extraño. Y quizás incluso molesto. Pensé frunciendo el ceño cuando él, finalmente se marchó. Luego me reprendí a mí misma. Si mi padre quería tener una novia pues bien. Yo tenía que apoyarlo, no comportarme como una niñita mimada y celosa.

Me rodé los ojos a mí misma antes de correr al teléfono como una desquiciada.

Sonó dos veces antes de que la voz que más me gustaba en el mundo contestara del otro lado.

—¿Diga?—Sonreí, sólo con escucharle. Suspiré antes de hablar.

—Edward, Charlie se marchó y me dejó solita—Hice mi mejor presentación de mascota abandonada en una carretera solitaria. Escuché su risa entre dientes del otro lado, casi podía imaginarme sus labios, ladeados en una mueca divertida.

—¿En serio? ¡Que crueldad! Abandonarte así…—Chasqueó la lengua siguiéndome la broma—Estaré allí en cinco minutos preciosa. Te amo—Terminó rápidamente.

—También yo—Dije, antes de que él colgara.

En esos cinco minutos me lavé los dientes y me cambié de ropa. Cuando Edward tocó el timbre, yo ya estaba lista frente a la puerta. No lo dejé ni dar un paso dentro. Salté en sus brazos como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Él, me recibió gustoso.

—Mm, creo que me gusta eso de que Charlie te abandone. Me recibes con ganas ¿Eh?—Lo besé mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Engreído—Edward rió mientras me cargaba en sus brazos hacía dentro.

Nos sentamos juntos y abrazados. Apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo mientras fingía mirar la película que él había traído. Por el contrario, lo observé fijamente. Desde su cabello, de ese extraño y hermoso color hasta sus ojos verdes brillantes y grandes.

Lo amaba. Tanto que dolía. Y siempre estaría juntos. Pasara lo que pasara. Porque al final de cuentas, el destino y nosotros mismos lo habíamos querido así.

_N/a: Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Pero llego a casa agotada y no tuve Internet por días. Gracias por la paciencia. ¿Les gustó? Sólo nos queda el epilogo, que será largoooo e intenso. Ya veran. Las adoro un besazo._


	23. Lo que nunca cambiará

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Epilogo:**

_**Cap 23:**__ Lo que nunca cambiará._

Bella´s PoV:

_Agosto de 2016_

En medio de un viñedo, se erigía la carpa blanca y brillante. Dentro, la música sonaba suave desde la plataforma donde la orquesta tocaba. El pasillo central, que recorrería la novia en unos minutos más, estaba forrado de una alfombra blanca bordada con hilo dorado, muy fina y suave.

Las sillas, adornadas con lazos blancos y oro estaban atestadas de familia, amigos, compañeros de trabajo…

Las tres damas de honor, justo detrás de la novia. Y los tres padrinos-nadie quiso conformarse con sólo un padrino-sonreían desde su posición detrás del afortunado y nervioso novio.

Observé a mi alrededor y extrañamente, lo que más llamó mi atención, fue el bigote de Charlie, pulcro y peinado. Ni un pelo fuera de lugar. Obra de Alice por supuesto, la única que podía tocar su mostacho sin que mi padre quisiera saltarle encima.

—¿Nerviosa?—Edward llamó mi atención desde el frente. Gesticuló las palabras con los labios mientras sonreía.

Asentí y él me guiñó un ojo. Un simple gesto que para mí significaba mucho. Emmet golpeaba el suelo con su zapato. Todos sabían que estaba llenándose la mente de cualquier idea para no llorar. Rose y Alice detrás de mí sonreían a todo el mundo.

Mi padre, parecía a punto de sufrir un neurisma por los nervios.

—¡Que empiece ya, que el publico se va!—Me sonrojé, aunque no era yo la que estaba encima de una silla saltando y cantando. Era mi hermana. La adorable, inesperada y dulce Cathy.

Cuando Anne llegó a casa y le contó a Charlie que estaba embarazada, primero se largó a reír. Anne y yo nos miramos preocupadas mientras él se ahogaba con su propia risa. Pero no, no había perdido la cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una broma, se desmayó. Literalmente.

Y siete meses y medio después, llegó Cathy al mundo. Calva y con los ojos más grandes que jamás hubiera visto. Ahora sin embargo tenía el cabello tan negro como su madre. Las pestañas largas y espesas de Charlie y unos alegres hoyuelos en su pequeña cara.

—Cathy, no. Bájate cariño, te harás daño y…—La voz de mi padre fue ahogada por la marcha nupcial. Con disimulo, Edward se acercó al monstruito-apodo cariñoso cortesía de Emmet-y la llevó de la mano a su lado. Mi novio amaba a su cuñadita.

Un "Oh" llenó la garganta de cada uno de los presentes, cuando Anne entró por el pasillo. Su rostro resplandecía de alegría pura.

Lucía un hermoso vestido de seda natural, color hueso. Sencillo, elegante y discreto, era la personificación de la belleza.

Creo que todos escucharon a Charlie tragar saliva.

Emmet rompió a reír, pero al instante se tragó sus risas bajo la inquisidora mirada de Rose.

Por fin Anne estuvo frente a mi padre. Se sonrieron, y la boda comenzó.

Mientras que estaba allí, embutida en el vestido de dama de honor y con mis amigas al lado de mí, no pude evitar sentirme afortunada.

Tenía una nueva familia. Una hermana que era la alegría de la casa. Había asistido a una gran universidad en Seattle y Edward estuvo conmigo. Vivíamos juntos en un pequeño apartamento alquilado con una sola habitación. Mis amigos siempre estuvieron a mi lado. En el presente, aún buscaba un trabajo y Edward estaba empezando con su primer empleo decente. Pero éramos felices, con empleo, sin empleo, lo más importante es que estábamos juntos y eso jamás cambiaría.

¿Qué más podía pedir en la vida?

—Sí, quiero—Los aplausos llenaron el ambiente. Justo después del consabido "Los declaro marido y mujer" y el beso pertinente, mi padre y Anne fueron absorbidos por una marea ávida de abrazos.

—Felicidades hijo—Mi abuelo, en su silla de ruedas se acercó y abrazó a Charlie con ganas. Marie, empujándolo desde atrás, se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo de tela.

Recordé con una sonrisa aquellas vacaciones que cambiaron mi vida y la de mis amigos. Suspiré y les agradecí secretamente a mis abuelos por ello.

—¡Foto, foto!—Emmet se subió a una silla. No era necesario, pero esas eran sus formas. Todo a lo grande. Nos acomodamos, por supuesto la mano de Edward se abrió paso para sujetarme de la cintura y apartarme de los tres nuevos policías amigos de Charlie que habían asistido a la boda. Sí, algunas cosas no cambiaban—¡Sonrían!—En el último momento, Emmet soltó la cámara en el pie y corrió hacía nosotros. Tomó a Rose de las mejillas y le plantó un beso en la boca a la vez que el _flash_ nos dejaba parpadeando. ¡Y eso que era de día!

Sentí como alguien me tiraba del bajo del vestido. Por supuesto, era Cathy.

—Bells, me duele el estomago—Anunció sujetándose la tripa—Creo que necesito un helado—Rodé los ojos. Sí. Según Edward, todos los dolores se curaban con helados, chocolate y besos. Y ahora la pequeña chantajista parecía un loro de mi novio. Todo lo que hacía él, lo repetía ella.

—Está bien, tendrás helado después de la comida—Le dije. No me dio tiempo a agregar nada más, puesto que las manos que conocía tan bien, rodearon mi cintura.

—Bonita boda ¿Eh?—Sonreí mientras me giraba en sus brazos para encararle.

—Si. Hermosa—Agregué mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más el uno a otro.

—Y hablando de bodas…¿Cuándo aceptarás ser la señora Cullen?—Susurró. Capté el olor a menta en su aliento. Volví a sonreírle.

—Bueno ya sabes, cuando consiga un empleo decente. Tengamos una casa con jardín y quizás hasta un perro…—Mientras hablaba me acercaba más y más a él y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando Cathy se metió entre los dos.

—¡Puaj!—Chilló separándonos—Isaac dice que las personas que se besan tienen gérmenes—Anunció horrorizada.

Edward rió fuerte y la tomó en brazos.

—¿Y qué son los gérmenes, según tu amigo Isaac?—Hizo una mueca al decir el nombre del pequeño. Según Edward, Isaac tenía una mirada demasiado sucia para Cathy.

—Unos bichos peludos y babosos que se meten por tu garganta y te chupan el cerebro. ¡Y mueres!—Terminó, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y un expresión que decía "Ey, no puedo creer que no lo supieras".

No pude más que reír con las ocurrencias de los pequeños.

—Creo que Bella y yo nos arriesgaremos a tener esos gérmenes ¿Verdad amor?—Con Cathy aún encima Edward me atrajo por la cintura y me besó suavemente. Disfruté de la calidez de sus brazos hasta que llegó mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puedes sacar tus labios de la cara de mi hija? Al menos delante de mí. Gracias—Rodé los ojos. Sí. Definitivamente algunas cosas jamás cambiarían.

—No fui yo el que vivió en pecado por casi cinco largos años suegrito—Edward-que había perdido el miedo a la pistola de mi padre-palmeó su espalda y le dio las felicidades por su boda.

Anne llegó rápidamente para atacar a besos a su pequeña hija.

—¡Hora de comer! Muero de hambre—Alice, Jazz, Rose y Emmet llegaron a nuestro lado. La primera, frotando su pequeño estomago. Nunca terminaría de entender, cómo podía comer tanto alguien tan pequeño.

La orquesta tocó la canción de la felíz parejita. Después de darse el champán el uno al otro y que mi padre se sonrojara mil veces, el banquete comenzó.

Y allí, viéndolos a todos juntos, recordé los momentos felices que habíamos tenido.

La graduación. Donde Jazz, Emmet y Edward hicieron una apuesta y el último tuvo que ir desnudo debajo de su toga.

Nuestras primeras vacaciones de navidad juntos. Fue el primer año que no pude terminar de comerme las uvas, ya que Alice y Jazz decidieron salir al jardín de la cabaña y desde allí, atacarnos con bolas de nieve. Rose se enfadó porque sus padres la matarían por los destrozos, claro que cuando Emmet llegó con un gorro de lana rojo, y le entregó la pulsera de oro blanco que le había comprado por navidad, se le pasó bastante el enfado.

La primera vez que vi a Cathy. Anne había tenido un parto algo difícil y estaba exhausta. Cuando llegamos-Edward aún tenía puestas sus zapatillas de estar por casa-Charlie, caminaba por el pasillo como un león enjaulado. Repetía una y otra vez: "Es muy pequeña, se me caerá de los brazos, seré un pésimo padre. Un padre viejo. ¡Me confundirán con su abuelo!". Yo al ver tal panorama, me acerqué a la cuna y la observé. Tenía la piel rosa y los ojos cerrados, la habían vestido de verde claro y olía deliciosamente a bebé. Al ver su pequeño cuerpo, tan blandito y delicado, sentí miedo de tomarla en brazos. Fue Edward, el que con un suspiro encantado por la pequeña princesa que dormía en la cuna, la cargó entre sus brazos, la besó y dijo: "Charlie deja de decir estupideces, serás tan buen padre como lo fuiste para Bells. Ahora ven aquí y carga a tu hermosa hija". La relación de ellos mejoró muchísimo desde ese día.

Recordé con una gran sonrisa la boda de Emmet y Rose en las vegas. Quisimos hacer algo loco-el alcohol anima bastante-y nos separamos para buscar a un guardia que nos dijera dónde quedaba el parque de atracciones más cercano. Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, sólo estaban Jazz y Alice. Pasamos horas buscando a los demás, hasta que de pronto Emmet llegó con Rosalie en los brazos. Y nos dijeron "Nos casamos". Supuestamente, volverían a hacer otra boda más "Típica" pero aún no lo habían hecho y yo sospechaba que estaban muy felices por su casamiento al estilo _Las vegas. _Y que no tenían planeada una nueva boda.

Sin embargo, lo mejor con diferencia de todos estos años, había sido Edward. Él pasó cada día conmigo, a mí lado en todos los aspectos posibles. Me ayudó a superar la melancolía que tuve por separarme de mi padre para ir a la universidad. Me cuidó como si fuera su más preciado tesoro. Y me amó como sólo él podría amarme. Como Edward decía "Te amaré hasta que me duela".

Salí de mis recuerdos para ver a Charlie y Anne partir la tarta.

Los flashes saltaron desde cada mesa en dirección a los felices novios.

—¡Bells!—Me giré para verlas llegar. Allí estaban todas. Un poco más viejas y cansadas, pero en todo su esplendor. Como siempre.

Las chicas me saludaron desde la entrada. Charlie no dudó en bajar de la mesa nupcial para abrazarlas. Edward, Emmet, Jazz. Rose, Alice y yo casi corrimos hacía ellas.

—¡Hay dios mío! Ese conductor quería matarnos. Paró en todas las gasolineras del camino—Se quejó Greta, abanicándose con una revista.

—¡Charlie hijo, pero que guapa es tu esposa! Tú si que tienes buen gusto—Dijo Gladis tomando la mano de una muy sonriente Anne.

—Gracias por haber venido—Anne las abrazó una por una.

—Pues claro que vinimos ¿Nosotras nos íbamos a perder una fiesta? ¡Ja!—Chilló Susana haciéndolas a todas reír a coro.

—Y ¿Dónde están esos hombretones vuestros?—Miriam levantó la cabeza por encima de la mía. Después sonrió y sus ojos cargados de maquillaje azul chisporrotearon al encontrar a sus objetivos.

—¡Estos hombres mejoran con la edad!—Greta se colgó del brazo de Emmet. Él por supuesto se mostró encantado.

—Niñas, díganme qué les dan de comer. Yo quiero uno así para mí—Agregó Gladis mientras que Edward se reía y la abrazaba.

—Un gusto volver a verlas, señoras—Comentó Jazz dejándose toquetear por Susana y Miriam.

—El gusto es nuestro bombón—Las chicas comenzaron a reírse como dementes. Ellas, sí que eran la alegría de la fiesta.

Mi abuela se abrió paso entre las mujeres para saludarlas:

—Vamos a la mesa chicas que se terminará el vino—Y así las cinco adorables-y algo locas-señoras partieron entre risas, chillidos y chistes a su mesa.

Mi abuelo se apartó disimuladamente de ellas. Me reí mientras que me abrazaba a mi novio.

—Las amo—Dijo señalándolas con la cabeza.

—También yo—Asentí.

En ese momento Isaac y Cathy pasaron corriendo por nuestro lado. Él la llevaba de la mano mientras ella jadeaba y reía por partes iguales. Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Pequeño pervertido—Musitó. Golpeé su brazo.

—Tiene cinco años, no piensa en esas cosas—Justo en ese instante, Isaac levantó la falda de Cathy y salió corriendo—Bueno vale, quizás un poco. Pero son niños—Expliqué. Fue su turno de rodar los ojos.

—Con esa edad yo ya planeaba casarme contigo—Comentó.

—Sí, sí, ustedes se aman desde que estaban en los testículos de sus respectivos padres. Quiero bailar. Ahora—Jazz nos separó y me arrastró hacía la pista. Alice hizo lo propio con Edward.

Mi padre y Anne abrieron el baile. Momentos después la pista estaba llena. Observé con disimulo cómo las chicas se habían cambiado de mesa y estaban tocando los brazos musculosos de los policías nuevos de Forks. Por supuesto, cuando vieron a Carlisle-todas babeaban por el padre de mi novio-se olvidaron de los jovencitos.

Esme decidió salir a bailar con Emmet y Rose. Mientras que Carlisle se dejaba hacer por el grupo de señoras.

Jazz empezó a reírse al ver la cara de pánico de mi suegro.

—Esas mujeres son una bomba—Asentí acompañándolo en sus risas.

El baile continuó. Emmet convenció a mi abuelo para que le dejara su silla de ruedas. George no puso demasiados _peros_, ya que moría por bailar un rato.

Las chicas continuaron su persecución de carne fresca. Los novios recibieron abrazos, regalos y felicitaciones por doquier. Cathy e Isaac advirtieron a todos los presentes de los posibles gérmenes que podrían contraer si besaban a alguien. Edward me apartó del grupo de jóvenes solteros que trataron de sacarme a bailar. Sobra decir, que mi novio les gruñó como un animal en celo.

Jazz y Alice decidieron gritarse su "Amor" llenando la cara del otro con las sobras de la tarta. Luego entre risas dementes se besaron y manosearon como dos pulpos.

Gladis y Greta pidieron a gritos que pusieran la "Lambada" y en un giro mortal de caderas, la peluca de Susana se desprendió de su cabeza. Ella después de sonrojarse un poquito la recogió y continuó con sus-según ella-movimientos expertos en el baile sensual.

En resumen. La boda fue un éxito.

Días después, le estaba preparando el desayuno a mi hermana cuando tocaron el timbre.

—Entrega para el señor Charlie Swan—El repartidor mascó chicle mientras pronunciaba las sílabas. Firmé rápidamente y se marchó.

Era una gran caja blanca con un moño rojo.

La dejé en la mesa y continué preparando las tortitas.

—Buenos días—Anne-que últimamente no se había encontrado nada bien, debido a sus migrañas crónicas-se sentó en la mesa mientras que yo le servía.

—Mamá, llegó un paquete—Señaló Cathy con la boca llena de chocolate.

Anne se levantó y miró la notita que colgaba de un extremo de la caja.

—Dice: Para Charlie y Anne Swan. Con cariño…—Hizo una pausa y me observó significativamente—…René—Le sonreí sin humor.

Mi madre no había asistido a la boda, y por eso estaba algo enfadada con ella. Aunque tenía razón. La relación con mis abuelos nunca había sido buena. Y su esposo no era santo de la devoción de Charlie.

—¡Un regalo de la tía René! Ábrelo, ábrelo—Chilló Cathy saltando sobre su silla.

Anne le sonrió a su hija y procedió a abrir el regalo.

René les había regalado un viaje a París y un cuadro pintado por ella misma. Decidí que la llamaría más tarde para darle las gracias.

Terminé de desayunar y me fui a vestir. Mis suegros nos habían invitado a comer, ya que pronto volveríamos a Seattle a nuestro pequeño departamento.

Me puse una falda color tierra y una camiseta blanca con zapatos bajos.

Cathy me pintó los labios. Cuando estuve lista, salí en mi ruidoso coche hacía la casa Cullen con mi pequeña hermana cantando una canción en el asiento de copiloto.

Emmet y Rose ya estaban allí.

—¡Monstruito!—Cathy se bajó de un salto de la camioneta-no, ella no había heredado mi torpeza natural-y se colgó del cuello de Emmet. Rose besó su frente mientras que él hacía cosquillas a la pequeña—Cada día estás más grande. Si sigues así pronto estarás como el tío Emmet—Cathy abrió los ojos con pánico y me miró con su boca formando una pequeña "o".

—No…—Musitó muerta de miedo. Claro que observando los casi dos metros de altura del hombre oso y el cuerpo lleno de puro músculo, podía entender su miedo a parecerse a la masa.

—Tranquila Cathy, es que tu tío Emmet aún no entiende las diferencias entre el hombre y la mujer. Tú serás como Bells, Alice o yo, puedes estar tranquila—Rose le guiñó un ojo. Cathy respiró tranquila y besó a su hermosa tía antes de bajarse y correr hacía la puerta de entrada.

Esme abrió la puerta y la recibió con un gran abrazo y el chocolate que siempre le regalaba.

—Hola preciosa. Pasa, pasa. Los demás están en el jardín—Nos acercamos y Esme llevó la mirada hacía nosotros. Después de saludarla nos condujo hacía la parte de atrás.

Lo primero que vi allí, fue a Edward. Por supuesto en una habitación atestada de gente estaba segura de que él sería el primero que mis ojos captarían. Era un imán para él. Y las cosquillas de anticipación que siempre se expandían en mi estomago al verlo, no se hicieron esperar. Edward-que estaba en cuclillas sacando refrescos de la nevera-levantó la cabeza y me sonrió de lado. Habíamos decidido pasar estas vacaciones cada uno en su casa. Para así poder disfrutar de nuestras familias. Eso no significaba que él no entrara por mi ventana todas las noches. Se había tomado muy en serio el papel de hombre araña que había adoptado hacía unos años atrás. Caminó hacía mi y me besó suave pero firmemente. Como siempre, mis rodillas se hicieron de algodón con sus exquisitos labios sobre los míos.

Alice y Jasper salieron de la casa de la mano, charlando entre ellos y sonriendo por alguna tontería.

—¡Ey chicos! Llegan tarde—Le rodamos los ojos a Alice. Para ella, llegar dos minutos después a una cita, era horriblemente tarde.

Carlisle también llegó, lo saludamos y luego nos sentamos en el mullido césped del jardín Cullen. Cathy jugaba con sus muñecas mientras que nosotros tomábamos refrescos y charlábamos.

—Pues sí. Entonces decidí que el próximo año iremos a algún lugar con una calida playa y palmeras—Explicaba Rose soñadora. Todos los años, uno de nosotros decidía el destino del grupo para ir de vacaciones. Así todos podríamos visitar el lugar que más nos gustaba.

—¡Y margaritas al atardecer! Arena blanca…—Alice se unió al sueño, suspiró y se tumbó en la hierba con los ojos cerrados.

—Y Rose con un _biquini_ blanco y la piel dorada por el sol…—Añadió Emmet.

—Alice masajeando mi espalda con aceite de almendras…Desnuda—Todos miramos a Jazz, aunque él no lo notó ya que también había cerrado sus ojos.

—Y Bella haciendo _toplees _entre las rocas, sólo para mí…—Giramos hacía Edward.

Sí, nuestros chicos tenían una idea propia de vacaciones ideales. Así lo demostró Jazz cuando le llegó su turno de elegir un destino. Y escogió un lugar que parecía una jungla. Después de que nos comieran los mosquitos y a Edward lo "atacara" un hurón rabioso, nos marchamos a un hotel cercano.

—¿Qué es un _toplees?—_Preguntó Cathy a la que todos habíamos pensado muy atareada con sus muñecas.

—Oh un_ toplees _es…—Edward no supo continuar—Bells te lo explicará—Me sonrojé. No le iba a decir a mi pequeña hermana lo que eso significaba. No lo entendería y no tenía edad para saberlo.

—Nada bebé, cosas de mayores—Cathy asintió muy solemne y continuó su juego.

Emmet que había escondido su risita en el cuello de Rose observó _la Barbie_ toda despeinada que mi hermana embutía en un vestido blanco, hecho con el mantel viejo de la cocina.

—¿Cómo se llama tu muñeca Cathy?—Preguntó recogiendo uno de los pequeños trajes de baño que tenía como complemento.

—Ésta es Rosalie, esa Alice y ésta Bells—Según Cathy, yo era una muñeca calva por un lado, la que estaba vistiendo con el mantel.

—Si, la verdad es que es idéntica a tu hermana cuando se levanta por las mañanas—Dijo Edward levantando la muñeca, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Cathy se animó y sacó a los "hombres".

—Jazz es este—Cathy enseñó peluche con forma de pingüino con cabello color dorado—Emmet este—Sacó un muñeco de "_Buzz_ _Lightyear" _que la verdad si le pusieran una peluca negra y rizada sí que se parecería bastante—Y él es Edward—Y fue mi turno para reír. Cathy había elegido como Edward un _"Pin y pon_"* con el cabello castaño cobrizo.El muñeco le llegaba a la _"Barbie Bella"_ por la cintura. Alice Rose y yo nos reímos con ganas mientras que ellos discutían con Cathy sobre la falta de parecido con sus replicas de plástico.

—Yo no tengo esa cara es tonto Cathy…—Dijo Edward mientras miraba al _"Pin y Pon"_ con asco.

—Cállate Edward, al menos tú eres humano. Yo soy un pingüino—Objetó Jasper hincando un dedo en el estomago del muñeco de peluche. Emmet sin embargo, estaba felíz con su "yo" en miniatura.

—Cathy diste en el clavo. _Buzz_ es tan musculoso, guapo y famoso como tu tío Emmet—Observó. Rose se limpió las lágrimas de risa y besó a su novio conformista.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la casa. Esme-que estaba al lado de Carlisle en la parrilla-se puso en pie. Pero para nuestra gran sorpresa, Cathy se le adelantó.

—No tía Esme, iré yo. Es mi invitado—Nos miramos unos a otros sin decir palabra. Esta vez sí que nos había sorprendido el monstruito. Salí de mi sorpresa y la seguí de cerca. Uno nunca sabía qué inventos podía tener una pequeña como ella. Podía haber invitado fácilmente a un vagabundo y ella estaría felíz por su elección.

Entonces abrió la puerta y era Isaac, respiré tranquila.

—Hola Cathy, mi mamá está en el auto. Le diré que puede irse. Hola Bells—Me agaché para que me diera mi beso de bienvenida y después él se marchó para avisar a su mamá.

Edward se sentó sobre el mostrador de la cocina y nos miró a través del arco.

—Cathy cariño. Esta es la casa de Esme y Carlisle, no puedes invitar a nadie sin preguntarles—Le expliqué poniéndome a su altura. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero Carlisle dijo que sí—Escuchamos una risita proveniente del salón. Carlisle estaba tapándose la boca. Mi suegro se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Invitaste al pequeño pervertido?—Inquirió Edward molesto.

—Si hijo lo invité. Es que me recuerda tanto a ti cuando eras pequeño…—Contestó mi suegro sin inmutarse.

Después se fue hacía el jardín, Isaac entró y los chicos empezaron a caldear la parrilla. Emmet maquilló a los niños con carbón y ellos jugaron a indios y vaqueros. Jazz se enfadó porque no lo dejaban ser un soldado en vez de un indio entonces Alice saltó hacía él y lo ató a una silla.

Y así transcurrió la comida. Charlie y Anne pasaron en el postre para llevarse a Cathy-que se había quedado dormida con Isaac en el salón-y Esme y Carlisle decidieron que mejor los niños se quedaban con nosotros y ellos se iban los cuatro al cine. Así lo hicieron.

Mientras que los chicos recogían fui al baño y al salir, allí estaba Edward esperándome recostado contra el marco de la puerta.

—Eres una hermosa niñera ¿Lo sabías?—Me reí mientras me secaba las manos.

—Gracias cariño, tú tampoco estás nada mal—Le devolví mientras caminaba hacía él.

—Te amo—Me dijo.

—Yo también a ti—Contesté.

—Entonces ¿Serás mi esposa?—Preguntó por enésima vez. Mas la respuesta hoy, fue diferente.

Suspiré profundamente y sonreí.

—Sí, seré tu esposa Edward—Él, que estaba preparando su comentario de siempre-el típico comentario donde me "casi" obligaba a casarme con él-se calló de inmediato y me levantó el rostro por la barbilla.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio?—Asentí observando sus preciosos ojos verdes—Oh dios—Me abrazó con ímpetu y besó mi cabello, mis mejillas, mi frente, mis ojos y mis labios repetidas veces—Espera aquí, estoy preparado. Un momento—Volvió a besarme y se giró para marcharse. Había dado dos pasos cuando lo pensó mejor, se giró y me dio otro beso—No te muevas—Pidió.

Sus nervios me hicieron reír. Asentí de nuevo. Si hablaba terminaría llorando.

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Yo no me moví, estaba demasiado sorprendida por mi respuesta. Y porque no había aceptado por compromiso o algo así. Yo quería casarme con él, llevar su apellido y ser su mujer por el resto de nuestra vida.

Escuché cómo revolvía en su habitación, después la puerta de esta cerrarse y sus pasos apresurados por las escaleras.

Llegó hasta mí sonriente y sin decir nada, se arrodillo.

—Bells—Carraspeó un poco mientras mi rostro ardía—Te amo. Siempre te amé. El primer nombre que aprendí a escribir fue el tuyo. Mi primer beso fue para ti. La primera vez que experimenté el amor, fue por ti. Y eso jamás cambiará. Por eso quiero que seas mi esposa. Por primera vez y para siempre. Dime que sí y te juro que te amaré cada día, hasta que duela—Sonreí por su dicho y tragué saliva—¿Serás mi esposa ahora y para siempre?—Lo vi allí. Tan hermoso y nervioso. Tan lleno de expectativas y amor. Y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que amarlo más era posible. Era posible quererlo hasta que mi pecho ardió por el sentimiento abrasador e intenso. Lo amaría hasta que mi corazón dejara de latir. Y así se lo hice saber.

—Sí Edward. Para siempre—Sin avisar. Se puso en pie y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos en ese instante y mi boca le dio la bienvenida a su calida, suave y dulce lengua. El anillo era precioso. Una alianza de oro con sólo una piedra blanca en el centro. Perfecto, como él.

Él era el único por el que mi corazón iría más rápido y más lento al mismo tiempo. Mi amor de siempre. El niño y el hombre de mi vida. Mi Edward.

Por siempre, mi dulce Némesis.

**N/A**_: Sí, sé que tardé muchísimo. No tengo excusa pero es que me dio el bajón por terminar. Le cogí mucho cariño a este fic y me daba penita. Ahora mismo estoy con los ojos ardiendo y claro mi chico piensa que estoy demente. Ojala les guste. (Por cierto algunos pensaron que lo de "capitulo intenso" se refería al sexo) Bueno. No podía hacer un epilogo con lemmon, es que no encajaría con la historia. Espero que no los decepcione. Me refería a intenso porque es una especie de recuento de todo lo que han vivido juntos. De cómo pase lo que pase, algunas cosas jamás cambian. (Como los celos de Edward que a todas nos encantan jeje)_

_Y ahora me despido, hasta pronto. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron y por estar siempre allí para mí cuando lo necesité. Gracias por los comentarios tan hermosos. No saben lo mucho que significa para mí. Las adoro a todas y cada una._

_Y espero que les haya gustado._

***Pin y Pon:**_ Son unos muñecos chiquitines muy famosos (al menos en España) que sí, tienen un poco de cara de tontos pero son muy tiernos. Pueden buscarlos en Internet._

_GRACIAS DE NUEVO. _


End file.
